


Paradoxo Temporal 2: O Projeto K1

by VanessaSakata



Series: Paradoxo Temporal [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, Shounen, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Algo está errado na Edo do futuro e o Trio Yorozuya faz uma nova viagem de vinte anos no tempo. Que novas aventuras e que novos desafios os aguardam na linha de tempo de Ginmaru?
Series: Paradoxo Temporal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810534





	1. Muito álcool pode fazer a estupidez se elevar ao quadrado

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meu povo!!
> 
> Teremos uma nova aventura do Trio Yorozuya, que viajará mais uma vez no tempo para ajudar o mesmo mundo que ajudaram antes.
> 
> Um aviso aos marinheiros de primeira viagem: Para entenderem esta história, é necessário que leiam pelo menos a primeira, "Paradoxo Temporal: O encontro entre presente e futuro".
> 
> No mais, galera, bora embarcar nesta nova aventura de Gintama e boa leitura a todos!

#  **Capítulo 1: Muito álcool pode fazer a estupidez se elevar ao quadrado**

A Terra dos Samurais. Houve um tempo em que nosso país era chamado por esse nome. Com a chegada de uma raça chamada “Amanto” e com a proibição do uso de espadas vinte anos atrás, a classe samurai entrou em declínio. Nesses tempos difíceis, restou um homem com o espírito de um samurai. Seu nome é Sakata Gintoki.

Muitos anos se passaram.

Depois de vários anos, Gintoki se vira frente a frente mais uma vez com um poderoso adversário. Quase morrera ao derrotar o ditador enjiliano Kasler e, desde esses acontecimentos, alguns meses se passaram. No entanto, o tempo de tranquilidade havia durado pouco.

— Anda logo, ativa esse controle e vai! Eu vou ficar bem! – uma voz dizia em meio a um barulho ensurdecedor de um grande combate que acontecia naquele momento em Kabuki.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta! Você está ferido, eu não! Eu aguento aqui!

— Tudo bem, eu vou!

Um clarão apareceu ao mesmo tempo em que uma _bokutou_ com a inscrição "Lago Toya"voou certeira para acertar o peito de um Amanto, que já caiu morto, em meio à escaramuça que se seguia.

* * *

Edo, vinte anos antes.

Passos incertos, vacilantes e muito ziguezagueados percorriam aquela rua do Distrito Kabuki ao mesmo tempo em que surgiam os primeiros raios de sol. Aquele era o andar cambaleante típico de alguém saindo de uma noitada regada a muito álcool.

E era justamente um recém-saído de uma farra regada a muita bebida quem se apoiava numa das paredes de um beco e vomitava pela terceira vez durante o trajeto. Desta vez, realmente havia farreado além da conta. A sensação de estômago revirando acabava de passar, mas a cabeça continuava rachando de dor e a tontura persistia.

Para alívio de Gintoki, já era possível ver que estava chegando em casa. Com muito sacrifício, subiu as escadas, dando-lhe a sensação de que estava escalando o Monte Fuji, e não a escada para a Yorozuya. Assim que chegou ao último degrau, tirou a chave do bolso para iniciar uma batalha para enfiar a chave na fechadura. Mas, quando ia até a porta, tropeçou em algo e caiu de cara no chão.

— Parece que a Kagura não aprende... – ele murmurou aborrecido. – Eu disse pra ela não botar o lixo aqui, mas parece que essa pirralha não me ouve...!

— Não me chame de lixo, seu estúpido...! – uma voz se fez ouvir ali.

Olhou para trás e tentou focar seus olhos para a direção de onde vinha aquela voz extrema e absurdamente familiar. Ou estava chapado demais e estava vendo coisas, ou estava vendo um cara idêntico a ele, encostado à parede.

"Realmente eu exagerei desta vez...", ele pensou. "Preciso beber menos, porque tô tendo alucinações..."

— Você bebeu, mas não foi pra tanto! Eu não sou um saco de lixo, mas também não sou nenhuma alucinação sua!

— Não me lembro de ter feito nenhum _jutsu_ de clonagem.

— Ah, eu não acredito no quanto eu era estúpido vinte anos atrás! – o outro albino disse ao mesmo tempo em que dava um _facepalm_.

Gintoki recuou dois passos, completamente incrédulo:

— Ei, você é...

O outro se levantou com alguma dificuldade, o que denunciava seu aparente cansaço e mostrava uma mancha de sangue no quimono branco, que revelava um ferimento no ombro esquerdo.

— Eu sou você vinte anos mais velho. – ele completou. – Sou o cara que matou o Kasler. Sou o pai do Ginmaru. Lembrou?

O Yorozuya, ainda sob o efeito do álcool, ficou assombrado. Engoliu seco e exclamou:

— Não brinca!

O outro levou a mão ao ombro ferido enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

— Parece estranho, mas este é um caso incomum de um faz-tudo pedindo ajuda a outro faz-tudo.

— Ei, o que aconteceu lá pra você viajar no tempo?

— Lá dentro eu te conto.

O Yorozuya mais jovem, um pouco menos tonto da bebida, abriu a porta corrediça que estava já destrancada. Deduziu que Shinpachi já chegara fazia tempo e que o esperava para dar um daqueles seus intermináveis sermões.

De fato, o Shimura estava lá, mas limpou as lentes dos óculos, como se estivesse duvidando delas e com a sensação de que estava vendo dobrado. O Gintoki mais velho logo disse:

— Você tá funcionando muito bem, Shinpachi-kun. É que eu vim no lugar do Ginmaru.

— Você é o Gin-chan mais enrugado? – Kagura disparou.

— Enrugado é o nariz daquela bruxa velha lá embaixo! – ele se sentou no sofá e assumiu um ar bem mais sério. – Na verdade, era para Ginmaru viajar de novo no tempo para esta linha de tempo, mas ele não teve como vir.

— E o que aconteceu pra ele não poder vir? – Shinpachi perguntou.

— Nós dois fomos pegos em uma emboscada.

— Não diga que resolveu se meter no Joui de novo. – o Gintoki mais jovem se fez ouvir.

— Não. Não fiz isso. Você se lembra do desvio intergalático que o Kasler queria fazer no Terminal?

— Sim, lembro. – o Gintoki do presente fazia um esforço de memória em meio à ressaca que começava a ganhar força. – A ideia era se livrar de outra raça de Amantos, não era?

—Aham. Os enjilianos diziam que precisavam de se livrar dos darkenianos, pois eram inimigos mortais.

— Eles não deram essa desculpa só pra invadir a Terra? – Kagura questionou.

— Não era uma desculpa. – o Gintoki do futuro respondeu. – Os tais darkenianos existem. Eles apareceram há pouco mais de dois meses. Realmente estavam perseguindo os enjilianos, seus inimigos mortais.

— Mas os enjilianos foram massacrados naquela batalha, não? – o Gintoki mais jovem questionou.

— Os darkenianos são farinha do mesmo saco. Estão tentando derrubar o atual governo e escravizar a população de Edo.

— Virou moda entre os Amanto vir à Terra escravizar Edo?

— Parece que sim. Mas, de qualquer forma, vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês por conta da Kagura.

— Por que a Kagura-chan? – Shinpachi perguntou.

— Porque ela é a chave para nos livramos dos darkenianos.

— Ei, ei, por que a Kagura tá com essa importância toda? – o Yorozuya mais jovem inquiriu.

― Porque na minha linha de tempo ela não existe. E ela é a única Yato em quem eu confiaria. Os darkeniamos têm um projeto secreto chamado "Projeto K1"... A única coisa que sabemos é que isso envolve o DNA do clã Yato.

Kagura não entendia, de início, o que o Gin-chan vindo do futuro queria dizer. Porém, Shinpachi logo questionou:

— E como a Kagura-chan vai resolver isso?

— O Shinsengumi descobriu que apenas um Yato pode parar isso e evitar que Edo seja dominada... Basta que toque em um leitor de DNA.

— Como se fosse uma senha? – o albino mais jovem interrogou.

— Aham. É bem por aí.

— Depende da Kagura. Se ela topar, nós vamos.


	2. De volta ao futuro

#  **Capítulo 2: De volta ao futuro**

Poderia muito bem ter implorado para Kagura decidir ajudá-lo, mas optou por não fazê-lo. Seria muito egoísmo da sua parte. Preferiu esperar pela resposta da garota ruiva. Enquanto essas novas informações eram processadas por todos, Shinpachi tratava de providenciar bandagens e pomada para a versão mais velha de Gintoki.

Kagura estava pensativa. Lembrava-se da aventura de meses atrás, em que soubera que, naquela linha temporal para a qual viajara, ela estava morta havia cerca de dezoito anos. Fora uma viagem surreal ao tempo, tão surreal que não havia como contar para mais ninguém, pois nenhuma pessoa, além do Trio Yorozuya, acreditaria. E, naquela viagem ao futuro, os três ajudaram o jovem Ginmaru a encontrar o pai e, de quebra, toparam derrotar o tal do Lorde Kasler, para evitar que o pior ocorresse àquele mundo.

Naquela viagem, a grande responsabilidade, a grande missão, estivera nas mãos de Gin-chan. E, meses depois, o Gin-chan do futuro precisava de sua ajuda. A julgar pelo o que ouvira dele, era como se o destino dele estivesse em suas mãos.

Era algo que lhe dava a sensação de que começava a perceber um peso em suas costas. O destino de um mundo estava nas mãos de uma garotinha.

Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido por um barulho nojento no banheiro. Mais precisamente, o familiar som de alguém vomitando. Em seguida, a torneira da pia sendo aberta e liberando água por longos minutos, o que denunciava que Gintoki estava sentindo com ainda mais força os efeitos da última bebedeira.

E, para completar o roteiro, ele saiu do banheiro com a permanente natural prateada ensopada. Havia enfiado a cabeça na pia para molhar com água fria e aliviar a ressaca e, após passar na cozinha para pegar na geladeira um copo cheio de iogurte de morango para repor os açúcares perdidos no vaso sanitário, sentou-se à mesa, massageando as têmporas.

― Nunca mais vou beber tanto... Essa ressaca é insuportável! Esse barulho todo tá fazendo minha cabeça latejar!

― Mas ninguém tava conversando até agora, Gin-san. – Shinpachi disse.

― O barulho dos esparadrapos me incomoda, a Kagura mascando o sukonbu me incomoda, a minha respiração incomoda, tudo incomoda alguém morrendo de ressaca!

Tão logo Gintoki terminou sua queixa, a campainha tocou. Atender ou não atender, eis a questão! Não poderiam revelar, sob hipótese alguma, a presença da contraparte do futuro do Yorozuya, pois muita coisa dependeria de o trio ficar de bico calado a respeito de algumas coisas que poderiam ocorrer no decurso dos anos.

A campainha tocou novamente, provando o quanto poderiam ficar sensíveis os ouvidos de alguém acometido por uma ressaca. Para o albino mais jovem, era como se dentro de sua cabeça estivessem repicando uns três sinos bem escandalosos.

Mais uma vez, tocaram com insistência a campainha. Clientes? Era uma possibilidade meio remota naquele momento e àquela hora. Zura? Não, ele não tocava a campainha antes de entrar enquanto fugia do Shinsengumi. Sacchan? A _kunoichi stalker_ masoquista seguia a cartilha dos ninjas à risca, sempre o surpreendendo com sua furtividade. E o Shinsengumi só apareceria se Zura estivesse por aquelas bandas, mas derrubaria a porta para entrar.

Se não era nenhuma dessas alternativas anteriores, só poderia ser...

― Gintoki! Cadê o aluguel do mês?

― A bruxa velha?! – o Gintoki mais velho, mesmo depois de anos, reconhecia facilmente a voz de Otose.

― Tama! – a brux..., digo, Otose ordenou, do outro lado. – Atire na porta! Quero ver se esse enrolado vai fugir de mim desta vez!

― Shinpachi, Kagura! – o Gintoki mais jovem olhou para os companheiros. – Prontos?

― Ei, espera aí! – o Yorozuya mais velho protestou. – O que vocês vão fazer?

Não houve tempo para resposta, ele foi puxado por Kagura pelo quimono e todos saíram em desabalada carreira escada abaixo, atropelando quem estivesse na frente.

― Esqueceu do quanto fugia de pagar o aluguel? – Gintoki perguntou de forma zombeteira à sua versão mais velha. – Ah, e topamos o serviço!

― Somos a Yorozuya Gin-chan, fazemos qualquer serviço! – Shinpachi disse.

― Kagura? – o Gintoki vindo do futuro indagou.

A ruiva sorriu:

― E vou ficar aqui morrendo de tédio? Aperta o botão desse controle! AO INFINITO E ALÉM!

O portal para viajar pelo tempo foi imediatamente acionado pelo Gintoki mais velho, mas quando correram para entrar, trombaram em quatro homens que passavam e caíram do outro lado. E, após o portal sumir e o clarão de seu fechamento cessar, três dos homens de preto se levantaram do chão de terra batida de uma das ruas do Distrito de Kabuki.

― Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que nos atropelou? – Yamazaki perguntou, ainda atordoado.

Kondo olhou para os lados, sentindo falta de alguém:

― Ei, Sougo, Zaki, vocês viram o Toshi por aí?

Okita ainda olhava de forma inexpressiva para o local onde estivera o portal momentos antes quando respondeu:

― Ele atravessou aquele portal esquisito com o Chefe Yorozuya.

* * *

E, no mesmo ponto do Distrito Kabuki, mas vinte anos no futuro, um clarão surgiu, jogando no chão o grupo de pessoa que entrara pelo portal de viagem no tempo. O Gintoki mais velho foi o primeiro a sair da pilha humana, reconhecendo com facilidade o ambiente à sua volta.

Estava em casa, por assim dizer, mas o cenário não parecia muito convidativo. Não era à toa, pois ainda havia destruição e corpos jogados ao chão, resultado de uma batalha travada nas ruas daquele distrito.

Kagura interrompeu seu fluxo de pensamentos:

― O que aconteceu aqui?

― Eu também quero saber, mas tem como sair de cima de mim? – Shinpachi questionou.

― Eu adoraria saber também, mas... DÁ PRA SAÍREM DE CIMA DE MIM OU TÁ DIFÍCIL? – Gintoki esbravejou.

― SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, YOROZUYA, QUE MEU OUVIDO NÃO É ALUGADO! – outra voz berrou furiosa.

Imediatamente, o Trio Yorozuya saiu de cima de quem havia gritado por último. Qual não foi a surpresa ao descobrirem o integrante extra do grupo de viajantes do tempo...

― Você...?! – Gintoki estava incrédulo.

― H-HIJIKATA-SAN?! – Shinpachi expressou a surpresa do restante do grupo.


	3. O passageiro clandestino

#  **Capítulo 3: O passageiro clandestino**

Hijikata continuou meio desnorteado quando se levantou e viu o ambiente ao seu redor. De um instante ao outro, o Distrito Kabuki ia de um local peculiar em seus dias normais para um cenário de fim de batalha. E, para completar, não conseguia entender por que via o Yorozuya duplicado.

― Mas que diabos aconteceu por aqui? – murmurou enquanto acendia um cigarro para tentar acalmar seus nervos.

― Eu nunca vi o Distrito Kabuki desse jeito! – Shinpachi exclamou. – E olha que já tivemos umas batalhas bem sérias por aqui!

― Ei – Gintoki chamou sua contraparte mais velha. – Foi por aqui que você estava quando foi à nossa época?

O mais velho respondeu que sim, enquanto localizava sua _bokutou_ cravada em um cadáver Amanto. Arrancou a espada de madeira de onde estava e sacudiu o sangue que dela começava a escorrer. Como se lembrasse algo, acelerou o passo e seguiu até a Yorozuya. Subiu as escadas e encontrou a porta aberta e a sala toda revirada, além de algumas manchas de sangue. Ouviu um choro e encontrou Sadaharu, que parecia assustado com alguma coisa, apesar de estar ileso.

Olhou ao seu redor e, além do grupo do passado, que o seguira, não encontrou o que ou quem procurava.

― Cara, que bagunça... – o Sakata mais jovem disse enquanto enfiava o dedo mindinho no ouvido para tirar a cera. – O que aconteceu aqui? Um assalto?

― Não, Yorozuya. – o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, mesmo sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, respondeu com seus conhecimentos policiais. – É um cenário de invasão e alguém tentou defender este lugar.

― O Ginmaru-san? – Shinpachi perguntou.

― Quem é Ginmaru?

― Longa história, Mayora. – o Gintoki do passado respondeu.

― Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu aqui? Onde exatamente estamos? Ou melhor... “Quando” estamos?

― Podemos responder a essas perguntas se me seguirem até Yoshiwara. – uma voz feminina disse. – Aqui, por enquanto, não está seguro.

― Eu imaginava. – o Yorozuya mais velho concordou enquanto pegava um smartphone caído no chão e olhava para a recém-chegada. – Faz tempo que você tá aí, Tsukuyo?

A loira sorriu.

― Cheguei aqui bem na hora em que vocês vieram do passado. Vamos!

Apesar de a Cortesã da Morte ter chamado todos a saírem, ninguém pôde avançar. A entrada estava obstruída por Amantos diversos, com uniformes militares na cor amarela, o que indicava que a discrição não era algo desejável para quem integrasse tal grupo.

O líder do grupo era um alien com cara de sapo e deu um passo à frente enquanto desembainhava a espada:

― Bem que dizem que os humanos sempre voltam para casa... Não é? Já conseguimos expulsar os outros três chamados “Reis Divinos” deste distrito, só falta você... Shiroyasha!

Com o ataque iminente, Tsukuyo preparou as kunais a serem lançadas, enquanto os dois Gintokis sacavam suas espadas de madeira e Kagura apontava seu guarda-chuva, pronto para atirar. Sem muita alternativa, Hijikata viu-se obrigado a também se preparar, sacando sua katana, enquanto Shinpachi era o único desarmado...

... Ou pensava que estava, pois encontrou, em meio àquela bagunça, outra katana.

― A katana do Ginmaru-san... – murmurou com várias interrogações brotando em sua mente.

Entretanto, precisavam deter aquele ataque que não se fez esperar. O líder com cara de sapo se lançou ao ataque com seu grupo, mas acabou se detendo quando pareceu reconhecer o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi... Que agora não entendia mais nada.

― Você não deveria estar aqui.

― Por quê?

― Você sabe muito bem.

O moreno mordeu o cigarro de raiva. Não bastava estar perdido naquele lugar, época, ou algo parecido, estava se envolvendo sem saber em algo que parecia perigoso, a julgar pelo tom de voz do cara de sapo, que chamou seus comandados para irem embora, com um aviso:

― Depois do Distrito Kabuki, será o Shinsengumi.

Um silêncio absoluto dominou a todos após a partida daqueles seres de farda amarela. Enquanto os pertencentes àquela época absorviam a ameaça contida naquelas palavras, os demais não entendiam do que exatamente ela se tratava. E, quebrando o silêncio, Hijikata esbravejou:

― MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, AFINAL?!

― EU É QUE PERGUNTO! – rebateu o Gintoki da mesma linha temporal. – O QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI, SEU PASSAGEIRO CLANDESTINO?

― VOCÊS ME ATROPELARAM E ME ARRASTARAM PRA CÁ!

A discussão acabou não se prolongando, pois, os dois homens foram atingidos por kunais na testa – cortesia de Tsukuyo:

― Se continuarem fazendo esse escândalo todo, eles voltam pra nos matar.

― Isso se você não me matar antes... – Gintoki tentava conter o sangue jorrando da testa após retirar a kunai. – Não basta eu ter que conviver com isso na minha linha temporal, e no futuro vou mesmo ter que aturar isso?

― Era o único jeito. Vocês dois nunca mudam.

― Eu não acredito que ainda vou tomar kunai na minha testa, mesmo depois de tantos anos...!

* * *

Durante todo o trajeto até Yoshiwara, Shinpachi pacientemente explicou a Hijikata tudo o que acontecera na primeira vez em que viajaram no tempo, contando quem era Ginmaru e como ele fora até o passado pedir por ajuda. Ao final, mencionou a dura batalha contra Kasler e a volta para casa.

Ao chegarem até a casa de Hinowa, encontraram-na junto com um homem, que após os cumprimentos, indagou:

― Tsukuyo-nee, alguma pista do Ginmaru?

Tsukuyo encarou o rapaz de olhos verde-oliva, cabelos castanhos curtos, bom porte físico e altura mediana. Respondeu:

― Parece que o levaram, Seita-kun. O telefone e a katana dele ficaram no meio da bagunça. Já fiz contato com o Shinsengumi, eles vão investigar mais a fundo.

― Tomara que o encontrem.

― Ei, ei – o Gintoki vindo do passado atalhou. – Será que alguém pode explicar pra gente o que aconteceu depois que voltamos pra casa?

― Seita-kun – o Gintoki mais velho disse. – Dois chás bem doces pra nós! Eu preciso repor meus açúcares!

Hinowa foi preparando os chás para todos, enquanto Seita os entregava. Hijikata, ao receber o seu, não perdeu tempo e sacou de seu casaco um frasco de maionese, com a qual cobriu o chá da xícara e o bebeu, sob os olhares de nojo dos albinos ao seu lado.

― E então? – o Yorozuya perguntou à sua contraparte mais velha. – O que exatamente tá acontecendo por aqui?

― Lembra que antes eu mencionei sobre os darkenianos?

― Os inimigos mortais dos enjilianos? Eles usariam o Terminal pra um desvio intergaláctico pra explodir os darkenianos, se não me engano...

― Isso. Depois que vocês voltaram ao passado, eles apareceram, isso já faz uns dois meses, mais ou menos. Acharam interessante dominar nosso mundo, começando por Edo. E eles acham que pra conseguir dominar Edo, têm que começar pelos lugares que resistiram aos Amanto.

― Então é por isso que Kabuki tá daquele jeito?

― Sim, eles estão atacando Kabuki e tentando expulsar os Quatro Reis Divinos.

O Gintoki mais jovem entendeu do que se tratava. Os Quatro Reis Divinos do Distrito Kabuki eram os responsáveis pelo delicado equilíbrio daquele distrito. Os antigos Reis Divinos eram a Princesa Kada, Doromizu Jirouchou, Saigou Tokumori e Otose. Depois da verdadeira batalha entre os quatro setores por eles representados, os sucessores assumiram seus respectivos lugares foram Kurogoma Katsuo, Azumi, Shimura Tae e Sakata Gintoki (que se tornou sucessor de Otose por livre e espontânea pressão).

Perguntou:

― Expulsaram quantos?

― Quase três. A irmã-gorila do quatro-olhos ainda tem como aliado o Shinsengumi.

― Claro, claro... Por isso a ameaça também ao Shinsengumi.

― E por que o Shinsengumi se meteria numa coisa dessas? – Hijikata questionou. – Agora entendo a ameaça. Provavelmente devo ter mudado pouco nesta época e me confundiram com a minha contraparte.

― Continua o mesmo chato de galocha de sempre e comendo a mesma comida de cachorro de sempre.

O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi apenas se limitou a soltar um “tsc!” para se segurar e não partir para cima do “mestre-da-irritação” de sua linha temporal. Não estava disposto a correr o risco de ter outra kunai enfiada na cabeça.

Shinpachi olhou para Kagura e perguntou para o Gintoki mais velho:

― Gin-san, agora entendi que aqueles darkenianos querem derrubar o Distrito Kabuki, mas... Onde a Kagura-chan entra nessa história?

― Será que não é pela minha força? – a Yato questionou toda confiante, mostrando seu muque enquanto Sadaharu latia em aprovação.

― Não. – respondeu o Gintoki que fora questionado. – Ela vai ser importante pra ajudar a impedir que liberem um novo projeto dos darkenianos.

― E que projeto é esse? – o Sakata mais jovem indagou.

― O “Projeto K1”. – disse o Shinpachi daquela linha temporal, acabando de chegar junto com mais duas pessoas.


	4. O Projeto K1

#  **Capítulo 4: O Projeto K1**

Hijikata encarava surpreso o grupo que acabava de chegar ao local onde ele estava com os demais. O que aquele quatro-olhos estava fazendo, vestindo o uniforme preto do Shinsengumi? E onde estava Kondo-san?

― Yo, Comandante Quatro-Olhos! – o Gintoki mais velho o saudou.

Hijikata deduziu que a saudação era para a sua contraparte do futuro, o que o fez se lembrar de um encontro meses atrás com o Yorozuya, que estranhamente lhe recomendou fazer um exame de vista. Ou seja, fora quando eles haviam retornado da primeira viagem no tempo.

_“Ei, Mayora. Melhor fazer exame de vista de vez em quando.”_

Então ele fora promovido a Comandante do Shinsengumi, no lugar de Kondo-san?

Suas deduções caíram por terra logo em seguida.

― Olá, Gin-san! – o Shinpachi fardado respondeu e viu algumas bandagens no amigo. – Você está bem?

“O QUÊ?! COMO ELE ASSUMIU O POSTO DO KONDO-SAN?!”

Não acreditara quando aquele garoto havia lhe contado essa parte, até ver com seus próprios olhos! E não conseguia conjecturar como o quatro-olhos poderia ter conseguido a ascensão até o comando do Shinsengumi. Tudo bem que a diferença entre as duas épocas era de vinte anos, mas olhando para a cara daquele moleque irritante que andava com aquele idiota de cabelo ruim, não conseguia imaginá-lo com capacidade suficiente para liderar todos os homens de preto... E para liderá-lo.

A lógica óbvia e natural era que o Vice-Comandante assumisse o posto de Comandante na ausência ou impedimento do mesmo. Não que o cargo fosse vitalício por alguém ter queimado etapas.

― MAS QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? COMO É QUE ESSE MOLEQUE QUATRO-OLHOS SE TORNOU COMANDANTE?!

Sua contraparte mais velha tinha no rosto uma expressão conformada, enquanto o Comandante Shimura respondeu:

― É a mesma pergunta que me faço todos os dias há dez anos, Hijikata-san...

O Hijikata mais velho emendou:

― O Shimura-san salvou a vida do Kondo-san em batalha, dez anos atrás. Abdicou do comando do Shinsengumi e botou o cunhado no lugar. – acendeu um cigarro. – Vai entender.

O Gintoki de sua linha temporal parecia se divertir com a expressão de choque do Mayora. Já que ele viera como passageiro clandestino na viagem pelo tempo, era justo que recebesse sua cota de choques, tal como ele recebera na primeira vez.

― Eu te entendo, cara...! – disse em tom de troça.

O moreno nada disse, por mais que tivesse uma grande vontade de dar uns sopapos naquele cara de cabelo ruim, que o encarava com uma expressão debochada. Queria muito, muito mesmo dar um soco no meio da cara do Yorozuya e tirar da cara dele aquele sorriso irônico e, ao mesmo tempo, sádico.

Sim, embora Sougo fosse abertamente sádico, conhecia bem o Yorozuya para saber que ele também adorava umas boas doses de sadismo e trollagem. Ah, mas tinha uma vontade imensa de voar para cima daquele idiota... Porém, o choque com aquelas revelações o deixara sem condições de ter uma reação física de desembainhar a katana e lhe cortar o pescoço.

― Ora, ora... – a inconfundível voz monocórdica de Okita vinha acompanhada do som da bazuca prestes a ser disparada. – Que ótima oportunidade para apagar a existência do Hijikata-san da História...

― SOUGO!! – os dois Vice-Comandantes gritaram ao mesmo tempo. – ABAIXA ESSA BAZUCA!

― NINGUÉM VAI APAGAR NINGUÉM AQUI DA HISTÓRIA, OKITA-SAN! – o Comandante Shimura esbravejou à maneira de sua contraparte do passado.

Respondendo um “Tá bom”, Okita abaixou a bazuca, o que mostrou que Shimura Shinpachi, Comandante em exercício do Shinsengumi, tinha conquistado certo respeito. Ele pigarreou de leve, porque ainda havia se encarregado pessoalmente de dar respostas, ainda mais após o que ocorrera em Kabuki.

― Até agora, não conseguimos descobrir o paradeiro do Ginmaru-san. – disse. – Mas estamos tentando encontra-lo... E sei que farei uma manobra arriscada, mas mobilizei uma parte dos nossos homens para se infiltrarem em Kabuki para continuarem a investigar e eventualmente proteger o distrito de um novo ataque. Temos poucas pessoas que ficaram no Distrito Kabuki após a última batalha, então creio que o Shinsengumi pode ajudar a reforçar essas defesas.

― E sobre o “Projeto K1”? – Tsukuyo questionou. – O que mais já foi descoberto?

― Como o pessoal do passado também está aqui, acho que é melhor a gente explicar tudo de uma vez. – seu olhar recaiu sobre o Trio Yorozuya do passado, mais Hijikata e se deteve em Kagura. – Yamazaki-san continua nos enviando relatórios sobre o que foi descoberto até agora a respeito desse projeto. Ele tem um contato em meio aos aliados dos darkenianos e diz que o projeto é mantido com o máximo possível de sigilo. Tudo o que apuramos é que, antes mesmo que houvesse a invasão enjiliana, um pequeno grupo de darkenianos estava entre nós. Até mesmo antes de Ginmaru nascer.

― Então poderia ser quando a Kagura-chan estava viva nesta linha de tempo? – o Shinpachi do passado indagou.

― Com certeza. – o outro Shimura respondeu. – Em algum momento eles coletaram o DNA Yato e estão usando isso para o projeto deles. O contato de Yamazaki-san lhe disse que suspeita que estão usando esse DNA para poder fazer um exército de Yatos artificiais.

― Ei, e onde a Kagura entra? – o Gintoki do passado perguntou.

― Já sei! – a garota Yato se entusiasmou, mostrando mais uma vez seu muque. – Nós vamos invadir o laboratório deles e quebrar tudo, e aí vai precisar da minha força!

Gintoki aplicou-lhe um sonoro cascudo:

― Larga a mão de ser besta, Kagura!! Deixa o Comandante Quatro-Olhos terminar!

O Comandante Quatro-Olh... Digo, o Comandante Shimura, finalizou:

― Na verdade, precisamos de um Yato para desativar o projeto. Yamazaki-san disse que só o DNA de um Yato pode fazer isso. E aí chegamos até a Kagura-chan.

Kagura ainda esfregava o cocuruto dolorido pelo cascudo que recebera, mas entendia a situação. Sabia que queriam sua ajuda, e ela se disporia a tal, assim como seus companheiros certamente lhe dariam o maior apoio. E sentia-se, de certo modo, muito importante, porque a procuraram para ajudar.

E ela era da Yorozuya, uma faz-tudo, assim como Gin-chan e Shinpachi. Adorava o que fazia, ajudar pessoas... Além de viver aventuras insanas – como aquela – com seus outros dois companheiros.

E mais... Naquela linha temporal eles não a tinham, então se sentia única!

― Topo o serviço – ela disse com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Mas quero comida no capricho!

Desta vez, não houve cascudo, mas cafunés de Shinpachi e Gintoki, que acrescentou:

― Minha parte na comida pode ser de parfaits e outros doces!

O breve “momento família” do Trio Yorozuya foi interrompido por um toque de celular. Era o smartphone de Ginmaru, que o Gintoki daquela linha temporal atendeu:

― Alô. Sim, é o Yorozuya. Hã? Ginmaru? Onde? Como posso confiar em você? Tá.

Após o contato encerrado, informou:

― Alguém está com o Ginmaru.


	5. Filhos podem brotar de onde os pais desavisados não imaginam

#  **Capítulo 5: Filhos podem brotar de onde os pais desavisados não imaginam**

― Alguém está com o Ginmaru.

Gintoki fitava seu reflexo na tela apagada do smartphone do filho, pensando no telefonema recebido. Era uma voz masculina, que não foi possível reconhecer, e isso o deixava mais tenso. Queria ter reconhecido o Zura, o Gorila, o Sakamoto... Qualquer conhecido o deixaria menos aflito.

Mas não deixaria isso dominá-lo. Ele iria buscar Ginmaru, da mesma forma que Ginmaru o buscara meses atrás.

Ele era sangue do seu sangue, e os últimos meses haviam sido de reaproximação entre pai e filho, depois de uma década distantes um do outro. Não permitiria que Amantos destruíssem sua vida mais uma vez, como chegaram a fazer antes.

Levantou-se, decidido a ir encontra-lo. Porém...

― Eu não iria sozinho se fosse você, Gin-san. – o Shinpachi mais velho alertou. – Você é o próximo alvo dos darkenianos.

― Tá bom. – ele concordou meio a contragosto. – E quem vai comigo?

― Hijikata-san e eu vamos com você.

― Eu darei cobertura. – Tsukuyo disse.

Nisso, o latido de Sadaharu foi ouvido. Gintoki olhou para trás, e viu o grande cão branco cheirando a katana embainhada de Ginmaru que estava na mão do Shinpachi mais jovem e abanando a cauda.

― Parece que o Sadaharu já sabe onde ele está! – Kagura avisou.

Tão logo a garota Yato terminou a frase, Sadaharu saiu disparado. E, logo atrás dele, Gintoki agarrou-lhe a cauda.

― PERAÍ, SADAHARU, VOU JUNTO!

― Okita-san, proteja o pessoal que veio do passado!

E, logo atrás, Comandante e Vice-Comandante tiveram que correr se quisessem dar cobertura para o albino e o cão gigante, deixando para trás o Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado, junto com Hijikata, que estava novamente sob a mira do Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi.

― Oportunidade perfeita agora! – sorriu sadicamente.

― ABAIXA ESSA BAZUCA, SOUGO! EU VIM DO PASSADO, MAS AINDA SOU SEU SUPERIOR!

― Espera aí, Okita-kun! – Gintoki interveio.

Hijikata respirou mais aliviado. Sougo preferia respeitar aquela aberração do açúcar que não tinha nem onde cair morto a respeitar seu superior. E isso não mudava nem com o passar dos anos, pelo o que percebeu.

― Pode atirar, já estamos numa área segura! – Gintoki disse, enquanto se afastava com Kagura e Shinpachi.

Só deu tempo de ouvir o clique do gatilho e o posterior disparo, que provocou uma explosão ao longe. O Vice-Comandante só sobreviveu ao ataque porque instintivamente se jogou no chão e saiu ileso. Levantou-se tomado pela raiva e estava disposto a ir para cima do culpado por toda aquela situação:

― VOCÊ ME PAGA, YOROZUYA!!

Gintoki, claro, não conteve um sorriso debochado.

* * *

― EI, SADAHARU, ESPERA AÍ, VOU CAIR!!

O Gintoki mais velho tentava se segurar da melhor forma possível no grande cão, mas tudo o que conseguira era se agarrar com firmeza aos pelos da cauda felpuda do animal de proporções gigantescas. Sadaharu possuía mais afeto por Ginmaru do que por ele, provavelmente por conta dos seus dez anos de ausência. Apesar de tudo, tinha afeição pelo cão que outrora fora mascote de Kagura, justamente por lembra-la.

Haviam chegado à entrada do Distrito Kabuki, onde Sadaharu estacou, fazendo o albino ser lançado para longe e cair de cara no chão batido.

― Aiaiaiaiai... – queixou-se enquanto esfregava o nariz dolorido. – Vê se avisa quando vai parar, saco de pulgas...!

Sadaharu se virou para ele e voltou a cheirar a katana de Ginmaru, que estava à sua cintura junto com a bokutou. Voltou a cheirar o chão, como se confirmasse que o cheiro encontrado era o mesmo daquela katana. O animal passou a andar, enquanto seguia seu faro. Gintoki andava ao seu lado, sendo alcançado por Tsukuyo, Shinpachi e Hijikata.

Os quatro seguiram com o grande cão até um hospital fora dos arredores de Kabuki. Sadaharu latiu enquanto olhava para a porta do prédio. Entenderam que Ginmaru estaria por perto.

Quando se dirigiram para a entrada, apareceram cerca de dez Amantos envergando a característica farda amarela de subordinados aos darkenianos. Pareciam surgir do nada e já foram para cima do grupo, que ofereceu resistência. Entretanto, a luta fora breve, pois uma quinta pessoa surgira para retalhar os aliens.

― Ele está lá dentro, Yorozuya-san. – o recém-chegado dizia enquanto embainhava a katana.

A pessoa em questão era um homem, que usava um quimono yukata vermelho-escuro liso, calçava chinelos e usava um chapéu de palha que encobria seu rosto.

― Por que eu deveria confiar em você? – o albino demonstrou cautela, embora seu instinto samurai não estivesse tão alerta quanto àquele indivíduo.

― Porque fui eu que ajudei o garoto a sair vivo do Distrito Kabuki. – foi possível ver o sorriso do jovem.

― É falta de educação não se apresentar. Se você é um dos “caras legais”, é bom parar de mistério.

― Podem me chamar de Taichirou.

― Muito bem, Taichirou-kun. Leve-nos ao Ginmaru.

Não foi preciso entrar no hospital, pois pela porta já saía um jovem albino com alguns curativos no rosto, o braço esquerdo com algumas bandagens, assim como a mão direita. Estava meio pálido, mas parecia bem. Sorriu:

― Taichirou-kun é um bom sujeito, pai... E como foi a viagem ao passado?

Gintoki ficou aliviado e lhe entregou a katana:

― Missão cumprida. Estão lá em Yoshiwara.

Durante a conversa entre pai e filho, Hijikata ficou incomodado com os constantes olhares a ele dirigidos por Taichirou:

― Por que você tá me encarando assim? Nunca viu uma farda do Shinsengumi antes?

― Me desculpe.

― Relaxa, Hijikata-san! – Shinpachi tentava quebrar a tensão. – Talvez não seja nada de mais!

Taichirou novamente encarou o Vice-Comandante:

― Hijikata? Hijikata Toushirou?

― Sim. – o Vice-Comandante respondeu enquanto acendia um cigarro. – Por quê?

Taichirou retirou o chapéu, que revelou os olhos azuis e cabelos negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo que ia até suas costas.

― Finalmente encontrei meu pai! – deu um sorriso amistoso. – Prazer, sou Hijikata Taichirou.

Todos encararam Taichirou em choque, para depois olharem para um estupefato Toushirou, cujo cigarro queimava entre os dedos, no meio do trajeto interrompido para a boca. O Vice-Comandante estava totalmente paralisado pelo choque da apresentação daquele sujeito e por reconhecer nele seus próprios traços.

“O-O... Q-QUE T-TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!!”


	6. Filho de peixe, peixinho é?

#  **Capítulo 6: Filho de peixe, peixinho é?**

― Cara, que tédio... – Gintoki fazia sua costumeira higiene auricular. – Não tem nada pra gente fazer?

― Acho que só quando o pessoal voltar com o Ginmaru-san. – Shinpachi respondeu. – Precisamos esperar pra saber o que fazer.

― Enquanto esperamos, vou comendo este arroz aqui! – Kagura enfiou mais um hashi cheio de arroz na boca, conferindo quanto ainda restava na grande tigela.

Não foi preciso esperar por mais tempo, pois o grupo acabava de regressar a Yoshiwara... Mas parecia regressar em um embaraçoso silêncio. O motivo era um homem de quimono vermelho e chapéu de palha, com uma katana na cintura, cuja presença intrigava o quarteto vindo do passado.

― Bem-vindos! – Seita saudou o grupo recém-chegado. – Quem é o novo amigo de vocês?

O Gintoki mais velho, sem rodeios, respondeu:

― É o filho que o Hijikata-kun acabou de conhecer.

Com os olhos azuis arregalados, o Toushirou vindo do passado encarou sua contraparte para depois encarar o jovem Taichirou. Se já era difícil acreditar nas outras coisas que vira desde sua viagem acidental no tempo, essa era a mais difícil de todas!

De onde ele teria um filho, claramente mais velho do que o pirralho do Yorozuya daquela época?!

Entretanto, ele não era o único em choque. O Trio Yorozuya também estava surpreso, o que consolava um pouco o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. Mesmo com esses olhares, o jovem não se intimidou. Parecia estar acostumado àquele tipo de situação e, apesar da semelhança física, ele pouco lembrava o pai.

Junto com Ginmaru, chegou até Seita e começou a entabular um diálogo com os outros dois, deixando os demais no vácuo. Era sociável e parecia levar a vida na base do bom humor, como se não encarasse nenhum tempo ruim.

Aparentemente, era uma personalidade completamente diferente da de seu irascível genitor, cujas versões tentavam entender de onde brotara esse cara.

― Ei, ei – Ginmaru questionava Taichirou. – De onde você veio, e como descobriu sobre seu pai? Sua mãe demorou a te contar?

― Não. – Taichirou bebericou um pouco de chá servido por Seita, ao mesmo tempo em que os demais se aproximavam para saber a história do jovem. – Eu fui criado por uma família adotiva em Bushuu. Meu pai adotivo se chama Miyojin Katsuji e é de uma família de posses, me dando a criação e o estudo necessários.

― Mas o que te fez vir a Edo?

― O desejo de me ingressar no Shinsengumi. – seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos azuis do Vice-Comandante de sua linha temporal. – Desde que soube da minha verdadeira origem, isso ficou mais forte. Eu já tinha interesse de me ingressar no Shinsengumi, mas isso me fez desejar ainda mais esse objetivo.

Toushirou deu uma baforada no cigarro para depois questionar:

― Além de dizerem quem era seu pai, também sabem quem é sua mãe?

― Só falta sua mãe ser também uma cortesã como a minha era. – Ginmaru observou.

― Não. – o jovem adicionou maionese no chá antes de beber o resto, e depois acrescentou mais duas gotas de pimenta tabasco. – Minha mãe não era uma cortesã. Ela se chamava Okita Mitsuba.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, o Mayora vindo do passado sentiu sua espinha gelar, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia, logo às suas costas, o clique da bazuca prestes a disparar... E aquela voz monocórdica dizer:

― Adeus, Hijikata...!

― SOUGO, NEM PENSE EM DISPARAR!! – o alter-ego mais velho de seu superior ordenou.

― OKITA-SAN! – o Comandante Shimura berrou. – ABAIXA ESSA BAZUCA, NÃO ADMITO QUE A DISPARE CONTRA O HIJIKATA-SAN!

O Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi acabou cedendo e desistiu de aniquilar a família Hijikata das duas linhas de tempo. Mesmo assim, seu olhar transparecia certo grau de ressentimento por fatos passados envolvendo ele, sua irmã e Hijikata.

― Ei, ei – o Gintoki vindo do passado comentou enquanto limpava o salão com o dedo mindinho. – Que climão, hein...?

― Cara... – o outro Gintoki concordou. – Isso ficou realmente tenso. É pior do que comigo, eu mal conhecia a mãe do Ginmaru...

Os dois albinos observavam tudo de longe, enquanto o Hijikata vindo do passado, já refeito do choque a respeito de Taichirou, começou a observar mais detidamente aquele jovem. Sim, era inegável que ele tinha os mesmos traços que os seus, assim como seu gosto pela maionese. Era uma situação bem semelhante à do Yorozuya e o filho, que guardava forte semelhança com o pai.

Entretanto, havia algo naquele sujeito que não se encaixava tão bem em sua história. Se ele era um civil com aspiração a ingressar no Shinsengumi, por que portava uma katana? Tudo bem que nesta época até o filho daquele destrambelhado de cabelo ruim tinha uma, mas dado seu histórico, era uma exceção pontual à regra. O moleque albino era um civil, com postura de civil. O jovem de quimono vermelho era diferente. Sua postura era claramente de um militar, tal como de sua contraparte do futuro, que o encarou e parecia ter as mesmas desconfianças.

Sim, havia algo de muito estranho naquele cara. Não dava para confiar nele... Pelo menos, não cegamente. Duvidava que alguém daquele grupo fosse burro o suficiente para confiar de forma cega em Taichirou. Pelo o que conhecia daquela gente, nem mesmo aquela pirralha que andava às voltas com o Yorozuya seria tão ingênua.

O som de um toque de telefone foi ouvido, e Taichirou pediu licença para se retirar. Toushirou e sua contraparte mais velha o seguiram discretamente com o olhar.

Afastado, o jovem atendia à ligação calmamente e falava baixo, num tom aparentemente conspiratório. Numa hora dessas é que seria bom que Yamazaki estivesse por perto. Um espião como ele saberia descobrir o que exatamente estava havendo.

Após encerrar a ligação, Taichirou disse que precisava ir, pois o chamavam na hospedaria onde estava instalado.

― Ei, ei, aonde vai o Junior? – Gintoki, o Yorozuya vindo do passado, murmurou. – Cara estranho...

― Talvez seja melhor segui-lo – Tsukuyo comentou. – Não sabemos as verdadeiras intenções dele.

― Assim, de cara? – o albino mais velho questionou. – O Mayora Junior vai desconfiar da gente também. Talvez seja melhor deixar que ele vá, achando que confiamos cem por cento nele.


	7. Nem tudo é o que parece ser

#  **Capítulo 7: Nem tudo é o que parece ser**

Após discutirem sobre as suspeitas que tinham em relação a Taichirou e as atualizações de Yamazaki sobre as investigações, o grupo se separou. Tsukuyo ficaria em Yoshiwara para exercer suas funções naquela noite, bem como reuniria a Hyakka para poder reforçar a vigilância em toda a área. Entendia que precaução nunca seria demais, visto o que ocorrera mais cedo em Kabuki.

Os homens do Shinsengumi regressaram ao quartel-general. O Hijikata vindo do passado optara por ir junto, alegando que já não aguentaria ficar perto do “senhor mestre-da-irritação” e suportaria menos ainda aturar dois deles. E Gintoki, tal como sua contraparte do futuro, concordava que seria melhor assim.

Gintoki e Ginmaru, junto com Sadaharu e o Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado, decidiram regressar ao Distrito Kabuki mesmo após o caos de horas atrás. Concluíram que os darkenianos e seus aliados não voltariam a invadir tão cedo o local, que já estava quase deserto por conta de antes.

Após uma caminhada cautelosa, passaram pelo bar de Catherine. O grupo precisava se inteirar de mais alguma novidade no distrito que porventura tivesse ocorrido durante o período de ausência. Devido à confusão do dia, obviamente não havia nenhum cliente e Catherine, claro, encarava o grupo recém-chegado sem esconder o mau humor por ver seu bar às moscas.

― Yo, Catherine! – Ginmaru saudou. – Quais as novas?

― O que acha? – a mulher-gato alienígena respondeu. – Por culpa daqueles invasores eu perdi meus clientes e fiquei no prejuízo!

― E como você fez para não ser ferida, Catherine-san? – Shinpachi indagou.

― Há um dos quartos que é bem protegido, então fiquei segura, apesar do medo. – a dona do bar substituiu o mau humor pela apreensão. – Mas o prejuízo só vai aumentando. Os últimos dias já estavam ruins, mas agora piorou de vez.

― E se fôssemos os clientes do dia?

― Tá, e com que dinheiro? O idiota do seu pai só vive pendurando a conta aqui, desde sempre.

― Ei, ei, eu ainda vou pagar tudo! – o pai de Ginmaru protestou.

O jovem albino abriu a carteira, tirou alguns ienes e sorriu:

― Hoje é por minha conta.

Gintoki e sua contraparte do passado arregalaram os olhos ao ver a quantia.

― De onde você tirou esse dinheiro, Ginmaru?! – o Gintoki mais velho estava surpreso.

― É a minha parte que eu recebo dos trabalhos como Yorozuya. Alguém na casa tem que ser responsável com as finanças.

― Eu vou ter um filho mão-de-vaca, é isso...?! – o Gintoki mais jovem parecia indignado.

― Aprendi com Shinpachi-sensei a saber gastar direito o que ganho.

― Pelo jeito serei um bom sensei! – o Shimura sorriu diante da resposta de Ginmaru.

― Cuidado, senão ele vai virar um par de óculos ambulante como o Shinpachi! – Kagura observou enquanto cutucava o nariz.

― Sou um Sakata – Ginmaru disse. – Não tenho predisposição para ser um quatro-olhos.

― É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ MOSTRA RESPEITO PARA COM O SEU SENSEI?! – Shinpachi berrou como era de praxe.

Ginmaru desconversou:

― Saquê pra três e sucos pra dois! Desce também uns petiscos!

* * *

No QG do Shinsengumi, Hijikata observou que pouca coisa havia mudado em vinte anos. Segundo sua contraparte daquela época, toda a estrutura do quartel-general havia passado recentemente por reformas, devido aos danos dos combates de meses atrás.

Pouco a pouco, o Vice-Comandante ia assimilando com mais clareza todo o ocorrido desde que viajara acidentalmente para aquela linha temporal. Várias coisas haviam mudado, ao mesmo tempo em que outras permaneciam basicamente iguais. Apesar de o Shinsengumi estar sendo comandado por outra pessoa, a filosofia dos homens de farda preta seguia sendo a mesma. O quatro-olhos parecia buscar isso e tinha o auxílio dos integrantes mais antigos do grupo.

Era estranho conversar com sua versão mais velha, pois basicamente conversava consigo mesmo. Mas compreendia por que ele parecia conformado em seguir como Vice-Comandante ao invés de reivindicar para si o cargo de Comandante, contestando a decisão de Kondo-san. O Shimura era disciplinado desde sempre, embora fosse irritante, e zelava para o Shinsengumi seguir como sempre fora. E ele, Hijikata Toushirou, preferira seguir no mesmo cargo para direcioná-lo no cumprimento do código de conduta dos homens de preto.

E ambos compartilhavam a desconfiança quanto a Taichirou. Não que o mais velho negasse a paternidade, pois era óbvia demais. A aparência e até os hábitos alimentares denunciavam os seus traços, praticamente dispensando um eventual exame de DNA. Porém, o caráter daquele jovem era uma incógnita. Possuía um ar tranquilo demais, uma tranquilidade irritante que lembrava a tranquilidade irritante de Sougo.

E a sua postura. Para um aspirante ao Shinsengumi vindo de Bushuu, a postura não batia. Um civil com uma espada, fosse uma bokutou ou uma katana, tinha uma postura diferente da postura de um militar do Shinsengumi ou de um ex-combatente de guerra.

Já conhecia a forma de lutar do Yorozuya, pois, dado seu histórico como ex-combatente do Joui, e apesar de ser o idiota desleixado que era, mantinha o mínimo de traços de disciplina militar. O filho dele era um civil usando uma katana, com uma postura semelhante à do pai.

Mas Hijikata Taichirou... Este tinha uma postura totalmente militar, tal como um integrante do Shinsengumi ou do Mimawarigumi.

Tragou o cigarro e liberou lentamente a fumaça em um lento assoprar. Murmurou, absorto em algumas memórias passadas:

― Hijikata Taichirou... Será que podemos realmente confiar nele?

* * *

No meio da noite, Taichirou seguiu por vielas escuras, buscando ficar imerso nas sombras. Sua indumentária vermelho-escuro ajudava em parte nessa tarefa, facilitada também pela lua encoberta. Caminhou cautelosamente por mais alguns metros, até encontrar um homem de farda branca.

― Ora, ora, se não é o Miyojin-Taichou! – o rapaz, que aparentava ter cerca de dezoito anos, sorriu.

― E aí, Mikami? – Taichirou retribuiu o sorriso. – Ninguém te seguiu?

― Eu acho que não.

Taichirou agarrou Mikami pela farda branca e, aliado ao seu sorriso, seu olhar se tornou sombrio:

― É bom que ninguém tenha te seguido, ou então te mostrarei que não foi só por meus olhos azuis que me tornei o Capitão da Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi!

― Te garanto que ninguém me seguiu, tomei todas as precauções necessárias, Miyojin-Taichou!

― Assim espero, porque ainda tenho muito a fazer. Preciso continuar minha aproximação do Shinsengumi.

― Os caipiras engoliram a sua história?

Taichirou assumiu um ar mais compenetrado, enquanto seus olhos estreitaram levemente à menção da palavra “caipiras”:

― Ainda é cedo para dizer se acreditaram de fato. Ninguém daquele grupo é necessariamente o que aparenta. São pessoas com o mínimo de inteligência para não engolir qualquer lorota. Apresentar-se com o sobrenome Hijikata ou Okita não me garante segurança alguma. Meu tio Sougo não confia e não respeita qualquer um. E meu pai é apenas o famoso Vice-Comandante Demoníaco do Shinsengumi, não confia em quase ninguém. Não iria confiar num suposto filho que mal acabara de conhecer.

― E aqueles dois de cabelo prateado?

― Estamos falando do Shiroyasha, o Demônio Branco, e seu filho, que também é tão perigoso quanto. Eles resistiram ao ataque no Distrito Kabuki. Todos eles estavam naquela batalha no Terminal, lembra?

― Claro, nós mudamos de lado no último instante e nos aliamos aos caipiras e ao bando deles.

― Sim, o Mimawarigumi sempre estará do lado que estiver ganhando.

― Claro – Mikami afirmou com convicção total do que dizia. – Estaremos sempre do lado certo, o lado que vence! Somos da elite, não devemos ficar com perdedores.

Taichirou nada respondeu, antes preferindo guardar para si suas reflexões a respeito do lado certo no qual o Mimawarigumi deveria ou não estar naquele momento.


	8. De ressacas e amores

#  **Capítulo 8: De ressacas e amores**

No Distrito Kabuki, os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir e, enquanto Tama jogava água na frente do bar de Catherine, a parte de cima do prédio ainda parecia mergulhada num misto de preguiça e ressaca. Na sala e no quarto ouvia-se a estranha sinfonia de roncos, que não cessara nem quando um despertador em forma de justaway tocava no quarto até levar um soco... E nem o toque igualmente escandaloso de um smartphone em sua função de despertador atrapalhara o sono.

Shinpachi, que já estava acordado há horas e de posse de uma frigideira e uma concha, contemplava a cena e ouvia aquela sinfonia de roncos. O Gin-san de sua linha temporal dormia esparramado no sofá da sala. Kagura dormia dentro do armário, que ainda mantinha as características originais de vinte anos atrás. O Gintoki mais velho e Ginmaru dormiam no quarto. Sadaharu dormia tranquilamente atrás do outro sofá, onde Shinpachi dormira.

O Shimura percebeu que os anos passariam e praticamente nada iria mudar. Bom, hora de acordar o pessoal para o café da manhã. Sabia que as reclamações seriam bem maiores hoje. Eram três marmanjos de ressaca e uma garota preguiçosa.

Respirou fundo, reunindo toda a concentração para aquela árdua tarefa de todas as manhãs. Bateu com força a concha contra o fundo da frigideira várias vezes. Gintoki caiu do sofá já na primeira batida e, no chão mesmo, tapou os ouvidos com as mãos. A porta do armário se abriu e Kagura caiu de seu dormitório, de cara no chão. A porta corrediça do quarto se abriu e Ginmaru saiu enfiando os dedos nos ouvidos e uma expressão de dor. E seu pai, ainda tonto de sono, gritou:

― DÁ PRA PARAR COM ESSE BARULHO TODO? EU NÃO SOU SURDO!

O Gintoki mais jovem emendou:

― MAS VAI ME DEIXAR SURDO SE CONTINUAR BATENDO NESSA FRIGIDEIRA!

Após Shinpachi parar de bater na frigideira, Ginmaru resmungou:

― Cara... Eu não deveria ter tomado aquele porre, tô acabado...!

O garoto de óculos viu Kagura ir lavar a cara no banheiro, enquanto os três albinos se jogaram nos sofás com as mesmas queixas às quais estava acostumado. Tudo girava em volta da ressaca dos três homens.

Comparando Gintoki aos vinte e poucos anos com o Gintoki de quarenta e poucos anos, realmente não havia quase diferença. Talvez o mais velho tivesse um pouquinho a mais de maturidade do que seu chefe de sua linha temporal... Mas era só um tiquinho a mais, uma pequena contribuição da paternidade.

Daquele trio de marmanjos de cabelos prateados, quem parecia ter mais juízo era Ginmaru. De alguma forma, a contraparte do futuro de Shinpachi conseguira influenciá-lo em alguns aspectos. Embora tivesse herdado o temperamento explosivo e voluntarioso de seu pai, o jovem Sakata aparentava ser um pouco mais comedido em suas ações e em seus hábitos. E, a julgar seu comportamento ao encarar uma ressaca – considerando-se os padrões de comportamento de Gintoki, os quais já conhecia de longa data – ele parecia não ter o costume de encher a cara tal como o pai.

O momento de observação de Shinpachi foi interrompido por um toque de campainha. Quem seria àquela hora? O distrito estava quase deserto por conta do ocorrido na véspera e, naquela linha temporal, Gin-san não precisava mais se preocupar com aluguel, pois o andar de cima lhe pertencia, como herança deixada por Otose.

Esperava que fosse aliado.

Como todo mundo ainda estava fazendo o download da alma para acordar de vez, o garoto de óculos foi atender.

― Bom dia, Tsukuyo-san!

O garoto recebia a Cortesã da Morte e agora notava que seu visual era ligeiramente diferente. A loira tinha cabelos mais curtos e os deixava soltos. Porém, o tempo parecia não ter influenciado em sua aparência... E sua presença fez com que o Yorozuya mais velho se empertigasse e esquecesse sua ressaca, enquanto sua contraparte mais jovem continuava sofrendo com os efeitos da bebedeira da noite passada.

Aquele comportamento causou estranheza tanto em Shinpachi quanto em Kagura, que saía do banheiro com os cabelos ruivos já arrumados. Ambos se entreolharam.

― Você viu o que eu vi, Quatro-Olhos?

― Parece que sim, Kagura-chan.

― Se vocês estão falando do meu pai – Ginmaru estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois adolescentes. – Sim, ele tá agindo assim porque ele e a Tsuki estão namorando.

Aquilo foi realmente uma surpresa para os dois... E para a contraparte mais jovem do Yorozuya, que também ouviu toda a conversa:

― Espera aí... Eu... Namorando a Tsukuyo...? EM QUE MOMENTO DA MINHA VIDA EU DESENVOLVI TENDÊNCIAS SUICIDAS?!

Quando menos se esperava, uma kunai voou certeira à sua testa. Inconformado com aquilo, ele esbravejou:

― EI, SÉRIO MESMO QUE VOU PASSAR A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA RECEBENDO KUNAI NA TESTA? ISSO É SÉRIO?!

Kagura olhava encantada para Gintoki e Tsukuyo daquela linha temporal. Tsukky várias vezes já dera sinais de que Gin-chan era seu “crush”, mas ele sempre havia sido muito desinteressado. Talvez fosse pelo fato de apanhar dela e de qualquer outra mulher do convívio dele. Mas a loira parecia combinar melhor com o dono da permanente natural prateada.

Será que algum dia veria os dois juntos em sua linha temporal?

― Ginmaru-san – Shinpachi indagou com curiosidade. – Já faz tempo que eles estão juntos?

― Faz alguns meses, logo depois que vocês voltaram pra casa.

* * *

_Chegou a um barzinho que costumava frequentar quando não queria beber no bar de Otose (que posteriormente passou a pertencer a Catherine), após finalmente poder vestir as roupas que há tempos queria vestir – as mesmas de seu alter-ego do passado. Ele e Ginmaru tomaram seus lugares e o dono do bar perguntou:_

_― O de sempre, Sakata-san?_

_― Pode mandar. – Gintoki respondeu._

_― Ok. E você, Sakata-kun? O mesmo?_

_― Não, me vê apenas uma Cola-Cola. Um de nós tem que estar sóbrio._

_― Você não bebe, Ginmaru? – o Sakata mais velho questionou._

_― Só de vez em quando. – o jovem respondeu enquanto abria a lata do refrigerante. – Prefiro Cola-Cola ou leite de morango._

_― Se você nunca tomou um porre, não deixou de ser apenas um moleque._

_― Tomei meu primeiro porre alguns dias antes de viajar ao passado. Botei tudo pra fora, só faltaram minhas tripas. Então, diante disso, já sou um homem._

_― Tsc! Eu realmente parei dez anos no tempo. Eu esqueço que você já não tem mais oito anos._

_― Vai acostumando, pai. – Ginmaru sorriu._

_Nesse meio-tempo alguém se sentou ao lado dos dois. Ao olharem para o lado, eles viram uma mulher loira, vestida de preto e bebendo uma dose de saquê. Ao reconhecer a loira fatal, a espinha de Gintoki logo gelou._

_Era Tsukuyo._

_― Gintoki – ela foi direta. – Preciso falar com você._

_O albino engoliu seco. Sabia que a combinação Tsukuyo mais bebida era igual a encrenca. Nisso, Ginmaru procurou sair de fininho, mas..._

_― Ginmaru – era a voz de um Gintoki paralisado de medo. – Fica aqui._

_― Não precisa ficar. – Tsukuyo disse calmamente. – Pode ir._

_― Não, ele fica._

_― Ele vai._

_― Ele fica!_

_― Ei, Ginmaru! – Seita o chamou do lado de fora. – Vamos dar um rolê?_

_― Agora mesmo! – o jovem Sakata respirou aliviado, enquanto deixava pra trás um pai desolado. – Tsukuyo-san, pai, tô saindo!_

_Desistiu da bebida e observava a mulher ao seu lado. Todo esse tempo e ela ainda conservava sua beleza. A Cortesã da Morte seguia sendo a mesma loira fatal de sempre._

_O tempo fora bondoso para com aquele homem de permanente natural prateada, mesmo ele encontrando um pouco de dificuldade para recuperar o vazio de dez anos em sua memória. Dez anos... Esperara exatos dez anos para falar o que queria falar com ele. Não podia mais ficar sem dizer nada._

_― O que você quer falar comigo? – ele perguntou com um misto de temor e curiosidade._

_O coração dela deu um salto. Não era mais hora para adiamentos. Talvez futuramente não tivesse a mesma chance que tinha agora. Não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos avermelhados, mas precisava encará-los, caso quisesse conseguir o que tanto desejava._

_― Há dez anos eu esperava sem ter muita certeza de que você voltaria. Você sabia que foi dado como morto no dia do seu desaparecimento?_

_― Soube por agora._

_― O único que não quis acreditar nisso desde o começo foi o Ginmaru. A convicção dele foi tanta que o Shinpachi e o Katsura acabaram também acreditando que você estava vivo o tempo todo. Isso me contagiou também. Só que, antes disso, eu fiquei muito mal._

* * *

_― Tsukuyo-nee ficou tão mal que encheu a cara por causa do seu pai. – Seita disse a Ginmaru, enquanto os dois bisbilhotavam o papo entre Gintoki e Tsukuyo de um local fora do alcance da visão de ambos._

_― Não me admiraria se ela tivesse conseguido uma ressaca daquelas de se ficar na história de Yoshiwara. – Ginmaru disse com olhar cético._

_― E foi pra ficar na história. Dois dias de ressaca e não queria sair do quarto pra nada._

* * *

_― Encheu a cara, não foi? – Gintoki foi direto._

_― E quebrei tudo no meu quarto. Ainda bem que hoje eu já me domino mais._

_― É mesmo?_

_― Bom, estou na segunda dose e ainda não te espanquei._

_― Ei, você tá enrolando com o que quer me falar. O que você realmente quer me dizer, hein?_

_Tsukuyo tomou mais um gole de saquê e abafou um riso, antes de dizer:_

_― Ainda não percebeu que, desde que a gente se encontrou pela primeira vez, eu quero você, seu estúpido?_

_Gintoki ficou com a cara completamente vermelha:_

_― Como é que é? Tá brincando?_

_― Eu não iria brincar com uma coisa dessas, Gintoki._

_― Por que eu? E por que levou vinte anos pra dizer isso? E..._

_Tsukuyo agarrou o albino pela gola, deixando-o cara a cara com ela, que repetiu num sussurro:_

_― Eu quero você, seu estúpido!_

_Deu um puxão nele e o surpreendeu com um beijão que o desarmou por completo. Não imaginava que ela seria capaz disso. Sentiu naquele beijo a sinceridade das palavras de Tsukuyo; ela realmente o queria. Finalmente, conseguira agir como uma mulher agiria._

_E o melhor de tudo: apesar de ter sido surpreendido, Gintoki havia gostado._

_― Ahh... Bem... Podemos repetir a dose? – ele perguntou._

_Mais uma vez se beijaram, mas Gintoki interrompeu o beijo e olhou para o lado, onde viu Ginmaru e Seita os observando._

_― O que é que vocês estão olhando? – ele perguntou com seu típico olhar de peixe morto. – Nunca me viram com uma mulher, é?_

_― Com mulher, sim, mas nunca beijando! Eu pensava que você era BV! – Ginmaru disse debochado._

_― SE EU FOSSE VIRGEM, VOCÊ NÃO TERIA NASCIDO, MOLEQUE ESTÚPIDO! OU VOCÊ ESQUECEU QUE FOI PRECISO UM ESPERMATOZOIDE MEU PRA ISSO?_

_Gintoki se levantou e, ao mesmo tempo, procurou pegar o copinho de saquê no balcão. Nisso, Tsukuyo se levantou também e, sem perceber, a mão do ex-samurai pegou algo macio..._

_― Eita... – ele disparou, ao olhar para trás e notar que estava pegando o que não devia: um dos seios de Tsukuyo!_

_A loira agarrou o braço do albino e o jogou no chão, fazendo-o bater de cabeça no assoalho, que se quebrou com o impacto._

_― EU AINDA NÃO TE DEI LIBERDADE PRA ISSO NO NOSSO NAMORO, IDIOTA!_

_― Aiaiaiaiai... – Gintoki tentou se refazer do nocaute que levara. – Eu não sabia que a gente já tava namorando...!_

_Ginmaru observava tudo de longe:_

_― Será que esse namoro vai sobreviver aos dois?_

_― Ginmaru, é mais fácil perguntar se seu pai vai sobreviver a esse namoro... – Seita o corrigiu._

* * *

― Até agora vem sobrevivendo bem, não é, Ginmaru-san? – Shinpachi indagou ainda meio incrédulo.

Ginnmaru sorriu:

― Eles se gostam muito. Apesar das kunais na testa, meu pai é apaixonado por ela, embora não demonstre tanto em público. Acho que isso também o ajuda a lidar com os últimos dez anos. Sabemos que foi terrível para ele. – pausou enquanto olhava o casal conversando. – Um pouco de amor extra faz bem nessas horas. Tô feliz por ele.

Assim que terminou de responder Shinpachi, o jovem albino recebeu uma mensagem em seu telefone:

_“Bom dia,_

_Como está o Distrito Kabuki? Espero que bem. Até o momento também está tudo bem no Shinsengumi._

_Shinpachi.”_

― Hm, Shinpachi-sensei disse que está tudo bem no Shinsengumi. – informou. – E em Yoshiwara?

― A Hyakka verificou e tudo esteve calmo até o momento. – Tsukuyo respondeu. – Até foi para informar isso que vim para cá.

― Aqui também parece que está tudo bem – o Gintoki mais velho disse.

O jovem Shimura retrucou:

― Claro, nem se a Yorozuya estivesse desmoronando vocês acordariam fácil dessa ressaca.

― De todo modo temos que tomar algum cuidado. – a Cortesã da Morte advertiu. – Toda calmaria precede uma tempestade... E pouco conhecemos sobre nosso inimigo.


	9. Tome cuidado ao sair para a rua

#  **Capítulo 9: Tome cuidado ao sair para a rua**

Disciplinado como sempre fora, Hijikata prestava atenção em tudo o que era dito na reunião convocada pelo Comandante Shimura. Enquanto absorvia as informações, seus olhos azuis passavam principalmente por sua contraparte do futuro e por Sougo. O olhar do homem de cabelos cor de areia encontrou o seu, fazendo-lhe gelar a espinha.

Se tinha alguma dúvida do quanto Okita poderia estar ressentido de sua relação com a falecida Mitsuba, todas elas evaporavam naquele momento. Mas havia algo nessa história toda que não se encaixava. Mais precisamente, algum fato anterior à sua partida de Bushuu a Edo, junto com Kondo e Sougo.

Parece que a sua viagem acidental pelo tempo poderia ter embaralhado, mesmo levemente, suas memórias.

Voltou seu foco ao Comandante Quatro-Olhos, que conclamava todos os homens do Shinsengumi a ficarem preparados para qualquer eventualidade, pois todos estavam correndo riscos. Os riscos eram os mesmos de meses atrás, quando eram os tais enjilianos que governavam Edo.

O Shinsengumi vivia em um estado de permanente alerta, numa tensão tal que até mesmo Kondo precisou deixar a aposentadoria e voltar a usar a farda preta para apoiar o agora cunhado.

“Duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma”, diz o ditado. E, no caso, parecia verdade.

Em sua linha de tempo, Kondo-san podia ter todos os defeitos que tinha, mas era um líder cuja personalidade lhe conferia várias qualidades compensatórias. E ele sabia agir em momentos de crise, além de elevar o moral de seus comandados como nenhum outro líder fazia. Provavelmente o Gorila desta época ainda tinha essa capacidade.

O Quatro-Olhos parecia ser bastante esforçado, embora não tivesse a liderança nata de Kondo-san. Não o culpava, pois não conseguia desvinculá-lo do moleque que andava junto com o destrambelhado de cabelo prateado. Mas parecia que seu alter-ego mais velho resolvia isso.

Vários assuntos haviam sido tratados na reunião geral do Shinsengumi, mas o principal era ter cuidado com o Mimawarigumi. Eles estavam novamente ao lado dos governantes, como servis poodles adestrados, segundo os relatórios enviados por Yamazaki.

E ele, querendo ou não, seria envolvido por esse confronto e corria grande perigo. Era afetado pelo paradoxo temporal, da mesma forma que o Yorozuya e o garoto de óculos. De sua existência dependia a existência de sua contraparte e do filho.

Se ele morresse, não seria o único.

* * *

Em Kabuki, as ruas seguiam quase desertas, mesmo após a retirada de cadáveres resultantes do ataque ocorrido na véspera. O ar parecia carregado de medo nas ruas de chão batido do distrito outrora bastante movimentado. Para o grupo que caminhava com certa cautela por aquela área, tudo parecia uma cidade-fantasma.

Nem mesmo as fachadas de sempre lembravam o Distrito Kabuki tal como conheciam. Poucos permaneciam na região, vários fugiram para outros lugares após o último ataque. E tecnicamente restava um dos últimos pilares.

O último dos Quatro Reis Divinos do Distrito Kabuki: Sakata Gintoki.

O Yorozuya mais velho pousou a mão esquerda sobre a bokutou presa à cintura, um hábito dos tempos de combatente da guerra da primeira invasão Amanto, ou quando em situações excepcionais usava uma katana, cuja bainha estaria na cintura. O mais jovem também fazia o mesmo gesto, pois também pressentia igualmente o perigo. Um perigo invisível, mas iminente.

Acompanhando os olhares dos dois, Kagura mantinha uma das mãos segurando firme seu guarda-chuva aberto enquanto Tsukuyo deixava aparecer uma kunai em cada mão. Shinpachi, com uma bokutou reserva do Gintoki mais velho, também imitava o gesto de seu chefe, ao mesmo tempo em que Ginmaru levava a mão esquerda à bainha de sua katana.

Mais cedo, tudo aparentava tranquilidade, mas agora a insegurança pairava sobre todos.

O grupo decidira sair para ver a situação real de Kabuki após o ataque da véspera. Como haviam chegado à noite, não havia muito a se verificar. A noite era traiçoeira naquele momento pós-ataque.

E também nada poderia ser feito quando se havia três homens bêbados no grupo.

Um vulto passou muito rapidamente por Ginmaru que, ao virar-se para ver o que era, já não via mais nada. Segurou com mais força a bainha da katana e levou a mão direita para sacar a espada. Entretanto, a quem enfrentaria?

― Eu também vi, Ginmaru. – Tsukuyo disse.

A kunoichi sabia que nem ela e nem o jovem albino haviam sido os únicos a verem o tal vulto. Fora tão rápido que nem seus olhos treinados identificaram quem corria de forma tão veloz. Apareceram mais dois vultos, o que fez com que todos se colocassem em posição de defesa ou contra-ataque, mas sem saber ao certo contra quem.

― Ei – Gintoki questionou seu alter-ego mais velho. – Foi esse pessoal que invadiu Kabuki quando você foi nos buscar?

― Não. – o Sakata mais velho respondeu. – Quem veio foi um grupo de soldados comuns. Esses eu nunca vi!

Os vultos se multiplicaram e logo começaram a atacar com kunais o grupo, que se defendeu como podia. Kagura, com o auxílio de seu fiel guarda-chuva roxo, disparou rajadas de tiros para abater os inimigos, e o abriu para usar como defesa. Os dois Gintokis se defendiam o máximo que conseguiam com as espadas de madeira, assim como Shinpachi. Ginmaru também buscava se defender com sua katana, embora com a mesma dificuldade dos demais. Tsukuyo conseguia ter um pouco mais de êxito, lançando várias kunais e se valendo de sua agilidade. Ela e Kagura percebiam a dificuldade dos outros companheiros e optaram por dar-lhes cobertura. Aliando as kunais às rajadas de tiro da metralhadora integrada ao guarda-chuva da garota Yato, as duas conseguiam abater uma boa parte dos inimigos que tentavam minar aquela defesa.

Com as duas fazendo a cobertura, os homens fizeram o contra-ataque, derrubando mais daqueles vultos que mal conseguiam ver, mas que o instinto compensava essa dificuldade. Eram pelo menos uns quinze a vinte adversários que o grupo conseguira abater.

Jogados ao chão estavam várias pessoas com capuzes negros e bandagens que lhes encobriam os rostos, bem como as mãos e os braços. Pareciam uma espécie de “múmias ninjas”, pensava o Yorozuya mais jovem.

As baixas inimigas foram numerosas, enquanto o sexteto formado pelo Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado, Gintoki e Tsukuyo daquela linha de tempo e Ginmaru apenas tinha alguns ferimentos mais leves, graças à proteção da loira e da ruiva, que possibilitara o contra-ataque dos demais.

Entretanto, ninguém baixava a guarda. Todos tinham a sensação de que aquilo ainda não havia acabado.

Mais uma leva daquelas “múmias ninjas” surgiu e agora, sabendo o seu modo de agir, o grupo repetiu a estratégia. Aos poucos, foi abatendo mais inimigos, mas um outro vulto conseguiu furar a defesa do grupo e atacou um de seus integrantes.

Ginmaru fora fortemente golpeado e lançado para longe com o impacto que recebera. Meio atordoado, ele se levantou com a katana ainda na mão direita, enquanto limpava um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca, consequência da pancada que recebera no rosto.

O autor do golpe? Uma pessoa que usava um grande guarda-chuva, tal como Kagura usava o seu.

― Um Yato...! – Shinpachi murmurou.

Estavam diante de um indivíduo do Clã Yato, um dos mais poderosos do Universo. O mesmo clã a que pertencia Kagura que, com seus olhos azuis, perscrutava o homem de cima a baixo. Era um homem de aparência jovem, cabelos negros assim como os olhos, pele pálida – uma das características mais marcantes de um Yato – e a altura entre a de Tsukuyo e a de Gintoki. Vestia-se de forma semelhante aos que antes enfrentaram o grupo. Roupa preta, capuz e os braços envolvidos por ataduras. E, claro, o inseparável acessório que identificava de longe aquele clã: o guarda-chuva, cujo tamanho era descomunal.

Não houve conversa, pois o Amanto correu para atacar Ginmaru, que conseguiu, mesmo com dificuldade, bloquear com maestria o novo ataque. E, antes que alguém fosse ajudá-lo, mais daqueles ninjas surgiram para atacar os demais, agora em uma quantidade ainda maior.

O jovem albino não iria facilitar as coisas para seu adversário, que sorria de forma ensandecida. Tal visão era assustadora, parecia que estava lutando contra um monstro. Um monstro extremamente forte, que fizera com que seus braços doessem, mesmo usando toda sua força física – que era grande – para segurar a katana e fazer aquele bloqueio.

Ele sabia da fama dos indivíduos daquele clã. Seu pai os conhecia o suficiente. Bastava ver aquela garota ruiva que lutava alucinadamente para ajudar a defender os demais.

Ginmaru recebeu um novo ataque, do qual conseguiu se esquivar. Entretanto, seu adversário era, além de forte demais, rápido demais. Emendou um potente contra-ataque com o guarda-chuva, que se chocou com a katana do jovem Sakata, quebrando sua lâmina ao meio. E, antes mesmo de ele cair no chão com o impacto do golpe, o Yato disparou vários tiros, dos quais três o atingiram no peito.

Kagura conseguiu chegar a tempo de evitar que ele levasse mais tiros, abrindo seu guarda-chuva para protegê-lo. Ao ver os traços distorcidos do Yato à sua frente, reconhecia a pior face de um indivíduo de seu clã.

Ele estava monstruosamente enlouquecido e só pararia se alguém o matasse.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a garota defendia Ginmaru, o pai do jovem rompeu a barreira feita pelos outros adversários que cercavam os demais do grupo. Possuído pela fúria do antigo Shiroyasha, conseguira tirar forças de onde não tinha para transpassar violentamente aquele Yato ensandecido com sua bokutou.

Seus olhos rubros se arregalaram quando outra cena dolorosa lhe veio à memória. Dezoito anos atrás, ele havia vingado a morte da Kagura de sua linha temporal, dando um fim em Kamui com um golpe semelhante.

E essa lembrança inevitavelmente lhe trouxe medo do pior com relação ao filho e lágrimas aos olhos.


	10. Uma espada quebrada e uma alma quase partida

#  **Capítulo 10: Uma espada quebrada e uma alma quase partida**

Gintoki recolheu a katana quebrada de Ginmaru e a bokutou de sua contraparte do futuro, a qual pôs à cintura junto com a sua. Ele ficara para trás, junto com seus companheiros de viagem no tempo, enquanto os demais acudiam o jovem Sakata. Olhou para a direção a qual tomaram, com uma expressão mais preocupada.

Shinpachi comentou:

― Espero que o Ginmaru-san fique bem.

― Ginmaru-chan vai ficar bem – Kagura buscava otimismo. – Ele é muito forte!

― Ginmaru não é o único que precisa ficar bem. – o albino respondeu, ainda olhando para aquela direção.

O jovem Ginmaru provavelmente estava em uma situação mais grave, mas ele não era o único que preocupava o Yorozuya. Seu alter-ego também lhe trazia alguma preocupação, diante da reação demonstrada após o filho ser atingido.

Seu “outro eu” estava em pânico. Um pânico que ele nunca vira ou sentira antes.

― Vamos – ele disse. – Não há mais nada a fazermos aqui.

― Aonde vamos?

― Vamos esperar os outros no bar da Catherine, Pattsuan. Tenho a sensação de que vão nos procurar lá.

* * *

No QG do Shinsengumi, Shinpachi aguardava mais uma atualização de seu mais experiente espião. Ao mesmo tempo em que debatia com Kondo, Okita e os dois Hijikatas, ele checava seu smartphone a cada toque emitido pelo aparelho. Havia duas preocupações prioritárias em sua cabeça: o Shinsengumi e o Distrito Kabuki.

Mesmo tendo se tornado o Comandante do Shinsengumi há uma década, ele sempre mantinha suas raízes em Kabuki. Fora lá onde crescera e se tornara o que era hoje. Mesmo com a Yorozuya enfrentando seu fim àquela época por conta do desaparecimento e a presumida morte de Gintoki, ele buscava sempre estar naquele lugar.

Por cinco anos, Ginmaru esteve sob a tutela de Otose. A velha senhora do bar abaixo da Yorozuya prontamente se ofereceu para ter alguma responsabilidade sobre o garoto, pela relação tão próxima que tivera com o pai dele. Ginmaru era quase um neto. E Shinpachi dava o suporte necessário em nome da amizade que tinha para com Gintoki – que, para ele, sempre fora como um irmão mais velho.

E, após o retorno de Gintoki, ele e o filho fizeram a Yorozuya voltar à ativa. E o Shimura, de férias do Shinsengumi, até já ajudara os dois em alguns serviços somente pelo gosto de estar com eles.

Eles retomaram a relação entre pai e filho, interrompida por uma década. Via que seu “ex-chefe” parecia feliz em estar se readaptando à sua vida antes de seu desaparecimento. Mas, infelizmente, essa tranquilidade durara poucos meses, até atacarem o Distrito Kabuki.

Os principais homens do Shinsengumi estavam começando a traçar uma estratégia para a proteção do quartel-general quando o telefone emitiu um toque e vibrou sobre a mesa.

Era o número de Ginmaru.

_“Tsukuyo aqui._

_O Distrito Kabuki foi atacado. Ginmaru foi gravemente ferido. Venha assim que puder.”_

― Shinpachi? – era a voz de Kondo. – Shinpachi-kun?

― O que aconteceu, Shimura-san? – Okita indagou.

Só após ouvi-los, Shinpachi percebeu que seu rosto mostrara perplexidade e preocupação. Aquela mensagem mexera com ele mais do que poderia supor.

― Atacaram Kabuki de novo. – respondeu. – E Ginmaru foi gravemente ferido.

Ginmaru era mais do que o filho de um amigo, mais do que um pupilo a quem ajudara a ensinar sobre o caminho de um samurai. Ensinara mais do que técnicas de manejo de uma espada de bambu – e, posteriormente, uma bokutou e uma katana, ensinara-lhe disciplina na ausência do pai. Conhecia-o desde que fora encontrado em uma cesta ao lado da Yorozuya.

Estivera ao seu lado no período em que seu pai estivera desaparecido, mesmo após assumir o Shinsengumi. Havia prometido silenciosamente a Gintoki que cuidaria do garoto e, com ele, acreditaria em seu regresso algum dia, até se esgotarem as chances de encontrá-lo vivo.

* * *

_Saiu do QG do Shinsengumi e foi direto ao Distrito Kabuki visitar Ginmaru. Já fazia uns dez dias que não via o garoto, desde que Kondo lhe passara o comando após aposentar sua farda. Estivera bastante atarefado, juntando os cacos da força policial, se reorganizando após o casamento de sua irmã com o agora Comandante Honorário e se adaptando às suas novas obrigações. Tudo isso dificultara visitar pessoalmente o garoto, mas ainda assim ele sempre pedia notícias a Otose._

_Nem passara em casa, então continuava a envergar a farda preta. Após uma breve conversa com a então dona do prédio, ele subiu os degraus que o levavam até o segundo andar. Ainda possuía as chaves, o que permitiu que abrisse a porta corrediça e adentrasse a sala._

_Como da última vez, a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha estava de costas para a porta principal. E do mesmo jeito via, por cima do espaldar da cadeira giratória, a permanente natural prateada._

_― Cheguei! – ele se anunciou._

_Nenhuma resposta. E a cadeira não se virou para ele. Não se surpreendia, também não era a primeira vez que isso ocorria. Passou pela mesa, na qual repousava a bokutou de Gintoki desde que ele desaparecera. Agachou-se ao lado da cadeira, onde o pequeno Ginmaru estava sentado, olhando para a janela. Viu que seus olhos rubros ainda estavam inchados, denunciando que o garoto mais uma vez chorara por ainda não conseguir absorver por completo o recente desaparecimento do pai._

_Segurava com força em suas mãos a bandana branca que seu pai lhe dera antes de desaparecer naquela batalha. Tentava engolir o choro, enquanto novas lágrimas surgiam e escorriam por seu rosto de criança. Shinpachi sabia que fora notado por ele._

_― Sensei... – a voz do garoto era trêmula entre soluços. – Eu sei que meu pai vai voltar... Ele vai voltar...! Eu sinto a falta dele...!_

_― Eu também sinto a falta dele, Ginmaru. – Shinpachi disse enquanto afagava os cabelos encaracolados de seu discípulo favorito no dojo. – E vou acreditar na volta dele como você acredita. Conte comigo para isso. Conte sempre comigo._

* * *

Ginmaru precisava dele. Gin-san, também. Ele sabia que certamente Gintoki sentiria o baque. Lembrava-se de quando o Yorozuya fora levado preso junto com Katsura por soldados de Kasler e do quanto havia sido dolorosa essa separação de pai e filho, e que fora dolorosa para ambos.

Só fora perceber o quanto andara quando chegou ao hospital. Ao adentrá-lo, encontrou Gintoki e Tsukuyo sentados em um banco. O albino exibia uma expressão abatida e seus olhos refletiam uma espécie de medo. Fora a Cortesã da Morte que contara tudo o que ocorrera em Kabuki, até mesmo que o Yorozuya havia matado mais um indivíduo do clã Yato.

A mente do Comandante do Shinsengumi voltou dezoito anos no tempo quando viu, mesmo com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas por ainda estar chorando a morte de Kagura, Gintoki liquidar Kamui da mesma forma brutal que, segundo Tsukuyo, ele matara aquele Yato. Naquele dia, viu naqueles olhos rubros o tamanho da dor que ele sentira ao perder alguém que lhe era querido, ainda mais uma garota com quem tinha uma convivência diária e a quem lhe dirigia uma afeição quase paternal.

E agora via, além do medo do pior, uma grande dor naqueles olhos. Eram olhos que ocultavam muita coisa, mas algo sempre se revelava naqueles olhos avermelhados de peixe morto. Convivendo com ele desde os seus dezesseis anos, aprendera a ler suas expressões nas entrelinhas, como irmãos costumam fazer.

Seu Aniki – seu irmão mais velho por consideração – estava preso a uma dor terrível e a um medo cruel.

― Gin-san... – murmurou.


	11. Eu e eu mesmo

#  **Capítulo 11: Eu e eu mesmo**

Gintoki voltou ao mundo real após Shinpachi o encarar. Percebeu, no olhar de seu amigo e outrora parceiro de Yorozuya, o quanto ele estava preocupado. Seria com Ginmaru? Seria com ele? Do jeito que o Quatro-Olhos era, a probabilidade de ele estar preocupado com ambos era grande.

Pattsuan havia mirado no samurai honrado, mas acertara na mãe protetora. Os anos passaram e ele não havia deixado de agir como tal, sempre preocupado com o bem-estar daqueles com quem convivia. Até que a farda do Shinsengumi lhe caía bem, combinando com sua aparência de cara certinho.

_― Sakata-san – o médico o acompanhara enquanto visitava Ginmaru, já sedado. – Fizemos todo o possível para estabilizar seu filho nesse primeiro momento. Conseguimos remover os projéteis que estavam em seu corpo, mas ainda não posso descartar o risco de morte, porque não sabemos o tamanho do risco a órgãos importantes. Mas faremos todo o possível para salvá-lo._

_Havia os elementos de uma espécie de discurso-padrão típico dos médicos. Estabilização do paciente e promessa de que tudo seria feito para salvá-lo. Tentativa de dar alguma esperança aos familiares._

_Tudo isso poderia ser eficaz para os outros, mas para ele isso não funcionava._

_As imagens da morte de Kagura dezoito anos atrás e o momento em que Ginmaru era atingido e caía ao chão se repetiam em sua mente num loop infinito. O medo de mais uma vez perder alguém o assolava, enquanto via o filho lutando pela vida como ocorrera com ele meses atrás._

_Kagura era quase uma filha para ele, e ele a perdera brutalmente. Fora uma das piores perdas de sua vida e essa ainda era uma ferida aberta. E o risco de perder seu filho, sangue de seu sangue, o aterrorizava de tal modo que era como se jogassem sal naquela ferida terrível._

_Era doloroso demais, além do que poderia suportar. Seus olhos ardiam e um nó se formava em sua garganta, como se apenas um berro pudesse eliminá-lo._

_― Não desaba agora, Gin-san... – murmurava a si mesmo com voz trêmula enquanto cerrava seus punhos. – Ele precisa de você...!_

Gintoki se levantou para sair. Não havia mais o que fazer e precisava espairecer. Precisava também tomar algumas decisões, além de comunicá-las ao trio que trouxera do passado. Kagura tinha que ser protegida, para evitar que o pior se repetisse.

Ele não podia falhar pela terceira vez seguida.

* * *

Mandou Shinpachi e Kagura subirem ao segundo andar, enquanto permanecia no bar de Catherine. Não quis trocar muitas palavras com a mulher com orelhas de gato, pois estava pensando em seus próximos passos e em sua próxima conversa. Pôs sobre o balcão a bokutou de seu alter-ego, junto à katana quebrada de Ginmaru.

Diante do que ocorrera, estava tentando prever como seu outro eu estaria reagindo a tudo. Pensativo, tomou a primeira dose do saquê barato que pedira para Catherine servir – a contragosto, independente da linha temporal em que estivesse. Se seus cálculos estivessem certos quanto às ações e os pensamentos de sua versão mais velha, Gintoki já tinha uma ideia do que poderia lhe falar.

Pelo o que conhecia de si mesmo, já sabia que o outro Gintoki iria lhe procurar. Duas décadas de diferença não eram suficientes para mudar toda a essência de uma pessoa. Uma coisa ou outra, sim. Tudo, não.

Independente de tudo o que passara em sua vida, Sakata Gintoki sempre seguiria sendo Sakata Gintoki.

Ouviu o som da porta corrediça do bar se abrindo e terminou de beber sua dose de saquê. Não iria beber mais, pois queria manter-se sóbrio. Sua contraparte se aproximou, olhou para a bokutou e a katana no balcão e se sentou no banco ao seu lado.

― Vou buscar o controle do portal e vocês voltarão ao passado. – ele disse. – Você, Shinpachi e Kagura.

― Sabe, o seu discurso tá muito parecido com o que fiz a eles quando o velhote do Jirouchou feriu a velha... Se você não estiver com Alzheimer, lembra que eles não te obedeceram, não lembra? Lembro que o Shinpachi me deu um soco bem dolorido.

― São dois adolescentes. Adolescentes são inconsequentes. Adultos são, ou deveriam ser responsáveis, e você vai levar os dois embora para a sua época... Para o seu próprio bem.

― Risco de morrer? Pra morrer, basta estar vivo. – o Gintoki mais jovem cutucava o nariz despretensiosamente com o dedo mindinho.

― Risco de não conseguir proteger todas as pessoas que são importantes pra você.

― E você acha que vai proteger as pessoas que ama fazendo o que quer fazer? Mandando a mim, Shinpachi e Kagura de volta pra casa? Você acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa aqui na sua época?

― Você não entende...

― O que eu não entendo?! – o Yorozuya vindo do passado agarrou o outro pela camisa preta. – E por que eu não entenderia?

O mais velho se desvencilhou do agarre do mais jovem:

― Você tem vinte anos a menos do que eu! Eu vivi muito mais coisas terríveis do que você! Não consegui proteger a Kagura no passado, vivi dez anos como escravo daquele idiota azul, o distrito onde eu vivo pode ser destruído, e agora... Agora...

Abaixou a cabeça, de modo que sua permanente natural encobriu os olhos avermelhados, ocultando a dor e o medo que eles refletiam.

― Agora... – o Yorozuya mais velho prosseguiu e sua voz começava a ficar embargada, como raramente ocorria. – Posso perder Ginmaru da mesma forma que perdi a Kagura... E não quero que você carregue esse peso como eu carrego...!

Embora sua contraparte do futuro dissesse que ele não entendia a dor que sentia, seu alter-ego estava errado... Ele entendia. Mesmo não passando exatamente por aquelas situações, ele tinha sua bagagem de grandes e dolorosas perdas. Era uma bagagem vinte anos menor, mas não por isso menos relevante.

Ele compreendia, sim, o medo que sua contraparte sentia. Talvez não ao nível que ele sentia em relação a Ginmaru, por ainda não ter um filho biológico, mas temia perder os demais que lhes eram queridos, como Shinpachi... E Kagura, claro! E a bruxa velha – Otose – também. E tantos outros por quem nutria uma grande estima.

Gintoki faria de tudo para jamais permitir que algo terrível se abatesse sobre aqueles a quem amava. E isso incluía mais do que seu círculo de amizades... Porque não era um círculo de amizades, era uma família!

― Ei, ei, “Alter-Ego”! – ele agarrou novamente, agora com mais violência, seu “outro eu”, para encará-lo olhos nos olhos. – Eu sei muito bem o que você tá sentindo... Eu sou vinte anos mais jovem do que você, isso eu sei, mas não sou um pirralho! Nós dois sabemos que, até onde eu vivi, com meus vinte e poucos anos de idade, passei por muita coisa! Perdi muita gente importante pra minha vida, até hoje vivo com essas marcas na minha alma! Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu! Sabe o quanto me dói até hoje tudo relacionado ao Shouyou-sensei, não sabe?

Ele fez uma breve pausa para respirar e ordenar seus pensamentos para falar o que deveria ser falado. Não viajara no tempo para ver aquele cara de permanente natural saindo de sua personalidade original, tomado pelo medo e pela dor, e também deixando sua alma se despedaçar mais e mais! Sua alma, seu espírito samurai era tudo o que tinha de mais valioso em si, era o seu próprio bushido que fazia com que ele não caísse no mais profundo sofrimento e fosse engolido pela escuridão de suas dores, que o sufocariam se ele não tivesse com quem contar!

Seu bushido não permitia que ele se acovardasse, e esse mesmo bushido valia para o homem à sua frente!

― Escuta aqui, seu permanente natural de merda! – vociferou, dando vazão à sua indignação. –Você vai seguir a porcaria do seu bushido como aprendeu quando era criança! Vai levar aquela katana pra Tetsuko consertar, porque o Ginmaru tem em suas veias o sangue do antigo Shiroyasha! Vai usar a porcaria da sua bokutou pra defender esta espelunca que pertenceu àquela bruxa velha! Vai lutar por esse bando de idiotas que vivem aqui! Vai voltar a ser o que sempre foi, pra aguentar as kunais que a Tsukuyo enfiar na sua testa! Você, Sakata Gintoki, seu samurai bom-pra-nada, seu Yorozuya de merda, vai defender esta porra de distrito que tanto amamos! Dos moleques que vieram comigo, cuido eu, entendeu, seu idiota?!

Um poderoso soco atingiu seu rosto de forma devastadora e ele foi parar no chão, a alguns passos de distância. Apesar da pancada, sorriu. Pelo jeito aquela enxurrada de palavras acompanhadas por insultos funcionou, pois seu “eu” mais velho pegou a bokutou do balcão e colocou na cintura. Embainhou a katana de Ginmaru e também colocou à cintura. Em seguida, estendeu a mão para o mais jovem, ajudando-o a se levantar:

― Cara, você deveria cuspir menos na hora de falar tão cara a cara, e com bafo de saquê... Cadê a garrafa pra gente tomar mais uma dose? – sorriu e chamou Catherine. – Ei, mulher-gato de meia-idade! Quero um copo pra tomar umas doses também!


	12. Cuidado ao mandar mensagens no ZupZup

#  **Capítulo 12: Cuidado ao mandar mensagens no ZupZup**

Corria com o máximo de velocidade e furtividade que a idade permitia e a experiência lhe proporcionava no meio da escura noite sem lua. Dava alguns passos entre um local e outro que usava de esconderijo entre as sombras geradas por lugares não atingidos pelas luzes da iluminação pública. Permanecia por alguns minutos imerso nas sombras noturnas e levantava a cabeça da forma mais discreta possível para verificar se estava ou não sendo seguido.

Até o momento, tudo corria bem. Perfeito.

Chegaria ao seu destino sem problemas, não estava muito longe.

Passou de detrás de um tapume de construção rapidamente para um beco, no qual se escondeu dentro de uma lata de lixo. No dia seguinte seria coleta de lixo reciclável, então não correria o risco de chegar fedendo onde queria.

Aguardou mais alguns minutos até ter certeza de que tudo estava limpo. Saiu da lata de lixo e correu furtivamente até alcançar finalmente seu destino.

O Shinsengumi.

* * *

Assim que acordou e tomou o café da manhã, saiu para a rua. Depois da conversa que tivera na véspera com sua contraparte do passado, Gintoki se sentia um pouco mais revigorado. Conversar consigo mesmo o ajudara a começar a lidar melhor com os temores e as dores que o dominavam naquele momento.

Percebia que faltara muito pouco para sua alma realmente se partir como a katana de Ginmaru se partira ao enfrentar aquele Yato.

E, por falar nisso... Após aquela conversa com seu outro eu, passou a noite na Yorozuya. Ao conversar com Kagura, a garota relatou que achava estranho que o tal Yato já estivesse naquele modo bestial desde o início da luta. E ela, mesmo protegendo Ginmaru, conseguiu dominar perfeitamente seus instintos para não ocorrer o mesmo. Aliás, desde que se lembrava de como a Kagura de sua linha temporal era, soube que ela perdera o controle sobre si apenas uma vez, enquanto ele enfrentava Housen em Yoshiwara. E isso, porque depois Shinpachi lhe relatara.

Era realmente muito estranho tudo isso. Será que o Pattsuan do Shinsengumi tinha alguma informação a respeito? Esperava que sim. Aliás, aqueles devoradores de impostos também tinham seus próprios rolos para resolver.

Sem contar o Mayora Jr., que seguia sendo uma incógnita.

Esperava também alguma atualização sobre a situação de Yoshiwara. Das três áreas de Edo em risco de receber ataques por oferecerem resistência aos darkenianos, aquela área era uma das mais bem guardadas. A Hyakka era uma força de combate formidável, não somente por ser liderada por Tsukuyo. Eram mulheres bem-treinadas e poderosas o bastante para intimidar os inimigos. Claro que a liderança da Cortesã da Morte era essencial, mas cada uma das integrantes era forte a seu modo.

Mesmo assim, se preocupava com a loira. Seu envolvimento com Tsukuyo só fizera com que os laços que os ligavam ficassem mais estreitos. Percebera isso na véspera, quando ela ficou com ele enquanto Ginmaru recebia os primeiros atendimentos. Por outro lado, seu envolvimento amoroso com ela a fazia correr certo perigo. Aliás, todos ao seu redor corriam perigo. O inimigo sabia que ele fora o homem capaz de matar o líder máximo dos enjilianos.

Poderia simplesmente sumir de Edo, para que ninguém fosse afetado por sua causa? Sim, poderia. Já cogitara várias vezes nos últimos dias e estivera na iminência de fazê-lo nas últimas horas. Mas havia uma coisa que o impedira de tomar tal atitude. Uma coisa que sua versão mais jovem o fizera resgatar do fundo de sua alma.

O seu bushido.

_“Você vai seguir a porcaria do seu bushido como aprendeu quando era criança!”_

Há trinta anos havia deixado de ser oficialmente um samurai, daqueles que portavam uma katana o tempo todo. Mas sua alma sempre fora a de um samurai e nela estava gravada seu próprio código de honra, seu próprio bushido. E esse seu código de honra lhe dizia principalmente para proteger tudo o que amava e prezava.

Sua alma tinha tantas marcas, tantas cicatrizes que mostravam o quanto ele havia lutado, mas havia vencido aquelas feridas, aquelas dores. E venceria as que viessem também. Por Ginmaru, por Shinpachi... Por Kagura também, mesmo ela não estando mais no mundo dos vivos. Pelo Distrito Kabuki, seu lar. E por Tsukuyo, cujo amor descobrira.

Sua espada, fosse de aço ou de madeira, mais uma vez seria empunhada para proteger aqueles que lhe eram queridos.

Não iria mais permitir a si mesmo se acovardar!

Esses pensamentos lhe ocorriam de tal modo que nem percebeu que havia feito todo o trajeto da ferraria de Murata Tetsuko até o hospital. Havia feito uma escala para deixar com a ferreira a katana do filho para fazer os reparos necessários na lâmina. Era uma excelente katana, como a que ele usara para enfrentar a Benizakura nas mãos de Okada Nizou. A katana de Ginmaru tinha uma lâmina e tanto, pois fora com ela que vencera Kasler. Era uma espada simples, mas eficaz nas mãos certas. Shinpachi o havia ensinado muito bem a manejar uma espada daquelas.

Adentrou o local onde Ginmaru estava e recebeu a informação de um dos médicos de que o jovem estava tendo uma evolução lenta, mas a princípio era consistente. Ainda precisava respirar com ajuda, mas começava a responder bem ao tratamento e os sedativos foram reduzidos. As previsões otimistas faziam com que seus temores tivessem menos peso em suas costas.

Era meio cedo para comemorar? Sim. Mas precisava ser otimista. Aquele moleque era filho do lendário Shiroyasha, que lutara e sobrevivera a duas grandes guerras.

Sakata Ginmaru era seu filho, do qual sempre se orgulhava e sempre se orgulharia.

* * *

No chão, ao seu lado, o smartphone acendeu a tela, emitiu um toque e vibrou. O Comandante Shimura pegou o aparelho, desbloqueou a tela e abriu o aplicativo de mensagens. Recebera mensagens que lhe traziam certa tranquilidade e permitiriam ter um pouco mais de foco para se preocupar mais especificamente com o Shinsengumi.

O número do remetente era de Ginmaru, mas sabia que o telefone estava nas mãos de outra pessoa:

_“Quatro-Olhos,_

_Aqui em Kabuki parece que tá tudo calmo. Levei a katana de Ginmaru pra Tetsuko consertar. Ele está evoluindo devagar. O pessoal do passado está bem. Qualquer novidade te aviso._

_Gintoki.”_

Discretamente, respirou aliviado. Seria uma preocupação a menos e esperava que o próprio Gin-san também estivesse melhor de tudo aquilo. Encontrá-lo no hospital fez com que ficasse alerta, pois percebia o quanto ele estava mal.

Outro toque do telefone. Abriu novamente o ZupZup, era outra mensagem.

_“Pattsuan,_

_Àquela hora que saí do hospital, tive uma conversa com meu outro eu e mudei de ideia. Cara, eu não sei onde tava com a cabeça!_

_Gintoki.”_

Isso parecia ser um indício de que seu ex-chefe estava bem melhor do que na véspera. Fosse lá o que o Gin-san mais jovem dissera a ele, deve ter funcionado. Nem bem bloqueara a tela do aparelho, ele tocava alertando nova mensagem.

O ZupZup não parava.

_“Shinpachi-kun,_

_Eu de novo. Só queria agradecer por ontem. Obrigado mesmo._

_Gintoki.”_

Aquela mensagem de gratidão o fez sorrir. Significava que ele realmente estava melhor, e isso o tranquilizava de verdade. Era um alívio.

Mal fechara o ZupZup e outra mensagem chegou. Talvez fosse de outra pessoa. Abriu o aplicativo e viu que era o número de Ginmaru. Gintoki não tinha muito interesse em ter o próprio smartphone, alegava preguiça e falta de paciência de ficar mexendo no aparelho. Apesar disso, usava o aparelho do filho para poder informar a situação dos últimos dias. Aprendera a manusear para poder facilitar o contato dos possíveis clientes para pedir serviços da Yorozuya Gin-chan, como opção ao telefone fixo.

Abriu a mensagem e deu de cara com uma foto um tanto quanto constrangedora. Gintoki havia tentado sensualizar fazendo uma selfie com pinta de galã, com direito a camisa aberta, piscadela e tudo.

_“Gin-san, que negócio é esse?!”_ , ele questionou na mensagem.

_“Ops, número errado! Era pra Tsukuyo! Faz de conta que não viu!”_

_“Presta atenção pro número que tá mandando! Não consigo mais desver essa foto!”_

_“Só faz de conta que não viu, Quatro-Olhos!”_

Saiu do ZupZup e bloqueou a tela, deixando o telefone ao lado de sua katana. Ajeitou os óculos e olhou para a frente. Todos os homens do Shinsengumi estavam encarando seu atual comandante e, na fileira da frente, Kondo, Okita, o Hijikata de sua linha temporal e o Hijikata vindo do passado mostravam expressões meio constrangidas.

Shinpachi havia feito a troca de mensagens no meio de uma reunião importantíssima e havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe. Empertigou-se, recuperando imediatamente sua compostura como comandante em exercício. Ajeitou os óculos novamente, realçando uma expressão mais séria e imponente no rosto.

A reunião precisava ser retomada e Shinpachi chamou mais uma pessoa para adentrar o recinto.

O veterano Yamazaki Sagaru havia regressado de sua missão de espionagem e iria relatar suas observações no período em que estava infiltrado no lado inimigo.


	13. O relatório de Yamazaki

#  **Capítulo 13: O relatório de Yamazaki**

“Mas que diabos...? YAMAZAKI PASSOU VINTE ANOS NO FORMOL, É ISSO?!”

Hijikata não podia acreditar, simplesmente não conseguia fazer entrar em sua cabeça que aquele cara praticamente não envelheceria depois de duas décadas. Pelas suas contas, ele deveria envelhecer, pois era um dos mais velhos do Shinsengumi. Em sua linha de tempo, Yamazaki Sagaru tinha trinta e dois anos de idade, o que significaria que, na época em que estava naquele momento, aquele cara tinha cinquenta e dois, e nenhuma ruga na cara!

Todos... Todos envelheceram mesmo que um pouquinho, mas ele... Ele continuava com a mesma cara de sempre! Será que sua dieta restrita a anpan durante suas missões de espionagem, aliada à prática de badminton, era a causa disso?!

O moleque de óculos que andava com o Yorozuya de sua linha temporal também explicara que o destrambelhado de cabelo prateado do futuro tivera o envelhecimento retardado por conta de um dispositivo de controle mental que estava implantado em sua cabeça por dez anos. Mesmo assim, não se aplicava a Yamazaki. Ele ficara com o dispositivo apenas por meses, e não afetara em nada.

Aparentemente, aquele sujeito tinha uma genética bem privilegiada... Até demais.

― Toshi – Kondo deu tapinhas em seu ombro. – É realmente chocante, mas logo você se adapta.

Será que ele se adaptaria a isso? Duvidava muito.

Ouviram mais um pigarro, era o Comandante Quatro-Olhos:

― Acredito que todos nós queremos saber os resultados do trabalho de campo de Yamazaki-san. – disse enquanto passava os olhos castanhos pelos papéis que segurava. – Passo a ele a palavra.

Yamazaki relatou todas as suas observações, desde aquelas que compartilhara anteriormente, até as mais recentes. O veterano espião do Shinsengumi se infiltrara entre os empregados mais próximos do atual governo dominado pelos invasores darkenianos, funcionários esses que antes trabalhavam para o Bakufu e para os enjilianos até meses atrás. Por disputas internas, o Tendoushuu enfraquecera substancialmente, permitindo que fossem derrubados do poder, assim como ocorrera com o então shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige. Aliás, não se sabia o paradeiro do shogun deposto após a Batalha do Terminal, mas tudo indicava que ele conseguira sair do país para salvar a própria vida após o resgate feito pelo Shinsnegumi.

Sagaru também relatara as táticas de estratégia que os darkenianos estavam usando para poder dominar Edo, mesmo sem um governo. Cada distrito tentava se reerguer após uma década de domínio enjiliano e, sem um governo centralizado, escolhiam seus líderes para garantir certa autonomia para sobreviver. Entretanto, a autonomia da maioria desses distritos era bastante incipiente, o que facilitava que o novo governo central estabelecesse sem muito alarde sua influência, manipulando essas lideranças tal como o Tendoushuu fazia com o shogunato após a Primeira Grande Invasão Amanto e a guerra que viera em consequência.

A Segunda Grande Invasão Amanto, na qual os enjilianos consolidaram seu poder após a guerra por ela provocada, eliminara qualquer resquício do antigo regime. Instalara um governo totalitário e centralizado que foi finalizado naquela que seria chamada “Batalha do Terminal”, na qual o líder máximo, Kasler, fora morto pelo lendário Shiroyasha em um combate pessoal.

Mas voltando à autonomia dos distritos de Edo, assim como havia uma parte deles com lideranças fracas, facilmente manipuláveis, havia outros distritos com lideranças mais sólidas. E, destes, dois se sobressaíam: o Distrito Kabuki e o Distrito de Yoshiwara.

Yoshiwara, por muito tempo, era dominado por Housen, um poderoso Yato a serviço dos piratas espaciais do Harusame. Após sua queda, o distrito passou a resistir a qualquer investida Amanto, graças à Hyakka, que protegia aquele local. O Distrito Kabuki era outro com liderança forte. Uma liderança dividida em quatro facções (os Quatro Reis Divinos), que já lutaram entre si: as Okamas, lideradas por Azumi; os Yakuza, liderados por Kurogoma Katsuo; os host clubs, liderados por Shimura Tae (e uma eventual ajuda do Shinsengumi); e o snack bar (embora fosse mais interessante denominar a facção com o nome da Yorozuya), liderada por Sakata Gintoki, também conhecido como o lendário Shiroyasha.

Segundo Yamazaki, a estratégia seria derrubar primeiro o distrito com maior autonomia e o que sempre resistiu à influência Amanto: o Distrito Kabuki. Além da autonomia, tinha o fato de nele viver tipos considerados perigosos de uma pequena facção que era capaz de agregar as outras facções, tornando-as suas aliadas. E essa “pequena facção” era liderada pelo homem que se tornara o carrasco de Lorde Kasler: o Demônio Branco, que lutara e sobrevivera a duas grandes guerras.

Subjugando o Distrito Kabuki, conseguiriam também controlar o Shinsengumi, cujo comandante atual integrara a Yorozuya anos atrás e possuía fortes vínculos com o distrito. Seu antecessor também tinha tais ligações, por ser casado com outra integrante dos chamados “Quatro Reis Divinos” de Kabuki e irmã do comandante em exercício. Para os darkenianos, a força policial que envergava fardas pretas também deveria se curvar à sua vontade, tal como o Mimawarigumi. Só após abater tais inimigos, as atenções da junta que governava Edo naquele momento se voltariam a Yoshiwara, que também tinha ligações com Kabuki.

Conforme o relatório prestado pelo experiente espião do Shinsengumi, a prioridade era dominar primeiro o Distrito Kabuki pelas razões anteriormente expostas. Para isso, já começaram a utilizar, em caráter experimental, o Projeto K1. Enviaram um indivíduo Yato artificialmente criado em laboratório para um combate, para depois avaliar os resultados – que se mostraram positivos.

O próximo passo seria uma nova investida em breve, e com o aumento da carga ofensiva. Kabuki estava ficando esvaziado, e talvez o último “Rei Divino” – agora apelidado pelos darkenianos como “Rei de Kabuki” – não tivesse como agregar novamente aliados para enfrentar o novo ataque.

Essa fora a parte final do relatório geral de Yamazaki Sagaru, espião do Shinsengumi, que teve de retornar ao perceber que sua fonte de informações estava correndo sério risco. Ainda não revelara seu nome, pois prezava pela prudência de manter a informação consigo até que houvesse segurança para tal.

Um pesado silêncio tomou conta da sala onde estavam todos do QG reunidos. Não havia ninguém imune ao risco que corriam de serem eliminados pelos darkenianos da Junta por supostamente serem opositores ao regime que estava em fase de implementação.

Nunca a expressão “luta pela sobrevivência” se aplicara tanto a uma realidade como aquela. A última década estava sendo o período mais difícil e sombrio para o Shinsengumi, desde a derrubada do Bakufu. A força policial outrora prestigiada transitava entre o legal e o ilegal, como se andasse em uma corda bamba. Os chamados “cães do shogunato” volta e meia eram chutados como vira-latas desobedientes.

Para Shimura Shinpachi era um desafio e tanto como comandante em exercício do Shinsengumi, sendo uma de suas principais preocupações no momento. Mas também se preocupava com o Distrito Kabuki, seu lar.

Preocupava-se com todos aqueles que conhecera naquele lugar... E quem lhe preocupava ainda mais eram os moradores daquele prédio, cujo andar de cima era ocupado por pessoas que ocupavam um lugar especial em sua vida.

* * *

Nas ruas pouco movimentadas de Kabuki, alguém andava a passos resolutos por uma das ruas de chão batido do distrito. Seu destino, na verdade, não era necessariamente aquele lugar, mas de toda forma poderia ajudar em sua pretensão. Parou em frente a um prédio de dois andares, fachada vermelha com detalhes em madeira, cujo andar de baixo era identificado como sendo um bar. Olhou para cima, para visualizar de imediato uma grande placa, bem mais chamativa.

― Então é aqui... – uma voz masculina murmurou.

Subiu a escadaria localizada à direita do prédio com passos mais cautelosos. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha, não demorando muito para a porta se abrir.

Quem atendera fora o Gintoki vindo do passado:

― Ué, você aqui?


	14. O pedido de Taichirou

#  **Capítulo 14: O pedido de Taichirou**

Dentro da sala o silêncio reinava entre os presentes, um encarando o outro e o Trio Yorozuya encarando o recém-chegado no sofá oposto ao que estavam sentados. O homem de yukata vermelho-escuro, cabelos negros longos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e olhos azuis parecia pensar no que tinha a lhes dizer. Aquele homem que mais parecia um clone do Mayora irritante deixava Gintoki intrigado desde o primeiro momento, e pelo o que conhecia do Vice-Comandante de sua linha temporal, sabia que ele também ficara um tanto desconfiado. A pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça era sobre o que ele pretendia fazer na Yorozuya.

― E então? – o albino perguntou.

― Bem, eu esperava encontrar o real dono da casa, mas talvez vocês possam me ajudar.

― Com o quê?

― Soube o que houve em Kabuki. Queria saber como está a situação atual.

― Espera aí, você aparece, some e reaparece querendo saber das coisas. Não dá pra confiar num cara tão suspeito como você.

― Me acha suspeito?

O Yorozuya respondeu enquanto fazia sua higiene nasal com o dedo indicador:

― Você tem cara de suspeito e age como suspeito. E não sou o único a achar isso.

Taichirou sorriu enquanto Gintoki concluía a limpeza de salão e assoprava de seu dedo a caquinha de nariz.

― Meu pai desconfia também, não é?

― A sua cara me entrega que você realmente é um Mayora Junior, mas até que ponto a sua história é verdade?

― Tudo o que contei em Yoshiwara é verdade, mesmo tendo omitido alguns fatos. Eu me chamo Miyojin Taichirou. Miyojin, por meu pai de criação. Filho biológico de Hijikata Toushirou e Okita Mitsuba. Nasci em Bushuu há trinta anos. Vim a Edo com o desejo de ingressar no Shinsengumi.

― Ou os Miyojin têm um prestígio equivalente ao dos Yagyuu aqui em Edo, ou você deve ter um bom motivo para portar uma katana mesmo com a proibição de espadas ainda em vigor nesta época, não? Não me parece que você seja o tipo de civil que faz isso porque os outros fazem vista grossa.

Taichirou nada respondeu. O Yorozuya prosseguiu:

― Essa katana é o padrão de quem trabalha ou trabalhava para o Bakufu, ou qualquer que seja o governo, certo? Sem contar que você tem uma postura bem parecida com a daquele cara. Um samurai de dojo não tem a postura que você tem.

Ao mencionar a expressão “samurai de dojo”, Gintoki dirigiu um rápido olhar para Shinpachi. O garoto de óculos era a melhor definição desse conceito, mesmo após algumas batalhas. Ele tinha um bom domínio de katana ou bokutou, mas não tinha a postura de batalha de um combatente numa guerra e nem a postura militar de sua contraparte do futuro, em função de seu cargo de Comandante do Shinsengumi. Taichirou tinha, de fato, uma postura semelhante à de Hijikata.

― Certo, certo... Admito que sou realmente um péssimo ator. – o moreno disse. – De fato, eu não sou um civil. Como disse antes, não menti em nada a meu respeito, tanto que até hoje tenho vontade de ingressar no Shinsengumi e vestir a farda preta. O que eu vinha omitindo até o momento era o fato de ser o Capitão da Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi. Eles me chamam de “Hijikata da Elite”. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que um cara como eu, que é filho adotivo de uma família prestigiada e goza de uma boa posição no MImawarigumi, está fazendo aqui, não é? A verdade é que nunca quis vestir a farda branca. Parece bobagem, mas desde que soube de quem era filho, senti em mim o desejo de ser do Shinsengumi, perto do homem de quem herdei as mesmas características físicas. Sempre o admirei e também ao meu tio Sougo, além de Kondo-san... Três caras abnegados que saíram de Bushuu para Edo e fundaram o Shinsengumi. É meio idiota pagar de herói, mas desejo proteger de alguma forma o Shinsengumi, para que não veja seu fim nas mãos de tiranos como os que tentam destruí-lo. Por isso, venho ajudando como informante de seu espião. A esta hora, o comandante já deve ter em mãos o relatório completo de Yamazaki-san.

O Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado se entreolhou em mais um breve momento de silêncio. Mesmo com tudo o que Taichirou dissera, sabiam que não poderiam confiar em qualquer um... Ainda mais alguém que teoricamente estaria no lado do inimigo. Não poderiam cair em uma armadilha e colocar a perder tudo o que fora feito até então. Esperavam até que Taichirou se irritasse, mas isso não ocorreu. Ao contrário, ele apenas cruzou os braços e disse:

― “A Junta”, que é como se denomina o grupo darkeniano que está governando Edo, já está colocando em prática o Projeto K1. Eu soube que Kabuki foi atacado e que já utilizaram o primeiro Yato produzido em laboratório.

Mais uma vez, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura se entreolharam, se recordando do ataque da véspera e de Ginmaru sendo atingido por tiros. A ruiva se lembrava muito bem das feições bestiais daquele Yato ensandecido quando protegeu o jovem de receber ataques piores.

― O que não pude informar a Yamazaki-san é que o Distrito Kabuki será novamente atacado dentro de dois dias. Vim pedir ajuda para avisar o Shinsengumi. Começaram a desconfiar de mim e corro riscos. Já me arrisquei muito vindo para cá.

― Basicamente você quer que passemos a informação aos ladrões de impostos, não é?

― Sim. E que o próximo alvo da Junta é o Shinsengumi.

O Yorozuya coçou o queixo pensativo e encarou os dois companheiros de viagem no tempo, para depois seus olhos rubros encararem os olhos azuis do Capitão da Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi:

― Acabo de ter uma ideia, Mayojin-kun... Tenho um plano pra passar a informação adiante e ao mesmo tempo salvar a sua pele.

― É Miyojin – Taichirou contestou, corrigindo seu sobrenome.

Neste momento a porta corrediça se abriu, fazendo com que todos ficassem alertas. Mas logo relaxaram ao ver que naquele momento chegava o verdadeiro dono da casa, que encarou Taichirou:

― E você, o que tá fazendo aqui?

Antes que o moreno respondesse qualquer coisa, Gintoki respondeu à sua contraparte do futuro:

― Ah, o Mayojin-kun veio te procurar para um serviço... E estávamos pensando em topar, mesmo sem garantia de pagamento.

― É Miyojin – Taichirou corrigiu novamente, já se perguntando se havia feito a coisa certa ao ir à Yorozuya.


	15. Previsões sobre o futuro não são 100% certeiras

#  **Capítulo 15: Previsões sobre o futuro não são 100% certeiras**

Um novo dia amanheceu e, como de costume, Hijikata Toushirou acordara cedo e já estava vestido com sua farda preta. Antes de ir ao refeitório tomar o café da manhã, decidiu sair para caminhar pelo pátio do QG do Shinsengumi, a fim de preparar sua mente para o que poderia vir a seguir no decorrer do dia. Estando fora de sua linha temporal e, por consequência, de sua rotina e zona de conforto, o Vice-Comandante queria ao menos preparar seu espírito para o que quer que fosse.

E precisava de algumas respostas a certas perguntas que martelavam sua cabeça desde os primeiros instantes de sua viagem acidental pelo tempo. Parecia que suas preces seriam atendidas, ao avistar seu alter-ego mais velho quando este passava por ele enquanto seguia de volta ao alojamento.

― Ei. – Hijikata chamou-lhe a atenção.

― Diga. – o outro respondeu enquanto guardava o isqueiro em forma de frasco de maionese no casaco preto após acender mais um cigarro.

― Há duas coisas que me intrigam desde que vim acidentalmente com o Yorozuya e os companheiros dele para esta época. A primeira é quando me confundiram com você. Um daqueles caras de farda amarela me disse “Depois do Distrito Kabuki, será o Shinsengumi”. Isso significa que o Shinsengumi é o próximo da lista, certo?

― Ao que parece, sim. Como nós estamos ainda meio desfalcados da última batalha mesmo depois de alguns meses, a Junta sabe que estamos enfraquecidos. Ainda antes daquela Batalha do Terminal, tivemos que lidar com um ataque direto quando Shimura-san abrigou em casa o Yorozuya da nossa época.

― Entendo. Pelo o que o pirralho de óculos me contou – o mais jovem também acendeu um cigarro, deu um trago e liberou lentamente a fumaça pela boca. – Isso foi entendido como um ato de rebeldia contra aquele governo. E hoje, como está a relação com o atual governo?

― A Junta ainda mantém o Shinsengumi como força policial, mas para operações de pouca ou nenhuma relevância. Argumentam que é algo provisório, até que nosso efetivo se restabeleça totalmente. Assim seria possível saber quantos poderíamos recrutar para ocupar os postos dos que foram abatidos no antigo Terminal. Kondo-san já havia se oferecido para ir pessoalmente a Bushuu recrutar alguns novatos. Claro que tudo ficaria mais fácil se tivéssemos um superintendente para nos comunicar diretamente, mas desde que o velho Matsudaira foi assassinado em rede nacional, o cargo nunca foi preenchido. Shimura-san e eu já até tínhamos um bom nome para indicar. – o mais velho finalizou com um sorriso sugestivo.

― Kondo-san? – o outro também sorriu com certo humor. – Será que é uma boa escolha?

― Em vinte anos ele pouco mudou. O caráter ainda é o mesmo. Ele continua ganhando discípulos no dojo dos Shimura, até viu potencial em alguns para o Shinsengumi.

― Eu ainda me pergunto por que exatamente ele abriu mão do comando do Shinsengumi, que ele fundou. Não creio que seja apenas por gratidão pelo Quatro-Olhos ter salvo sua vida.

O Toushirou daquela linha temporal suspirou enquanto dava mais um trago no cigarro:

― O Gorila tem seus motivos além da gratidão. Apesar de sua “aposentadoria”, ele continua com um vínculo muito forte com a gente. E o Shimura-san é um comandante esforçado, tenta seguir à risca o Kyokuchuu Hatto. Eu poderia ter reivindicado para mim o cargo de Comandante? Poderia, era o meu direito. Mas tenho um grande respeito pelo Kondo-san, que confiou ao cunhado seu cargo... E me pediu para dar-lhe o suporte necessário.

― Um Gorila visionário ele, não é? E a gente ainda o segue...

― Com certeza. Kondo-san foi ousado ao mudar o comando do Shinsengumi, ao contrário do Mimawarigumi. Após a Batalha do Terminal, o Sasaki decidiu deixar o comando. Disse que era melhor deixar o Mimawarigumi nas mãos de alguém mais jovem, então a Vice-Comandante assumiu seu cargo.

― Imai Nobume, não é? – o Hijikata vindo do passado mais afirmou do que perguntou.

― É. Ela é a nova comandante e, por enquanto, o cargo de Vice-Comandante está vago. Parece que o Sasaki também estaria interessado em ser o superintendente da força policial.

― Se houver essa concorrência, será um duelo bem interessante.

Houve uma breve pausa na conversa. Os dois homens deram um último trago nos cigarros que acabavam e apagaram as bitucas em um cinzeiro. O mais velho tirou os óculos de grau, cuja armação era preta, e limpou as lentes para depois colocá-los de volta ao rosto. Comentou:

― Pode ser que em sua linha de tempo você fique míope quando ficar mais velho, então é bom fazer exame de vista de vez em quando. Enrolei pra fazer isso quando a miopia começou e só me importei quando já estava enxergando tão mal quanto aquela kunoichi que persegue o Yorozuya. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu confundi o Shimura-san com o Yamazaki até resolver usar óculos.

― Pensarei nisso. – o mais jovem disse enquanto se encostava na parede e cruzava os braços.

O mais velho ajeitou os óculos recém-colocados e indagou:

― Você me disse que tinha dois questionamentos. Qual o segundo?

Os olhos azuis do Vice-Comandante vindo do passado encararam os olhos azuis de sua contraparte:

― Você tem certeza de que Taichirou é seu filho com Mitsuba?

― Quase. Se ele tiver a idade que penso que tem, tenho quase certeza de que sim. Ele disse que nasceu em Bushuu e é filho adotivo de Miyojin Katsuji. Tem hábitos alimentares iguais ao meu e ao de Mitsuba e Sougo. Penso em pedir para investigar a respeito para ter 100% de certeza, porque não é apenas a postura de militar dele que me intriga. Além disso, dias antes de sair de Bushuu para vir a Edo, dormi com Mitsuba.

― Hã...?! – o Hijikata vindo do passado arregalou os olhos em legítima surpresa. – Você o quê?!

O mais velho tirou mais um cigarro do maço que trazia no bolso e o acendeu, para depois levá-lo aos lábios. Ficou intrigado com aquela expressão de sua contraparte mais jovem.

― Por que a surpresa?

― Porque lembro muito bem que nunca fiz isso antes de vir a Edo. Eu sei que não cheguei a esse ponto de... De estar com Mitsuba. Eu a dispensei...

― ... Pensando no bem dela, não foi? – o mais velho completou, para depois dar um trago no cigarro e liberar fumaça pela boca e encarar seu alter-ego. – Eu também fiz isso. E, a julgar pela sua surpresa, parece que temos diferenças entre nossas épocas, mesmo que em um ou outro detalhe. Provavelmente Taichirou não existe em sua linha de tempo, assim como o filho do Yorozuya também pode não vir a existir.

Mais um momento de silêncio se fez entre eles. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas por esse acontecimento era possível cogitar uma espécie de multiverso com todas as realidades possíveis a partir de sua linha de tempo. Era como as aleatoriedades que volta e meia o destrambelhado de cabelo prateado mencionava a respeito de Dragon Ball. Embora Tosshi – seu alter-ego otaku inútil – tivesse desaparecido, alguns resíduos da maldição da espada Muramasha ainda permaneciam nele, como o fato de ter lido volumes da Shounen Jump suficientes para entender o mínimo do que o Yorozuya mencionava.

Odiava admitir, mas aquele descabelado às vezes dizia coisas que faziam algum sentido, por menor que fosse.

* * *

Acordou pela primeira vez após em seu último pensamento antes de perder a consciência jurar que havia morrido naquele momento. A princípio, pensou que fora apenas um horrível pesadelo, mas após fazer um movimento involuntário sentiu que havia curativos em seu peito e um pouco de dor nos ferimentos por eles protegidos, além de alguns eletrodos grudados. Sentiu também a agulha de um acesso venoso em seu braço esquerdo, o que o fez concluir que realmente havia acontecido aquele ataque e ele quase morrera.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu que estava sem a sua bandana branca. Esperava não a ter perdido, pois considerava-a como uma espécie de talismã... E também gostava por deixá-lo com um ar mais marrento.

Entretanto, em sua mente havia várias perguntas a serem respondidas, como o que aconteceu após ele ter sido atingido e perder a consciência. A última imagem que se recordava, mesmo de forma borrada, era a de Kagura entrando na sua frente com o guarda-chuva aberto para protegê-lo do pior.

Será que conseguiram derrotar aquele Yato louco? Será que seu pai e os outros sobreviveram e protegeram o Distrito Kabuki?

Uma parte de seus questionamentos foi respondida ao chegar o visitante.

― Finalmente acordou, hein, “Belo Adormecido”!

O largo sorriso de seu pai logo também estampou seu rosto ao vê-lo. O alívio era igual, um estava aliviado ao ver o outro com vida.

― Bom te ver também, pai. E aí?

Gintoki tirou de sua cintura uma katana embainhada e a entregou a Ginmaru:

― Vê se toma cuidado com sua katana, moleque. Se você quebrar de novo, a Tetsuko vai cobrar mais caro pelo conserto e eu vou arrancar suas orelhas.

O jovem acabou rindo, pois sabia que a bronca não era tão séria assim, a julgar pela expressão no rosto de seu pai. Desembainhou a katana e viu que a lâmina fora reforjada. Bastou tocá-la com o dedo para perceber o impressionante fio de corte. Não era à toa que Murata Tetsuko era considerada a melhor ferreira de Edo.

Aquela katana fizera história nas mãos do lendário Shiroyasha.

― Claro que vou tomar cuidado. – Ginmaru sorriu.

― Espero que sim, porque o Distrito Kabuki vai receber um novo ataque.

― Um novo ataque?! – o jovem arregalou os olhos rubros. – Como assim, um novo ataque? Quem descobriu? Como você soube?

― Calma lá, pirralho, não seja tão impaciente... – o mais velho disse enquanto limpava o nariz com o dedo mindinho. – Não precisa se apavorar, eu te explico tudo.

― Como assim, pai? Kabuki vai ser atacado e você tá nessa calma toda?

Gintoki deu um sorriso confiante:

― Confia no pai aqui... Nós não estamos sozinhos. O “Rei de Kabuki” tem reforços!


	16. Previsão de mau tempo

#  **Capítulo 16: Previsão de mau tempo**

Tsukuyo olhou para o céu nublado do novo dia que se iniciava e prometia ser chuvoso. Chuvoso e repleto de tensão, para ser mais precisa. Naquele momento encerrava a sua ronda noturna de costume, na qual ela e as integrantes da Hyakka não detectaram nada fora do normal em Yoshiwara.

“Amanhã a previsão é de mau tempo”, Gintoki lhe dissera noite passada, por telefone. Não se tratava de um mero boletim meteorológico apresentado por Ketsuno Ana, a eterna garota do tempo do noticiário da qual ele continuava muito fã. Na verdade, aquela frase aparentemente casual escondia um código que eles haviam definido entre si. Quando dizia “mau tempo”, era o aviso de que o Distrito Kabuki tinha ou havia tido problemas.

Chamava-lhe a atenção ele ter dito “amanhã”. Tinha quase certeza de que haviam descoberto algo e estariam se antecipando a um eventual ataque. Ele não dera a entender como soubera, mas deduzia pelo tom entre preocupado e confiante. Aquele tom confiante a deixava um pouco mais tranquila.

Desde que Ginmaru havia sido ferido dias atrás, ela estava preocupada com pai e filho, mas principalmente com Gintoki. Ele estava aos poucos se adaptando a tantas mudanças depois de reaparecer após uma década de ausência e isso requeria bastante esforço da parte dele em restaurar laços que haviam sido rompidos bruscamente naquela época.

Depois daquele dia no bar, meses atrás, quando confessara os sentimentos que nutria há anos por ele, temeu que tivesse atrapalhado esse processo de readaptação da parte dele. Entretanto, ele pareceu um pouco mais seguro... Talvez por ela não ter mudado tanto no decurso de uma década. Nesse período, as outras pessoas passaram por várias mudanças, especialmente aquelas que lhe eram mais próximas, como o filho Ginmaru e Shinpachi.

Era como se ela fosse uma espécie de porto seguro para um homem aparentemente à deriva. Pelo menos, era o que parecia. A relação entre eles era relativamente recente, então ainda não tinham um grau tão grande de cumplicidade, a ponto de desnudarem suas almas por completo um ao outro. Mesmo assim, tinham uma confiança mútua e ele ficara surpreso em saber que ela, assim como Ginmaru e Shinpachi, acreditaram durante uma década inteira que ele regressaria.

Quando ele lhe dissera sobre o mau tempo por telefone, ela comentara que, se não fosse por Yoshiwara também estar correndo o risco de ser apagado do mapa, iria a Kabuki dar-lhe suporte. O Yorozuya tratou de tranquilizá-la, mencionando que “não faltaria guarda-chuva para o ‘Rei de Kabuki’ enfrentar a tempestade”.

Significava que Gintoki não estaria sozinho nessa. Desejou-lhe boa sorte e que os dois voltassem a se encontrar em breve.

Deu um trago em seu kiseru e lentamente liberou a fumaça num sopro. Os dois tinham muito em comum, até mesmo o papel que desempenhavam atualmente nos distritos em que viviam. Ele, protegendo Kabuki e ela, Yoshiwara.

Se ele estava confiante, ela não precisaria se preocupar tanto com ele. E era uma confiança em que dava para realmente acreditar. O Yorozuya parecia saber o que estava fazendo e não era blefe ou um daqueles momentos em que ele adorava se gabar de suas supostas façanhas e pérolas de sabedoria.

Esperava por boas notícias. Um “superamos a tempestade”, até mesmo mais uma selfie como aquela que recebera.

Mas a melhor notícia seria ele dar as caras em Yoshiwara.

* * *

Ele optou por ir à paisana, pois desta vez não iria à luta como um integrante do Shinsengumi, mas como um civil do Distrito Kabuki. Sentia-se na obrigação de ir lutar para defender aquele lugar onde vivia e que continuava sendo seu lar. Não se importava se depois fosse chutado do comando do Shinsengumi. Hijikata-san poderia assumir o seu posto sem problemas.

Vestiu seu quimono branco com detalhes em azul e seu hakama azul, para depois ajustar seus óculos de grau e colocar a katana embainhada à cintura. Entretanto, não iria sozinho. Kondo iria junto sem a farda preta do Shinsengumi, mas com quimono cinza e hakama verde-musgo. Os dois iriam representar o Dojo Koudoukan, pertencente à família Shimura, mas que atualmente era administrado por Kondo. Sua experiência em Bushuu ajudara o então dojo falido a se tornar também uma referência, tal como o dos Yagyuu. Além disso, alguns de seus alunos tinham potencial para futuramente se tornarem o sangue novo do Shinsengumi, e aquele era um ótimo momento para os melhores serem postos à prova.

Para eles, o Distrito Kabuki era mais do que um lugar onde moravam. Era um local cheio de particularidades, quase um mundo à parte apesar de estar dentro dos limites geográficos de Edo. As pessoas que moravam naquele lugar eram diferentes, até mesmo bastante peculiares em alguns casos. Era um distrito que pulsava em seu próprio ritmo, tanto de dia como à noite. E seus habitantes possuíam uma grande força para enfrentarem o dia-a-dia e até mesmo as adversidades.

Sim, Kabuki era quase um mundo à parte.

Chegaram até onde havia um grupo considerável de pessoas reunidas para o que iria ocorrer de agora em diante. Tudo poderia acontecer naquele momento, se fosse conforme haviam sido avisados. Sob o céu cinzento, na rua de chão batido em frente ao prédio vermelho com uma placa chamativa no segundo andar, reconheceram boa parte das pessoas agora armadas com espadas, naginatas, lanças e tudo aquilo que pudesse ser utilizado como arma.

Basicamente, o homem de cabelos prateados, denominado pela Junta como “Rei de Kabuki”, havia agregado aquele pessoal mais uma vez. Hosts, hostesses, okamas, yakuzas, mestres e alunos de dojos e integrantes do Joui haviam se reunido e um grupo à frente iria agir como uma espécie de “comissão de boas-vindas”.

O Trio Yorozuya do passado estava nesse grupo, assim como Katsura, Elizabeth, Kyuubei e...

― O... OTAE-CHAN...?! – Kondo exclamou.

― MANA...?! – Shinpachi fez o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo que o cunhado.

― Ora, ora... – ela disse com seu costumeiro sorriso enquanto conferia se a lâmina da naginata estava bem afiada. – Estávamos esperando por vocês, Shin-chan, Isao-san.

― E a Ichiko? – seu marido questionou, embora tivesse uma vaga ideia da resposta. – Onde você a deixou, e com quem?

― Ela está segura com o Hijikata-san que veio do passado e Okita-san... E não vim sozinha. – ela apontou para o Vice-Comandante daquela linha de tempo.

Hijikata, obviamente, não estava nem um pouco à vontade naquela situação. Claro que era necessário zelar pela segurança da mulher do antigo comandante do Shinsengumi e irmã do atual, mas, até ser ameaçado pela lâmina afiada de uma naginata em seu pescoço e uma bazuca apontada para a cabeça de sua contraparte do passado, seu plano não era ser um guarda-costas. Guardou o isqueiro em seu yukata escuro após acender um cigarro enquanto não fazia qualquer questão de esconder seu aborrecimento com aquela situação.

Só esperava sinceramente que Sougo não matasse seu alter-ego do passado.

Gintoki passou por eles, se dirigindo até o Trio Yorozuya e Katsura. Estava bastante compenetrado e, ao mesmo tempo, ansioso. Era tão chato entrar em batalhas poucos meses depois de uma batalha em que quase morreu... Mas era o jeito, se queria sobreviver junto com Kabuki. Tudo o que queria era voltar a ser o mesmo preguiçoso irresponsável de sempre que prestava esporadicamente seus serviços de faz-tudo. Fazer o quê? Se quisesse um pouco de sossego em seu processo de readaptação àquela época, teria mesmo que lutar.

Para proteger tudo o que amava, valia a pena lutar e se arriscar.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem os adversários, cuja linha de frente era formada por homens vestidos com fardas brancas. E o líder daquele grupo possuía um rosto conhecido.

― Ei, ei, Hijikata-kun – Gintoki encarava o moreno com um sorriso irônico enquanto sacava a bokutou. – Parece que o Junior não é um cara tão bonzinho assim...

― Bem como eu desconfiei – ele disse ao mesmo tempo que sacava a Muramasha. – Sabia que de santo ele não tinha nada.

Era a primeira vez que viam Miyojin Taichirou envergando o uniforme branco do Mimawarigumi, cuja modelagem ainda mantinha semelhança com o uniforme preto do Shinsengumi. Era o Capitão da Quinta Divisão quem liderava o grupo encarregado de iniciar a nova investida contra o Distrito Kabuki e avançou alguns passos à frente de seus liderados.

― A Junta deseja que não haja mais conflitos. – ele vociferou para, pelo menos, aqueles que integravam a linha de frente, sobretudo Gintoki e o Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado. – Se vocês depuserem as armas e se renderem, nada lhes acontecerá. Caso contrário, seremos obrigados a lutar.

Apenas se ouviu um burburinho entre os presentes. E parecia uma piada realmente botarem aquele cara para fazer um “pedido”... Ou seria na verdade uma provocação?

― Ei, ei, Mayojin-kun – Gintoki avançou com um sorriso debochado, até ficar frente a frente com Taichirou. – Acho que o pessoal atrás de mim não tá muito afim de depor as armas e deixarem fazer com Kabuki o que quiserem.

― É Miyojin. – Taichirou corrigiu contrariado o sobrenome e desembainhou a katana. – E estou apenas dando um alerta. Seria melhor que vocês obedecessem às ordens da Junta, que visa o bem do país.

― E desde quando governante se importa com o povo? – o albino sacou a bokutou. – Essa conversinha furada de “pelo bem do país” é bem velha pra mim, já ouvi esse papo desde moleque e nunca passou disso, de um amontoado de palavras bonitas. E palavras bonitas não resolvem nada.

― Ora essa... – o moreno de cabelos compridos sorriu de forma sádica, um traço herdado dos Okita. – É bastante prepotente para um cara apelidado como o Rei de Kabuki.

― Eu nem sei de onde tiraram isso de “Rei de Kabuki”, mas obrigado por massagear meu ego... – Gintoki respondeu com sarcasmo e partiu ao ataque. – Mas as cordialidades terminam aqui!

Esse foi o sinal para que começasse um combate generalizado entre os moradores de Kabuki e a Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi. Era um combate bastante encarniçado e caótico, onde tudo o que importava era impedir que os homens de branco avançassem para causar ainda mais problemas àquele lugar. A rua de chão batido virou uma verdadeira praça de guerra onde as lutas faziam com que muita poeira fosse levantada.

O Trio Yorozuya se defendia de qualquer investida inimiga e não se separava enquanto lutava. Gintoki e Shinpachi sabiam que deveriam se proteger o máximo possível por conta do paradoxo temporal que afetava tanto a eles quanto às suas contrapartes daquela época. Kagura dava-lhes cobertura disparando rajadas de tiros com a metralhadora embutida ao seu guarda-chuva roxo e abrindo-o para evitar que os três fossem atingidos de algum modo.

Katsura e Elizabeth lideravam os homens do Joui, que combatiam furiosamente os inimigos. O Mimawarigumi não viera sozinho, tinha o suporte de alguns amantos de fardas amarelas. A criatura abrira o bico, do qual surgiu um cano de metralhadora e, com uma placa, anunciou “ATACAR!!”. Os tiros começaram a ecoar, fazendo alguns adversários dançarem e derrubando outros enquanto seu parceiro abatia os inimigos com sua katana, esbanjando agilidade e habilidade.

Kondo, Shinpachi, Tae e Hijikata, junto aos alunos do Dojo Koudoukan, também partiram ao ataque. Tae, com sua naginata, derrotava impiedosamente seus adversários, mostrando que na verdade não precisava de nenhum “guarda-costas” e que provavelmente Hijikata viera meio que à toa. Este, por seu turno, fazia com que a Muramasha gerasse lufadas de vento a cada golpe poderoso, aliado à sua experiência como Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. Com força e velocidade, derrubava vários adversários de uma vez. Kondo também abatia numerosos adversários de forma aguerrida, graças ao seu porte físico avantajado e sua experiência. Seus alunos também seguiam o seu sensei, lutando da mesma forma aguerrida, mesmo não sendo com katanas. Usando as espadas de madeira, faziam danos suficientes para causar estragos nos inimigos.

Shinpachi também lutava com valentia e determinação, demonstrando a sua maestria com a katana. Abria caminho entre os demais para chegar até onde estava o Trio Yorozuya do passado e os demais da linha de frente. Com poderosos golpes de sua lâmina, foi abatendo vários inimigos até chegar perto de sua contraparte adolescente, que mostrava a mesma determinação com uma bokutou. Kagura e Gintoki seguiam na luta, a Yato investia sem piedade com golpes e tiros de seu guarda-chuva, enquanto o Yorozuya lutava com tudo, não só usando sua espada de madeira, mas também se valendo de sua força, empregando socos e chutes para atacar e se defender.

Um pouco mais adiante, o Gintoki mais velho seguia em um duelo bastante difícil com Taichirou. O Capitão da Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi oferecia uma boa resistência aos poderosos golpes do albino, que buscava minar sua defesa de qualquer maneira. Entretanto, o Miyojin conseguiu travar a bokutou do Yorozuya, fazendo com que os dois se encarassem bem de perto.

Ele era um espadachim bastante hábil, Gintoki percebeu. Os Miyojin realmente tinham uma técnica refinada, lembravam um pouco os Yagyuu, cuja representante lutava com grande desenvoltura em meio àquele caos. As espadas seguiam travadas, ambos usavam a força para evitar que o adversário se movesse.

Sim, o Mayora Junior era muito bom!

Gintoki optou por dar um poderoso chute para desequilibrá-lo, o que foi feito com sucesso. Ambos por fim se separaram, mas logo Taichirou contra-atacou. Com um golpe poderoso e, ao mesmo tempo, veloz, conseguiu desarmar o albino, jogando para longe de seu alcance a sua bokutou.

Apontou a katana para o peito de seu adversário e lhe dirigiu um sorriso irônico:

― E agora, “Majestade”? Capturei o Rei de Kabuki. Devo dizer que é um xeque-mate?

Neste momento, alguém surgiu num salto, para aterrissar entre os dois e desarmar Taichirou, jogando sua katana longe. Um jovem albino, vestindo um yukata branco aberto com detalhes em ondas azuis nas mangas e na barra sobre a camiseta regata preta e as calças brancas, e calçando um par de tênis. Para completar o visual, usava uma bandana branca na testa.

― Não deveria cantar vitória antes da hora... Ninguém vai capturar o Rei do Distrito Kabuki. Eu, Sakata Ginmaru, não vou deixar um zé-ruela traíra como você derrubar este lugar. – apoiou a katana de forma displicente no ombro e sorriu confiante. – Antes de capturar o Rei, terá que derrubar o Príncipe do Distrito Kabuki, seu inseto!


	17. Chegada da tempestade

#  **Capítulo 17: Chegada da tempestade**

― É sério que vocês se prestam a isso...? – Hijikata perguntava a Okita e Yamazaki enquanto olhava para a garota que se entretinha ouvindo música. – A serem guarda-costas de uma pirralha...?

― Não é muito diferente de quando bancávamos os guarda-costas da filha do velho Matsudaira. – o Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi respondeu enquanto dava um polimento básico em sua bazuca. – E desde que o Shinsengumi foi fundado, sempre fizemos coisas bastante incomuns.

Não tinha como discordar de Sougo, realmente desde a sua fundação o Shinsengumi já fizera muito para garantir a segurança de Edo, mas também já tivera missões bastante inusitadas a pedido do velho Matsudaira e de Kondo. Apesar de que não era a primeira vez que via os homens de preto serem encarregados da segurança de uma criança.

Certo, não era uma criança qualquer. O pai era o comandante “aposentado” do Shinsengumi e o tio, o atual. A garota, desde sempre, corria riscos pelos vínculos familiares que possuía. E isso era o que Toushirou queria evitar com relação a Mitsuba, que ela corresse os riscos que Ichiko e Tae corriam constantemente naquela linha de tempo.

Mas era aquilo. Ele fizera suas escolhas, assim como sua contraparte praticamente as manteve, a não ser pela questão que envolvia Taichirou. Kondo fizera as dele, independente dos riscos. Aquele era o jeito dele de amar Tae. E ele amara Mitsuba à sua maneira, logo não se sentia em posição de julgá-lo.

O que o levava de volta àquela tarefa de ajudar a proteger a garota que era quase uma cópia da mãe, que fizera questão de ir a Kabuki acompanhar o marido e o irmão para defender o distrito. Como subordinado de Kondo, já fizera tantas outras tarefas que a princípio não competiam a policiais, então mais uma não faria diferença.

Viu Yamazaki concentrado com sua inseparável raquete de badminton, usando-a para rebater uma peteca imaginária. Lembrou-se de seu questionamento à juventude do espião, que aparentava ter bem menos do que meio século de vida. Ou era dieta baseada em anpan aliada a exercícios com raquete de badminton, ou tinha uma genética boa demais pra ser verdade... Ou tomava banho de formol para manter aquela aparência jovem.

Esperava que a batalha de Kabuki não se estendesse até o QG do Shinsengumi, pois sabia muito bem dos riscos que seriam aumentados em caso de um possível ataque. Enquanto isso, Ichiko cantarolava as músicas que estavam no smartphone emprestado do tio.

Músicas daquela Terakado Tsuu, que certa vez fora Comandante do Shinsengumi por um dia.

Definitivamente, certas coisas jamais mudariam...

* * *

Ginmaru havia feito uma entrada triunfante e saboreava a visão de vários rostos surpresos ao seu redor. Apoiava a katana por sobre o ombro e exibia um sorriso extremamente confiante de quem se autodenominara “Príncipe do Distrito Kabuki”. Entretanto, o clima de triunfo foi quebrado por um carrancudo Gintoki, que não gostou de um detalhe:

― É sério mesmo que você tá usando meu quimono pra isso?

― Se você fica fodão com ele, eu também fico, não acha? – Ginmaru continuava sorrindo.

― Ei, você sabe o quanto tá custando um uniforme zunborano?

― Uniforme “zun-o-quê”?

― Um uniforme zunborano agora custa caro, porque Edo tá fora da rota zunborana de comércio de roupas! – Gintoki começava o seu sermão de pai dando bronca. – Sabe o quanto ficou caro para manter minha identidade visual? O preço da roupa, junto com o preço do frete? O dinheiro que antes servia pra pagar o aluguel da velha defunta agora custeia minha identidade visual!

Shinpachi deu um facepalm para depois gritar:

― EI, VOCÊS ESTÃO BRINCANDO? ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA BATALHA E VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO DISCUTINDO SOBRE UNIFORME ZUNBORANO?!

O Trio Yorozuya também pausava o combate e assistia à cena. Foi quando o albino vindo do passado murmurou coçando o queixo:

― Então quer dizer que manter a identidade visual pode custar caro com o tempo...? Cara, eu realmente vou ter problemas com isso...

Kagura suspirou:

― Será que é por isso que só cresço e ganho peitões em versões alternativas?

O Shinpachi mais jovem distribuiu cascudos nos dois companheiros e berrou:

― COMO VOCÊS CONSEGUEM PENSAR BESTEIRA DURANTE UMA BATALHA?!

Taichirou só encarava o grupo discutindo e dando bronca, enquanto Hijikata encarava o filho como se o estudasse. Com aquele uniforme, o Miyojin conseguia guardar uma semelhança ainda mais forte com ele. Os olhos azuis focados na batalha e os longos cabelos presos agitados pelo vento, além da franja, lembravam muito os seus próprios traços. Após o breve contato visual entre pai e filho, o Capitão da Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi bloqueou rapidamente um ataque com a katana.

A partir de agora, começava um combate entre o filho do Baragaki e o filho do Shiroyasha. A julgar por aquele início, era imprevisível o resultado.

Enquanto tudo isso se desenrolava, a luta para expulsar os invasores seguia ainda mais intensa. Kyuubei, Tae e Kondo abatiam impiedosamente os homens do Mimawarigumi e os amantos aliados, sem nenhum descanso. A Yagyuu esbanjava técnica refinada e grande velocidade. Tae lhe dava a cobertura necessária com a naginata, assim como Kondo também ajudava. Ao mesmo tempo Katsura e Elizabeth lideravam o Joui na batalha, abatendo mais e mais inimigos. Ainda assim, não paravam de chegar reforços para defender Kabuki. Sacchan e Hattori jogaram kunais e abateram mais inimigos. E até mesmo Hasegawa também chegava para ajudar e desta vez estava realmente armado com uma pistola, lembrando seus tempos como empregado no Departamento de Imigração.

Todos que por alguma razão haviam saído de Kabuki regressaram para defender o distrito com unhas, dentes, punhos, espadas, naginatas, pistolas, metralhadoras e qualquer coisa que fosse usada como uma arma... Ou até mesmo um cão gigante, pois Sadaharu também estava distribuindo mordidas e patadas sem piedade.

Naquele combate caótico para defender o Distrito Kabuki, Hijikata continuava a distribuir golpes e mais golpes com a katana Muramasha, lutando como uma fera indomável. Gintoki lhe dava cobertura e ambos conseguiam lutar em equipe num timing perfeito. Eram verdadeiros demônios que conseguiam aterrorizar ainda mais nas batalhas quando deixavam suas diferenças de lado e se uniam contra inimigos em comum.

― Ei, Hijikata-kun! – o albino golpeava um adversário no queixo com a bokutou e o nocauteava.

― Que é? – o moreno causava um grande corte no peito de outro adversário com a katana.

― Acho que o Ginmaru vai chutar o traseiro do Mayojin-kun! – mais um inimigo abatido.

― Duvido! – outro inimigo caía. – Seu filho ainda é um pirralho!

― Um pirralho é mais perigoso do que parece! – outro golpe de bokutou em um oponente.

― Experiência também conta, sabia? – a Muramasha abatia mais um.

Shinpachi continuava a lutar contra os demais inimigos e dois homens do Mimawarigumi iriam atacar o Comandante do Shinsengumi por trás. Gintoki e Hijikata não perderam tempo e, em total sincronia, derrubaram os dois e abateram mais três cada um, justificando os apelidos que tinham, respectivamente, de Demônio Branco e Vice-Comandante Demoníaco do Shinsengumi.

Diferentemente dos pais, os filhos continuavam lutando entre si, chocando suas katanas. Ambos tinham força física e habilidade suficientes para transformarem o duelo em algo imprevisível. De fato, os dois lutavam de igual para igual, apesar da diferença considerável de idade. Ambos haviam crescido em dojos e sabiam como atacar e defender com certa maestria.

Ginmaru bloqueou mais um contra-ataque de Taichirou, travando as duas lâminas de aço. Olhos rubros encararam os olhos azuis enquanto um tentava forçar a espada do outro. Embora o Miyojin fosse mais velho e tivesse uma carreira no Mimawarigumi, o jovem Sakata não se deixava intimidar. Apesar da pouca idade, havia acumulado uma curta, mas relevante experiência em batalhas. Herdara a força do pai e havia adquirido habilidades tanto dele, quanto de Shinpachi e, posteriormente, de Kondo. Tivera bons senseis em seu aprendizado.

― Cara... – o jovem albino disse. – Você tá causando uma péssima impressão no seu pai, sabia?

― Só porque visto uma farda de cor diferente? – o moreno ironizou. – Até parece!

Taichirou conseguiu se livrar do bloqueio adversário e fez um novo ataque no intuito de desarmá-lo. Ginmaru conseguiu se esquivar e contra-atacou, encontrando novamente resistência e, pra sair daquela situação, acertou um chute na barriga do Capitão da Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi, que se curvou ante a dor do golpe recebido e recuou alguns passos para recuperar o fôlego.

O garoto era forte. Realmente forte, pensou o Miyojin. Um pouco mais de força e poderia ter-lhe feito algum estrago.

Os dois pausaram por alguns instantes para dar um breve respiro enquanto caíam as primeiras gotas de chuva. Perceberam a situação ao redor. Mesmo em meio ao caos, já era possível perceber que os invasores estavam em desvantagem. Dos vários corpos caídos no chão, a grande maioria era de gente fardada. O Distrito Kabuki acuava e abatia seus inimigos sem qualquer piedade, mostrando que seus habitantes e aliados jamais deveriam ser subestimados.

De alguma forma, Taichirou sabia que isso poderia ocorrer. Sua Quinta Divisão e os amantos estavam sendo praticamente massacrados no que poderia ser considerado uma missão suicida. O Rei de Kabuki tinha uma capacidade enorme de agregar aliados e fazer até com que os demais Reis Divinos regressassem para defender o distrito. Mesmo assim, não iria se render.

Correu de encontro a Ginmaru, que corria também em sua direção. As katanas se colidiram novamente, gerando um grande deslocamento de ar. As lâminas se chocaram repetidas vezes, mostrando que ambos queriam acabar com aquele duelo o quanto antes. Foi quando o moreno tentou perfurar o albino que, por instinto, se antecipou e golpeou o adversário.

A lâmina da katana de Ginmaru acabou por fazer um grande corte no peito de Taichirou, que tentou revidar. O jovem albino conseguiu se esquivar, não queria danificar o yukata branco que vestia e tomar uma bronca ainda maior do pai. O moreno tentou dar uma nova investida, atacando por cima, mas Ginmaru posicionou a katana na horizontal, com um novo bloqueio.

― Ei, garoto...! – o Capitão do Mimawarigumi sorriu ofegante. – Pra um moleque, você luta muito bem!

― Gostei do elogio... – o jovem também ofegava da luta exaustiva. – Pena que você tá do lado errado!

Taichirou se abaixou rapidamente e surpreendeu Ginmaru com um potente chute próximo ao tórax, que o surpreendeu e o lançou longe. O Sakata lutava para recuperar o ar após o golpe inesperado, enquanto tateava com a mão o chão enlameado a fim de alcançar a katana que soltara devido à surpresa e ao impacto do golpe. A espada estava fora do seu alcance e o Miyojin erguia sua katana para, enfim, atravessá-la em seu peito.

Porém, Taichirou não conseguiu seu intento, pois dois disparos o atingiram, manchando o colete branco de vermelho-sangue na altura do peito.


	18. A tempestade se intensifica

#  **Capítulo 18: A tempestade se intensifica**

Taichirou caiu pesadamente no chão enlameado, enquanto a mancha vermelha aumentava ao redor das marcas dos tiros recebidos. Os olhos arregalados de Ginmaru procuraram o autor daqueles tiros e encontraram uma mulher loira, olhos azuis, blusa cropped rosa com detalhes pretos, calças pretas e botas. Segurava em cada mão um revólver e o da mão direita ainda soltava uma fumacinha do cano, indicando que acabara de disparar.

― Vê se não acostuma, moleque! – ela disse ao jovem albino, que se levantava.

Ginmaru pegou a katana e se levantou, vendo que a tal loira estava acompanhada por mais duas pessoas. Reconhecera o trio da Batalha do Terminal meses atrás. Eram velhos conhecidos de seu pai, mais precisamente, seus desafetos. Apesar disso, Takasugi Shinsuke, Kawakami Bansai e Kijima Matako chegavam acompanhados do restante do Kiheitai e atacavam os inimigos restantes, ajudando o grupo de Kabuki.

À sua frente, viu Taichirou caído no chão e tomou-lhe o pulso. Ao constatar que não havia mais pulsação, ergueu-se e seus olhos encontraram os olhos de seu pai. E os olhos rubros dos dois Sakatas encararam os olhos azuis de Hijikata, como se dissessem “sinto muito”, sem palavras. Por seu turno, o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi parecia conformado; deu de ombros, um gesto que estava longe de soar desdenhoso. Estava em um campo de batalha. Não havia tempo de lamentar os mortos, e nem se quisesse conseguiria lamentar um filho que mal conhecera. A morte era uma realidade, e lamentava apenas que ele estivesse do lado errado da história.

Vendo que o líder fora abatido, os remanescentes da Quinta Divisão do Mimawarigumi recuaram. Tentaram fugir, mas o Kiheitai foi capaz de eliminá-los sem piedade. Ensopados da forte chuva, parte dos combatentes de Kabuki começou a comemorar a aparente vitória que tiveram, mas quem estava na linha de frente não se deixava contagiar.

Aquele barulho incomodava o Trio Yorozuya, levando Gintoki a se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Taichirou dias antes e avisar:

― Ainda não acabou.

A frase saíra meio abafada pelas comemorações, mas logo o Gintoki mais velho berrou:

― VOCÊS NÃO ACHAM QUE FOI FÁCIL DEMAIS? PAREM DE COMEMORAR, NÃO ACABOU!

* * *

Apesar de Terakado Tsuu ter se retirado do cenário musical anos atrás, suas músicas ainda faziam relativo sucesso até entre fãs mais jovens, o que se mostrava verdadeiro enquanto Ichiko cantava a plenos pulmões mais um hit. Não só cantava, como fazia a coreografia que aprendera de seu tio Shinpachi, dos tempos que liderava o fã-clube.

Sim – Hijikata pensava consigo mesmo – haviam criado um monstrinho.

Yamazaki ouviu alguma coisa, alertando discretamente Hijikata e Okita. Ambos entenderam o sinal do espião, o Vice-Comandante vindo do passado levou a mão à katana embainhada enquanto o Capitão da Primeira Divisão se posicionava para usar a bazuca. Embora ele fosse considerado o melhor espadachim do Shinsengumi, preferia explodir os inimigos para que não se aproximassem principalmente da garota.

Foi quando ouviram uma saraivada de tiros, como se viessem de uma metralhadora. Do lado de fora, ecoava o caos de uma invasão em andamento. Pelo jeito, realmente aconteceria o que parecia anunciado nas entrelinhas da investigação de Yamazaki em seu período infiltrado no lado inimigo: uma invasão ao Shinsengumi ao mesmo tempo em que ocorria o ataque ao Distrito Kabuki, ordenado pela Junta.

― Yamazaki-san, Hijikata-san – Okita disse com sua voz monocórdica de costume, embora seus olhos e ouvidos estivessem focados no que ocorria do lado de fora. – A meu sinal, levem a garota daqui. Vou tentar detê-los.

― Tem certeza, Sougo? – Toushirou questionou.

― Shimura-san mandou que protegêssemos a garota, mas também que você não morresse, por ser afetado pelo paradoxo temporal. Yamazaki-san vai precisar de ajuda e não é legal que você morra e cause a morte de sua versão daqui. – ele sorriu com um humor levemente sádico. – A única pessoa que pode matá-lo sou eu... Hijikata-san.

O moreno sorriu enquanto acendia um cigarro e desembainhava a Muramasha.

― Se quiser me matar, Sougo, vê se não morre.

Ele saiu correndo atrás de Yamazaki, que conduzia Ichiko pelo braço para percorrer a rota de fuga previamente planejada. As informações complementares ao relatório foram recebidas dois dias antes, o que possibilitou a montagem de um plano extra. Ouviram a porta sendo arrombada e, em resposta, um disparo de bazuca que causou uma explosão. O trio correu até algumas moitas situadas nos fundos do terreno do Quartel-General do Shinsengumi, sendo que após elas havia algumas árvores de um pequeno bosque.

Os dois homens e a menina, que já entendera a situação em que se encontrava, tentaram seguir silenciosamente a rota de fuga. Num breve relance, os olhos azuis do Vice-Comandante vislumbraram ao longe que os invasores possuíam fardas amarelas e, com eles, havia dois indivíduos portando guarda-chuvas.

Tal como a pirralha desaforada que andava com o Yorozuya.

Odiava ter que fugir de uma batalha, embora fosse algo necessário não só para proteção da filha de Kondo-san, mas também para sua própria proteção. O moleque de óculos também lhe explanara a respeito dos efeitos do paradoxo temporal que afetava também a ele e ao Yorozuya. O garoto Shimura lhe contara que o albino tivera uma luta perigosa com sua contraparte do futuro, na qual ficou gravemente ferido e isso afetou tanto o Yorozuya mais velho quanto o filho – basicamente, aqueles que carregavam seu DNA. E isso também afetaria o Hijikata mais velho, bem como Taichirou.

Sem contar que, uma vez que morresse, de fato sua existência seria eliminada de ambas as linhas de tempo e era óbvio que não queria que isso acontecesse.

Os três avançaram mais alguns metros, mas foram surpreendidos por inimigos de fardas amarelas que estavam escondidos nas moitas e nas árvores. Yamazaki sacou a katana, enquanto se postava bem próximo a Ichiko a fim de protegê-la. Os dois homens fardados abateram os inimigos sem muita dificuldade, embora não conseguissem evitar que a garota ficasse assustada com aquelas cenas.

Porém, uma saraivada de tiros de metralhadora fez com que os três fossem obrigados a fugir, pois vinham de um daqueles indivíduos usando guarda-chuva. Era inegável que tinha as características de um membro do clã Yato, pois não só carregava um guarda-chuva, como possuía uma pele pálida e um sorriso perturbador no rosto com feições retorcidas, como se estivesse possuído por uma espécie de loucura.

Isso era muito ruim.

― Yamazaki – Hijikata jogou o cigarro molhado e apagado no chão e o pisou decidido. – Siga o plano, vou distrair esse cara.

― Vice-Comandante, eu não posso fazer isso! – o espião contestou. – O Comandante ordenou que eu o protegesse também!

O Yato, de cabelo moicano castanho e aproximadamente um metro e oitenta de altura, foi ao ataque balançando seu guarda-chuva em meio à tempestade que aumentava de intensidade. Uma lufada de vento gerada por aquele movimento fez com que Toushirou se posicionasse defensivamente e ordenasse:

― FAÇA O QUE MANDO, YAMAZAKI, OU EU MESMO O OBRIGAREI A FAZER SEPPUKU!

Não foi preciso que Hijikata gritasse pela segunda vez, pois Sagaru agarrou firmemente a mão de Ichiko e continuou correndo, seguindo a rota de fuga planejada. Enquanto isso, o Vice-Comandante Demoníaco do Shinsengumi partia para o contra-ataque, buscando ganhar tempo para que o espião e a garota se afastassem com segurança.

Era uma luta arriscada, ele sabia. Mas faria de tudo para sobreviver e não comprometer as existências de sua contraparte mais velha e de Taichirou.

Além disso, queria voltar para o Shinsengumi de sua linha temporal, que era o seu lar.

* * *

A chuva caía cada vez mais forte, de tal modo que todos estavam ensopados e com a visibilidade um pouco prejudicada. Mas foi possível vislumbrar vultos se aproximando, sendo possível perceber que usavam guarda-chuvas abertos, tal como Kagura fazia, abrigando a si mesma e tentando abrigar seus companheiros de viagem temporal. De fato, não havia nada a ser comemorado após aquela vitória inicial.

― Gin-chan, Shinpachi – a garota murmurou. – Eles estão vindo.

― Agora a batalha começa de verdade. – Gintoki disse enquanto segurava com força sua bokutou. – Espero que estejam preparados.

― Estamos, sim, Gin-san – Shinpachi também segurava com força sua bokutou. – Vamos lutar juntos!

O Trio Yorozuya continuava na linha de frente, que se encarregaria de repelir os novos inimigos. Desta vez, eram cinco Yatos. Se já fora difícil derrotar um naquele ataque anterior, cinco seriam um desafio. Tanto o Gintoki do passado quanto o do futuro sabiam como era difícil enfrentar um. Ambos se lembravam da grande dificuldade da luta contra Housen. Se não houvesse apoio de Tsukuyo e da Hyakka, além da engenhosidade de Hinowa e o suporte de Shinpachi, Kagura e Seita, a derrota do autoproclamado Rei da Noite de Yoshiwara não seria possível. E o mais velho sabia que só conseguira matar Kamui anos atrás e aquele Yato que atingira Ginmaru em um momento de fúria enquanto o adversário estava de guarda baixa.

A tensão tomava conta de todos à medida que os novos inimigos se aproximavam. Mesmo assim, ninguém recuava em meio à tempestade que se intensificava.

A batalha pelo Distrito Kabuki ainda estava longe de terminar.


	19. Luta em meio à tormenta

#  **Capítulo 19: Luta em meio à tormenta**

A tempestade continuava intensa e abundante. Todos sentiam que os pés grudavam na lama do chão batido, assim como as roupas encharcadas estavam coladas ao corpo. Mesmo assim, nada parecia tirar a determinação daquele grupo empenhado em defender o Distrito Kabuki com unhas e dentes. E absolutamente nada parecia abalar a confiança presente na linha de frente, que permanecia inalterada em sua formação e tinha como reforços os integrantes do Kiheitai.

Tinham uma estratégia que haviam traçado com antecedência, baseada nas lutas anteriores com Yatos, além de ouvirem também a única Yato daquele grupo. Gintoki havia ficado meio surpreso com a aparição de Takasugi e os demais, pois não contava com o Kiheitai ajudando como fora na Batalha do Terminal. Não, quando ainda havia pendências entre os dois. Mesmo assim, permitira que Zura fizesse contato e deixasse em aberto a possibilidade de reforçar o grupo, como estava ocorrendo naquele momento.

“Mortos não fazem acerto de contas”, o líder Joui dissera tanto a Gintoki e, depois, a Shinsuke. “Primeiro vocês sobrevivem juntos, depois se acertam.”

O olho verde-oliva do líder do Kiheitai encontrou os olhos rubros do Yorozuya. Sim, havia muita coisa a se acertar e, apesar do suporte que Takasugi dera naquela batalha de meses atrás, isso não apagara a cota de ressentimentos de um e outro. Se antes não se importava muito com o caminho que seu ex-companheiro dos tempos de Shoka Sonjuku e Joui havia tomado, nos últimos dezoito anos a coisa passara a ser bem diferente. Se havia ressentimentos antes, atualmente havia muito mais. Matar Kamui naquele dia não fora suficiente para vingar o sangue da Kagura de sua época. Se Takasugi estivesse junto com aquele Yato, seria capaz de matá-lo da mesma forma, com certeza.

O Sakata interrompeu o fluxo desses pensamentos e voltou seu foco para os invasores. Zura estava certo, primeiro deveria sobreviver para depois ter seu acerto. Sua prioridade era o Distrito Kabuki.

Junto com ele, continuavam a formar a linha de frente Ginmaru, Shinpachi, Kondo, Hijikata, Katsura, Elizabeth, Kyuubei, Sacchan, o Trio Yorozuya do passado, além de Matako, Bansai e Takasugi. Tae, junto com Hasegawa e Hattori, ficaria encarregada de ajudar a proteger os demais do grupo e liderar uma possível retirada, se necessário. Tudo havia sido devidamente planejado por todos aqueles que integravam aquela linha que tinha como objetivo refrear o ataque inimigo.

Tão logo aquele grupo fechou seus guarda-chuvas, a linha de frente avançou, com trios atacando cada Yato. A estratégia era não permitir que atacassem e sufocar qualquer tentativa de revide. Era a única estratégia possível a ser adotada por um grupo predominantemente de humanos – com exceção de Kagura, uma Yato, e Elizabeth, um indivíduo Renho. Por mais que tivessem força física admirável, habilidades impressionantes com espadas e poder de fogo, o tempo todo levavam em consideração o fato de estarem enfrentando inimigos de força sobre-humana.

Gintoki, Ginmaru e Shinpachi foram os primeiros a avançar contra o primeiro inimigo, cuja constituição física era semelhante à dos demais. Aparentemente, não havia nenhuma intenção dos executores do Projeto K1 de diferenciar um Yato artificial do outro, pareciam quíntuplos com o mesmo padrão: cerca de um metro e noventa de altura, pele pálida, longos cabelos castanho-claros, olhos arregalados da mesma cor e o mesmo sorriso tétrico daquele indivíduo que enfrentaram anteriormente. Parecia que os cientistas eram fãs de Uzumaki Naruto e de seu “Jutsu Clones das Sombras”.

O albino mais velho foi o primeiro a desferir o ataque, mas antes que o adversário revidasse, Ginmaru, empunhando sua katana e a de Taichirou, emendou um ataque duplo e travou o guarda-chuva com as duas lâminas cruzadas. O Comandante do Shinsengumi fez sua investida, visando o pescoço do Yato, mas este se livrou a tempo do bloqueio, erguendo o guarda-chuva – maior do que o padrão de um guarda-chuva comum – e jogando longe o Shimura e sua katana, além de atingir os dois albinos com uma forte lufada de vento gerada por aquele movimento.

Pelo jeito, os movimentos que faziam para enfrentar aquele adversário deveriam ser mais ajustados, o Sakata mais velho avaliou. E isso deveria ser feito o quanto antes!

O Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado também se empenhou em enfrentar seu adversário. Gintoki e Shinpachi combinaram uma estratégia de ambos tentarem bloquear o golpe a ser dado com o guarda-chuva usando cada um sua bokutou. Tão logo conseguiram, Kagura disparou uma rajada de metralhadora, para depois desferir um poderoso chute. Entretanto, a ruiva sentiu que seu pé era agarrado e, quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, só sentira seu corpo sendo arremessado contra o chão e ouvia os gritos preocupados de Gin-chan e Shinpachi.

― KAGURA!

― KAGURA-CHAN!!

* * *

Em meio à chuva pesada, um grupo de integrantes da Hyakka escoltava apressadamente duas pessoas até a loja de Hinowa, onde Seita, junto com Tsukuyo, já aguardava com duas toalhas para cobrir os recém-chegados exaustos e encharcados da corrida que fizeram sem parar no trajeto. Os dois se sentaram em um banco, começando a sentir o calor das toalhas embrulhadas contra o corpo em que as roupas estavam grudadas.

― Tio Zaki – Ichiko encarou o rosto preocupado do espião do Shinsengumi. – Espero que o tio Toshi do passado consiga vir pra cá.

― Também espero. – ele disse enquanto recebia das mãos de Seita um copo de chá fumegante. – Ele é muito forte, seja no passado ou na nossa época.

Por fora, Yamazaki buscava transmitir otimismo para Ichiko, mas por dentro ainda se recriminava por ter obedecido à ordem de Hijikata para que seguisse o plano de fuga e o deixasse lutando com aquele Yato. Ele jamais deveria ter sido deixado para trás, deveria ter levado em conta o paradoxo temporal que afetava seu superior e que poderia custar-lhe a vida e a de seu filho recém-descoberto. Isso era realmente ruim e temia pelo pior.

Tsukuyo observava tanto os dois quanto Catherine e Tama. A androide se mostrava prestativa e eficiente, se entendendo perfeitamente bem com Hinowa para desempenhar as tarefas que fossem possíveis naquele momento. Já a ex-ladra ficava amuada em um canto, fumando e jurando que iria fazer Gintoki pagar por eventuais danos ao bar que ela herdara de Otose.

A Cortesã da Morte deu mais um trago em seu kiseru e liberou a fumaça num vagaroso sopro, enquanto passava a olhar para a chuva intensa que caía sem parar. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava na eficiência das estratégias que a Hyakka estava adotando para proteger o distrito de Yoshiwara, perguntava-se se ainda estava acontecendo o confronto em Kabuki mesmo em meio àquela chuva torrencial.

Esperava sinceramente que o Rei de Kabuki tivesse guarda-chuvas suficientes para superar aquela tormenta.

* * *

Hijikata correu ao ataque para se antecipar ao Yato que era seu adversário. Sabia o que estava enfrentando, apesar de a pirralha ruiva com quem Sougo sempre rivalizava ter mais sanidade mental do que aquele indivíduo. Trombar com o Yorozuya o fizera conhecer aquela fedelha e saber de sua força descomunal para uma menina de catorze anos e sobre a forma de ela lutar, usando o guarda-chuva que era mais do que um acessório que protegia sua pele pálida do sol.

Entretanto, aquele indivíduo era bem diferente em alguns aspectos. Era uma máquina de lutar e nada mais, uma criatura bestial que parecia ter sede de sangue.

O guarda-chuva bloqueou a lâmina da Muramasha, travando-a de tal modo que o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi recebeu um potente chute na região abdominal e, com o impacto do golpe, sentiu suas costas colidirem contra uma árvore. Apesar disso, conseguira segurar firme sua katana, evitando assim ficar desarmado.

“Que situação, não é, Toushirou?”, ironizava a si mesmo ainda atordoado. “Deveria ter ido atrás de Yamazaki, mas não...! Aqui estou enfrentando um Yato louco por meu sangue!”

Ele viu que o guarda-chuva o mirava e sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer em seguida. Não demorou para que uma rajada de tiros viesse em sua direção e ele, por puro instinto, se jogou no chão a fim de escapar do ataque. Deveria se lembrar de agradecer a Sougo, pois seus atentados o treinavam para situações como aquela.

Como diz o ditado, há males que vêm para o bem.

Hijikata correu novamente ao ataque, com a Muramasha pronta para causar estragos no adversário. Porém, não conseguiu seu intento, pois o Yato o desarmou e acertou um forte golpe com o seu guarda-chuva, fazendo com que ele caísse de cara no chão encharcado. Ele conseguiu se refazer e se levantar rapidamente, antes que suas costas fossem perfuradas pelo acessório do inimigo. Pegou novamente a espada, os olhos azuis determinados encarando aquela criatura ensandecida que avançava novamente. O Vice-Comandante Demoníaco do Shinsengumi também correu, mas no último instante se desviou para a sua esquerda, para fazer um corte profundo no flanco direito daquele Yato.

Mesmo conseguindo o que queria, Toushirou recebeu uma forte pancada na nuca, que o fez perder a consciência de imediato e cair no chão do bosque, forrado por folhas encharcadas e lama.

* * *

― Kagura-chan, você está bem? – um preocupado Shinpachi a ajudava a se levantar enquanto Gintoki estava posicionado para proteger os dois.

Nem deu tempo para a garota responder, pois viu o outro Yato disparar uma rajada de tiros contra eles. Entrou na frente do Yorozuya e abriu o guarda-chuva roxo, que absorveu o impacto das balas e protegeu o trio. Gintoki tentava pensar rápido em outra estratégia para derrotar aquele Yato, até que Kagura fechou o guarda-chuva e avançou dois passos à frente.

― Vocês dois são fraquinhos pra segurar um cara daqueles. Deixa comigo que eu tento segurar!

― Kagura-chan – o Shimura questionou. – Tem certeza disso?

― A pancada afetou seus miolos, pirralha? – Gintoki perguntou em tom de bronca. – Isso é perigoso!

Ele logo coçou o queixo, pensativo:

― Se bem que...

― O que é, Gin-san? – Shinpachi ficou intrigado.

― Kagura, distrai ele! Pattsuan, vem comigo!

Logo o garoto de óculos entendeu. A garota se lançou ao ataque disparando uma rajada de tiros com a metralhadora embutida em seu fiel guarda-chuva roxo. Em seguida, se abaixou e bloqueou o guarda-chuva adversário com o seu, e foi quando os outros dois saltaram e acertaram suas espadas de madeira com toda a força que possuíam contra a nuca do oponente; quando este se virou, Kagura também deu um salto e aplicou o seu mais poderoso chute contra o rosto dele, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão. A força do golpe fora tamanha, que a Yato sentiu até seu próprio pé doer bastante.

Não duvidava que seu chute poderia até ter quebrado o pescoço daquele Yato de laboratório, pois tinha canalizado toda a sua força para aquele golpe.

A garota, mesmo ensopada, abriu seu guarda-chuva mais uma vez e abrigou a si mesma e aos companheiros. Os três estavam exaustos do combate intenso que fizeram, mas ainda assim observavam as demais lutas, pois poderia ser necessária uma intervenção para ajudar alguém... Ou então teriam que proteger a si mesmos de algum eventual ataque, pois Gintoki e Shinpachi, assim como suas contrapartes, eram afetados pelo paradoxo temporal.

Enquanto Matako atirava contra o inimigo na intenção de distraí-lo, Bansai lançava as cordas de seu shamisen para imobilizá-lo. Takasugi conseguiu se esquivar com mais facilidade dos golpes adversários limitados e a loira disparou mais tiros de seus dois revólveres, forçando o Yato a abrir o guarda-chuva para se proteger. Foi quando o líder do Kiheitai surpreendeu o inimigo, perfurando-lhe o peito com sua espada.

Kondo, Sacchan e Kyuubei tinham um pouco mais de dificuldade no combate, mas a kunoichi se encarregou de dar a cobertura necessária para que os outros dois tentassem se aproximar do inimigo. A ninja de cabelos cor lavanda lançou dezenas de kunais ininterruptamente, forçando o Yato a abrir o guarda-chuva para tentar se proteger. O Comandante-Honorário do Shinsengumi se aproveitou da distração e desferiu um grande corte nas costas do adversário com sua katana. A Yagyuu se aproveitou de sua baixa estatura e da dupla distração para dar o golpe certeiro com sua lâmina, atravessando-lhe o peito.

Katsura e Hijikata se lançaram ao ataque ao mesmo tempo, obrigando o adversário a ficar na defensiva, bloqueando os golpes rápidos e intensos do líder Joui e do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. Ambos procuravam não dar qualquer espaço para um contra-ataque ou um revide, mesmo que se esgotassem fisicamente no processo. Faziam isso porque precisavam ganhar tempo para Elizabeth dar o ataque final. A criatura substituíra, no bico entreaberto, a metralhadora por um canhão laser, que estava terminando de carregar a energia necessária.

Elizabeth ergueu a primeira placa, que dizia: “PREPARAR!”

Alguns segundos depois, ergueu a segunda: “APONTAR!”

Mais alguns segundos e a terceira placa avisou: “FOGO!”

Os dois homens se afastaram e do canhão saiu um raio azulado de energia que atingiu em cheio o Yato e fazendo-o cair inconsciente ao chão, todo chamuscado apesar da chuva que caía. Elizabeth também caíra no chão, pois na hora do disparo o impacto fora grande e esgotara sua energia, vinda de sabe-se lá onde. Katsura correu para acudir sua mascote, que ergueu mais uma placa dizendo que ficaria bem, o que tranquilizou o moreno de cabelos longos.

Gintoki, Ginmaru e Shinpachi enfrentavam o último Yato ainda em pé. Assim como os demais trios, também encarava uma luta difícil. O albino mais velho já havia enfrentado e vencido três Yatos, mas em situações diferentes. Contra Housen, não lutara sozinho e o então Rei da Noite fora derrotado, na verdade, pela luz do sol. Já contra Kamui, fora quando o irmão de Kagura estava de guarda baixa e ele estava tomado pela fúria, situação que se repetiria anos depois, matando aquele Yato que ferira Ginmaru.

E lá estava ele novamente diante de um indivíduo do clã Yato. Precisavam melhorar a estratégia para derrotar o último inimigo. Faltava um último ajuste para conseguirem derrotar o adversário. Já havia trocado de espada, passando sua bokutou para o filho e empunhando a katana que era de Taichirou. Shinpachi partiu ao ataque incessante, no intuito de distrair o adversário e obrigá-lo mais uma vez a ficar na defensiva. Na hora que haveria um contra-ataque, o Sakata mais jovem bloqueou o guarda-chuva inimigo cruzando sua katana e a bokutou de tal modo que o acessório, mesmo grande, ficou preso. Antes de qualquer outra reação, o jovem e o Comandante do Shinsengumi viram uma lâmina de uma katana se projetar para fora, no peito.

O Shiroyasha, pelas costas, transpassou a katana e abateu o último inimigo. Não era uma forma “leal” ou “digna” de fazê-lo, mas uma questão de sobrevivência.

E mais uma vez o Distrito Kabuki sobrevivera, mesmo com dezenas de cadáveres inimigos jogados ao chão junto a alguns do distrito que foram abatidos. Mesmo assim, o saldo fora positivo. Aguardaram mais algum tempo para ter certeza de que não viria mais nenhum inimigo. Só quando tiveram a certeza de que mais ninguém viria, boa parte do grande grupo comemorou a vitória.

A chuva começou a diminuir, por fim. Exausto, Gintoki olhou para o Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado enquanto recebia do filho sua bokutou, a qual colocou na cintura. Já a katana de Miyojin Taichirou foi espetada na lama, ao lado do corpo do homem de farda branca que recebia a contemplação silenciosa de Hijikata.

O Distrito Kabuki estava novamente a salvo...

Mas, por quanto tempo até a próxima ameaça?


	20. Chuva fraca com ressentimentos

#  **Capítulo 20: Chuva fraca com ressentimentos**

Enquanto os yakuzas liderados por Kurogoma Katsuo se encarregavam de começar a remover os cadáveres dos mortos na batalha no Distrito Kabuki, o pessoal da linha de frente seguiu rumo ao Distrito Yoshiwara. Ginmaru havia recebido uma ligação, comunicando que Yamazaki e Ichiko haviam chegado ao local, informando que o Shinsengumi fora atacado.

Ao chegarem, Ichiko foi recepcionar efusivamente os pais, que se mostraram aliviados ao verem que aparentemente ela estava bem. Porém, contrastando com o alívio da família Kondo, Yamazaki tinha uma expressão bastante compenetrada e o recém-chegado Okita havia recebido alguns curativos e não escondia o cansaço da batalha que encarara no Quartel-General. O Capitão da Primeira Divisão relatou que enfrentou uma dura batalha contra um dos Yatos invasores e conseguiu superá-lo com a ajuda dos companheiros. E, junto com esse invasor, havia um grupamento de soldados de fardas amarelas que davam suporte, obrigando todos os homens de fardas pretas a lutarem furiosamente para defender o Quartel-General. Por fim, Sougo informou que houve uma quantidade importante de baixas e que o QG tivera sua estrutura novamente danificada.

E as buscas iniciais pelo Hijikata vindo do passado haviam sido feitas pelo espião, que regressara após se encontrar com o homem de cabelos cor de areia. Em suas mãos, estava uma katana que encontrara caída no bosque. Não fora difícil reconhecer que se tratava da Muramasha.

Shinpachi, o comandante do Shinsnegumi, suspirou cansado:

― O pior de tudo isso é que não temos efetivo suficiente para ampliar as buscas agora.

― E a gente não pode voltar pra casa sem o Hijikata-san! – o Shinpachi mais jovem acrescentou.

― Por mim – Gintoki enfiava o dedo mindinho no nariz para limpá-lo. – Ele poderia ficar por aqui mesmo.

― Ninguém mandou ele ficar na nossa frente quando viemos pra cá. – Kagura concordou com o Yorozuya, inclusive imitando sua higiene nasal.

― Ele não ficou na frente! – o garoto de óculos contestou. – Ele estava passando e nós que trombamos nele enquanto fugíamos da Otose-san! Nós temos que voltar com o Hijikata-san!

― Dá um tempo, Pattsuan... – o albino tentava limpar nos cabelos da ruiva a caquinha de nariz enquanto ela tentava fazer o mesmo no yukata branco dele. – Não temos culpa se ele virou passageiro clandestino...!

E Gintoki e Kagura se engalfinharam numa briga para ver quem conseguia grudar no outro a caquinha de nariz retirada durante a limpeza com o dedo mindinho. O Shimura só podia dar um facepalm, inconformado com as opiniões de seus companheiros e a disputa ridícula de quem sujaria o outro com ranho.

― Ninguém viu o outro Gintoki e o Ginmaru? – Tsukuyo notou a ausência de pai e filho.

― Devem ter ficado em Kabuki. – Hijikata olhava para a Muramasha de sua contraparte mais jovem, agora desaparecida. – Também não vejo o Katsura.

* * *

A chuva havia diminuído, mas não cessara de todo. Continuava a cair bem fraca, o suficiente para molhar tudo o que a ela fosse exposto. Ginmaru acabava de encerrar a ligação em seu telefone, justificando a permanência em Kabuki junto com o pai. Ambos estavam no cemitério e naquele momento visitavam o túmulo de Kagura após depositarem um prato com manjus no túmulo dos Terada. Gintoki tirou do bolso uma caixinha vermelha de sukonbu e colocou no túmulo da Yato como oferenda.

Após esse momento de contemplação, pai e filho seguiram a caminho da saída quando encontraram uma pessoa. Um homem baixo, cabelos escuros, o único olho aberto cor verde-oliva, quimono roxo com mariposas e detalhes em amarelo e dourado. Os olhos rubros do albino mais velho se encontraram com o do tal homem, encarando-se de soslaio.

― Não espere gratidão da minha parte, Takasugi. – Gintoki disse enquanto passava pelo líder do Kiheitai. – Quem te chamou foi o Zura, não eu. Dê satisfações a ele.

O outro nada respondeu. Apenas observou o Yorozuya e o filho seguirem caminho pela chuva fraca, mas persistente.

Toda a cena foi presenciada e observada à distância por Katsura, que temia que houvesse um possível embate entre os dois ex-companheiros. Conhecia a ambos o suficiente para saber que, em cada olhar e nas palavras proferidas pelo albino, havia uma mostra do ressentimento que ele carregava há vários anos. Os dois carregavam seus respectivos fardos de mágoas e ressentimentos que remontavam daquele fatídico dia em que os três – à época, jovens samurais lutando na parte final da guerra contra os invasores amanto – se viram à mercê do Tendoushuu, e decisões extremas marcaram suas vidas, com danos e perdas.

Cada um, depois do que ocorrera, tomara seu caminho e os reencontros sempre eram carregados de tensão, fúria e ressentimento. Katsura, Gintoki e Takasugi cresceram juntos, mas os dois últimos ficavam cada vez mais distantes um do outro.

Havia muitas feridas abertas em ambos e contas a acertar. E um dia seria inevitável um eventual acerto de contas entre os dois.

Pai e filho seguiram caminho para casa. Apesar de todo o restante do pessoal estar em Yoshiwara, preferiram permanecer em Kabuki. Não queriam deixar o prédio totalmente vazio e aquele era um bom momento para refletirem sobre tudo o que ocorrera e o que iriam fazer a seguir. Ambos estavam bem desgastados da batalha e precisavam se recuperar.

Percorreram o trajeto em silêncio, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, mas ambos queriam a mesma coisa: que tudo isso acabasse e voltassem a viver como antes, tocando a vida e a Yorozuya Gin-chan em paz. Já haviam sido marcados o bastante por guerras, tanto de forma direta quanto indireta.

Encontraram Sadaharu abrigado por sob o vão da escada, aguardando os dois para subir ao segundo andar. Os dois albinos afagaram o cão gigante, que os seguiu para dentro de casa, mesmo com os pelos úmidos e o típico cheiro de cachorro molhado se espalhando pela sala principal. Apesar disso, chegar em casa era algo que fazia com que eles já começassem a se sentir mais descansados, tirando certo peso das costas e ficando apenas o peso das roupas ainda molhadas da chuva.

Como costumavam fazer, Gintoki e Ginmaru decidiram no par ou ímpar quem tomaria banho primeiro, sendo o mais velho a ir fazê-lo enquanto o mais jovem decidiu limpar a katana.

Compenetrado, Ginmaru se pôs a fazer sua tarefa de limpar aquela lâmina suja. Por mais que estivesse cansado, não iria deixar para depois, visto que tinha que manter sua katana afiada, principalmente nas atuais circunstâncias. Em tempos menos tensos, aprendera com o pai o hábito de andar com uma bokutou à cintura. As espadas de lâmina de aço poderiam ter sido proibidas, mas as de madeira, não.

Sua katana só existia por uma necessidade maior, a de proteger sua alma e tudo aquilo que acreditava e amava. Essa fora uma das lições que aprendera na época em que começara a treinar no Dojo Koudoukan, com Shinpachi sendo seu primeiro sensei. Lembrava-se de quando seu pai o levara ao dojo no primeiro dia de aula e ele lhe dissera que aprendera de seu sensei justamente isso, que se deveria balançar uma espada para proteger sua alma.

Durante a década de ausência de Gintoki, Ginmaru buscava saber mais histórias a respeito de seu pai. Ao mesmo tempo que alimentava suas esperanças de reencontrá-lo, tinha algumas incertezas à época se de fato aquele reencontro ocorreria. Era algo que mantinha viva até mesmo a sua própria história. Havia procurado saber o máximo que pudesse, através de Otose enquanto ela vivera, de Shinpachi e todos os demais, até mesmo Hijikata. Entretanto, o único que sabia mais a respeito de seu pai antes de passar a viver em Kabuki era Katsura.

Apesar de Zura ser cauteloso para contar esses fatos, ele lhe fornecera informações interessantes, pois sempre afirmava que Ginmaru se parecia com o pai quando mais jovem. Até mesmo lhe dera pistas a respeito da relação entre ele e Takasugi. Aliás, ele conseguira condicionando isso a um acesso mais fácil para que o líder Joui fizesse carinhos em Sadaharu. Enfim, no tocante ao líder do Kiheitai, sabia também que Gintoki lhe atribuía a responsabilidade pelo ataque de anos atrás que culminara na morte da Kagura de sua linha de tempo, apesar de não ter estado pessoalmente no local do ocorrido. Àquela época, Kiheitai e Harusame eram aliados e tinham negócios que com certa frequência eram prejudicados pela interferência do antigo Trio Yorozuya.

Apesar disso, percebeu em Takasugi um aliado e tanto. Sentia necessidade de saber mais a respeito e se poderia ao menos dar um voto de confiança, como Zura lhe dera... Ou se era melhor ficar bem longe como seu pai fazia questão de ficar.

* * *

Enquanto os Sakatas permaneciam em Kabuki, os demais que participaram da batalha no distrito ficaram em Yoshiwara. Por enquanto aquela era uma zona segura para todos, até mesmo para os homens do Shinsengumi, que estavam em número ainda mais reduzido. A Segunda Divisão ficara encarregada de guardar o QG esvaziado e informar qualquer movimento inimigo que tentasse atacá-los novamente, além de prosseguirem as buscas de forma mais cautelosa pelo Hijikata vindo do passado. O que tranquilizava um pouco era o fato de que ele estava vivo, visto que sua contraparte não sentia nada de anormal consigo.

Mas, a julgar pelos resultados das primeiras horas de buscas, o comandante Shimura já deduzia que muito provavelmente não encontrariam o Vice-Comandante nos arredores. Havia uma possibilidade bem forte de que ele fosse considerado um prisioneiro de guerra e estivesse sob a tutela da Junta...

... Como se fosse o seu companheiro de farda.

― Comandante – Yamazaki parecia ter o mesmo raciocínio de seu superior. – Se for preciso, posso tentar me infiltrar de novo no governo para descobrir mais alguma coisa.

― Você já antecipou sua volta por ter corrido o risco de ser descoberto, Yamazaki-san. Eu não vou arriscar novamente a sua vida nessa missão, você pode ser reconhecido.

― Mas quem iria no meu lugar? A menos que alguém se voluntariasse!

Kondo teve a brilhante ideia de falar:

― Se alguém se dispõe a nos ajudar, que dê um passo à frente!

Um breve silêncio se fez enquanto todos estavam pensativos. Gintoki fazia tranquilamente sua higiene nasal, quando sentiu que lhe chutavam o traseiro. Surpreendido, o Yorozuya caiu de cara no chão e viu a expressão sádica de Okita...

― O que é isso, Okita-kun? – o albino protestou. – Tá me sacaneando, é?

... E de Kagura.

― ATÉ TU, PIRRALHA?! E POR QUE EU?

― Porque é mais divertido ver você e o Hijikata-san numa treta. – Sougo disse, lembrando-se de algo que aprontara duas décadas atrás envolvendo algemas e fazendo uma veia brotar no rosto de Hijikata.

― Porque você sabe como fazer cosplay de lata de lixo – a Yato se referia àquela vez que formaram o Goninja junto com Sacchan. – E não consegui chutar o Shinpachi também.

― TÁ MALUCA? – o Shimura mais jovem berrou. – E POR QUE EU TAMBÉM IRIA?

― Porque ninguém nota um suporte humano sem o Shinpachi.

Shinpachi deu um sonoro cascudo em Kagura, enquanto sua contraparte mais velha dava um facepalm. Os anos passavam, mas ele continuava a odiar as piadas com seus óculos.

Tentava há anos não se irritar com as piadas, mas realmente não adiantava.

Haja paciência.


	21. Os garotos de hoje amadurecem rápido demais

O dia seguinte amanheceu com céu azul e com poucas nuvens, nada lembrando a tempestade que caíra na véspera. As ruas no Distrito Kabuki estavam obviamente desertas, além de ainda estar com marcas da batalha ocorrida. Os cadáveres daqueles que foram abatidos foram removidos, mas nada tirava daquele local o persistente cheiro de sangue e morte, que Gintoki sabia que continuaria por talvez mais algum tempo.

Os campos de batalha continuavam a ser familiares a ele, mesmo a contragosto. Pior, havia um campo de batalha vazio bem em frente à sua casa, de cuja varanda observava o movimento quase inexistente enquanto se escorava na balaustrada de madeira. Sentia a musculatura tensa nos ombros, pois, mesmo dormindo bem por conta do cansaço, não conseguira descansar o necessário.

Seu corpo descansara... Mas sua mente, não.

O que o deixava um pouco menos tenso era o fato de quase todos aqueles que conhecia estarem relativamente bem. Bom, se o Hijikata-kun de sua linha temporal estava bem, isso significava que o idiota viciado em maionese vindo do passado estava vivo e bem.

E esperava que o Shinpachi-kun de sua época também estivesse bem. Ao conversar com Tsukuyo por telefone, soubera de forma cifrada do que acontecera no ataque ao Shinsengumi. O Quatro-Olhos teria bastante trabalho para administrar a situação que ora surgia, visto que liderava os ladrões de impostos em uma fase realmente difícil. Salvo engano, na verdade aquela era a pior fase da história da força policial de farda preta.

Uma leve brisa agitou seus cabelos prateados enquanto mais pensamentos invadiam sua mente. Sadaharu se aproximara para ganhar um afago, que seu dono lhe deu de forma meio distraída. Seus pensamentos o mantinham ainda distante, de tal modo que mal sentia os pelos macios do inugami branco por sob seus dedos. O grande cão sempre se aproximava dele quando Ginmaru estava ausente.

Quando acordara, ele já havia saído. Havia deixado pronto o café da manhã e os indicativos de que sua saída não fora para uma simples caminhada. Ele havia levado sua katana e a bandana, mas não seu smartphone e tampouco lhe dera qualquer satisfação.

Realmente Ginmaru não era mais um garoto.

* * *

Sentiu seu corpo todo dolorido e pesado assim que recobrou a consciência. Por quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado? Não fazia a menor ideia, visto que o local onde agora estava não lhe permitia ter qualquer noção de tempo. Tudo o que sabia a respeito de onde estava era o que seus olhos azuis registravam como, por exemplo, estar em uma cela escura.

Nada mais irônico do que um policial estar preso.

Hijikata Toushirou, Vice-Comandante do Shiinsengumi, conhecido por ter criado o Kyokuchuu Hatto e por seguir as leis à risca, além de prender vários criminosos, estava atrás das grades. Isso era irônico até para um cara que tivera um passado um tanto problemático em Bushuu, antes de conhecer Kondo Isao e Okita Sougo.

Enquanto se adaptava à luminosidade quase nula do ambiente, recapitulava os últimos acontecimentos, até o momento em que fora golpeado por aquele Yato e perdera a consciência. Deveria se considerar sortudo? Por um lado, sim. Por alguns instantes naquela luta, ele achara que poderia morrer em combate, embora fizesse de tudo para poder sobreviver e voltar para casa. Por outro lado, era óbvio que não estava nem um pouco feliz em estar na situação na qual se encontrava. Estava preso e desarmado. Quem estaria feliz em estar preso como um animal numa jaula?

Percebeu que ainda vestia sua farda preta, então apalpou os bolsos enquanto tentava arquitetar uma forma de descobrir onde estava e como sair de onde quer que fosse. Encontrou seu maço meio úmido de cigarros e o isqueiro em forma de frasco de maionese. Tirou um cigarro que parecia menos úmido e o colocou na boca, enquanto tentava acendê-lo com o isqueiro. Tentou umas três vezes, mas bufou frustrado, pois a chuva que tomara naquela luta molhara tudo. A julgar pela farda ainda levemente úmida, deduziu que fazia umas boas horas que fora jogado naquele local.

Devolveu o cigarro ao maço e o guardou de volta no casaco, junto com o isqueiro. Seus olhos continuavam a perscrutar a cela em buca de algum sinal de que alguém fugira antes, mas aparentemente era um cômodo de construção recente. Não descartava a possibilidade de que estivesse sob a tutela da tal Junta. Ante tal dedução, sorriu com ironia enquanto encontrava um frasco de maionese em outro bolso do casaco. Sempre saía de casa com um para qualquer eventualidade. E aquela era uma eventualidade na qual precisava ao menos sentir o gosto de algo familiar em sua boca para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e enganar o estômago vazio.

Toushirou colocou uma pequena quantidade de maionese no dedo e o levou à boca, para depois sentir o gosto daquele creme. Julgando ser suficiente, guardou o frasco no casaco e se levantou. Seus orbes azuis já estavam um pouco mais adaptados à penumbra, o que permitiu que ele percebesse, além da cama de concreto chumbada à parede e forrada por um colchonete, um vaso sanitário em um canto mais afastado da cela.

Sentiu vontade de tirar água do joelho e, enquanto o fazia, ouviu o gemido de alguém sendo golpeado e passos pelo corredor. Provavelmente o carcereiro havia agredido algum outro preso revoltoso. Sua suposição se mostrou errada quando ouviu:

― Não basta ter te visto cagar como naquela vez, e agora acabo te vendo mijar... Dá um tempo...!

Ou estava tendo os piores delírios possíveis, ou estava ouvindo a voz do cara que mais detestava naquele mundo. Bufou e fechou o zíper da calça. Ao se virar, ficou confuso.

― Não pense que tô aqui por altruísmo, idiota, porque fui obrigado a vir aqui!

Era Gintoki, que estava vestido com a farda preta do Shinsengumi e procurava coçar a cabeça por sob a peruca preta que ocultava suas bagunçadas madeixas prateadas. Shinpachi o acompanhava e havia ajeitado o cabelo de forma a se parecer um pouco com Yamazaki, usando um uniforme semelhante ao do espião e até uma raquete de badminton.

Hijikata tinha quase certeza de que o moleque se passara fácil por Yamazaki, considerando que tanto ele quanto Sagaru eram igualmente sem graça. Além disso, ele estava sem os óculos, que emprestara ao Yorozuya para se disfarçar como sua contraparte mais velha.

― Hijikata-san – o Shimura destrancara a grade da cela com as chaves do carcereiro que fora nocauteado. – Precisamos ser rápidos e sair daqui, antes que descubram nosso plano!

Gintoki entregou a Hijikata a katana que trouera – a Muramasha – e pegara a que pertencia ao carcereiro, que usava a farda branca do Mimawarigumi. Quando o trio iria sair, ouviram passos de pessoas correndo.

― Sujou! – Gintoki exclamou.

* * *

Ginmaru prosseguia em sua caminhada solitária até um dos recantos mais obscuros do Distrito Kabuki. Não se surpreendia com as coordenadas dadas por Katsura o levando até aquele ponto, até meio que se preparara mentalmente durante o trajeto para o momento a seguir, assim que chegasse ao seu destino. Não sabia o que o aguardaria, então trazia consigo sua katana e a bandana branca que considerava agora como seu amuleto.

Os olhos rubros do jovem albino refletiam a determinação que tinha em sua mente. Precisava tirar algumas histórias a limpo e entendia que eram necessários mais aliados se quisesse que Kabuki continuasse em pé, assim como proteger tudo o que mais lhe importava.

Se o Rei do Distrito Kabuki o protegia, seu filho também herdaria esse dever.

Chegou ao ponto desejado e bateu em uma porta, a qual possuía uma estreita janelinha. Esta foi aberta, mostrando apenas os olhos de quem atendia.

― Quero falar com Takasugi Shinsuke.

― Quem é você, pirralho?

― Eu gostaria de me apresentar como o Príncipe de Kabuki – Ginmaru sorriu com ironia. – Mas vou ser humilde e dizer que sou filho de um velho camarada dele.


	22. Resgates de memórias e pessoas são igualmente tortuosos

A porta se abriu mas Ginmaru não teve uma recepção amistosa. Pelo contrário, o homem que estava controlando a porta sacou a katana e a apontou para o albino no intuito de intimidá-lo. O jovem Yorozuya revirou os olhos, pois sua apresentação não causara o impacto esperado.

― Se eu falasse “eu sou o filho do lendário Shiroyasha”, isso te causaria algum impacto? – perguntou ao homem à sua frente.

― Quem? – o cara não entendeu nada.

― O seu chefe nunca falou dele pra você? Eu sou a cara do meu pai!

― Tá me zoando, pirralho? Nem sei quem é o seu pai! E tenho ordens expressas pra não permitir que ninguém incomode Takasugi-sama!

― Eu não vim incomodar, só quero conversar com ele. Depois ele retoma o sono de beleza, se tiver.

― Como ousa insultar nosso líder?!

― Eu, insultando? – Ginmaru assumiu uma feição entediada, que realçou seu olhar de peixe morto. – Nem chamei o cara de baixinho ou caolho!

― NÃO OFENDA NOSSO LÍDER!

Após gritar a última frase, o homem atacou Ginmaru, que o bloqueou após sacar rapidamente sua katana. O jovem sorriu com ironia:

― Nem conheço o cara direito, como eu o ofenderia? Meu pai é que tem um dicionário bem grande de ofensas pra ele que poderiam até fazer esta fanfic ser reclassificada pra +18!

― Você é um pirralho irritante, sabia?

― Já me chamou de “pirralho” três vezes! – o jovem Sakata continuava a travar firmemente a espada adversária enquanto chegavam mais homens para ver o que ocorria.

― E daí?

Uma veia se estufou no rosto de Ginmaru, que berrou:

― E DAÍ? EU FICO PUTO QUANDO ME CHAMAM DE PIRRALHO!

Ele desfez o bloqueio e, num rápido giro para a direita, fez um poderoso contra-ataque que, ao chocar sua lâmina, desarmou o homem e o jogou contra uma das paredes, deixando-o fora de combate. Os outros homens que viram Ginmaru derrotar o primeiro já se preparavam para o ataque, sendo cerca de dez deles.

― Cara... – ele revirou os olhos. – Eu tenho mesmo que chutar os traseiros de vocês pra falar com o chefão?

As katanas desembainhadas responderam à sua pergunta.

― Tudo bem, vou dar a vocês meu cartão de visitas.

Ele apontou sua katana para os novos adversários, que correram juntos ao ataque. Não aceitavam o fato de que um rapaz recém-saído da adolescência fosse capaz de derrotar um adulto como derrotou. Ginmaru contra-atacou com um potente balançar de espada que gerou uma forte lufada de vento, que fez com que alguns caíssem atordoados. Mais uns quinze homens acorreram ao local onde estava acontecendo toda a confusão naquele grande galpão que se localizava numa parte bastante distante da área mais conhecida do Distrito Kabuki.

Entretanto, o albino estava sendo observado de um mezanino, no qual estavam quatro pessoas.

― E então, o que acha do garoto? Há alguma música no jeito de ele lutar?

― Ele luta num ritmo bem interessante, diria que é um misto de heavy metal com doses de puro caos, Shinsuke-sama. Uma música tão interessante de ouvir como a de seu pai -de gozaru.

― Interessante, hein? – Takasugi deu mais um trago em seu kiseru e liberou a fumaça antes de continuar. – Devo admitir que estou intrigado com a presença dele.

― Por que não acabamos com essa confusão? – Matako questionou. – Ele pode desfalcar ainda mais nosso grupo!

O líder do Kiheitai aparentava certa tranquilidade:

― Não é preciso se preocupar com isso. Ele está usando a espada invertida.

Ginmaru distribuía golpes impiedosos contra os adversários, derrubando dois ou três de cada vez enquanto usava sua katana invertida. Não queria matar ninguém, apenas se livrar daqueles caras e conversar com o chefe. Só isso. Mas os homens do Kiheitai não queriam saber de papo, tentando atacar o albino, que revidava com poderosos contra-ataques, desarmando e derrubando oponentes, até conseguir derrotar o último homem.

O jovem não embainhou a katana de imediato, pois não queria baixar a guarda. Entretanto, passos foram ouvidos em meio ao silêncio que reinava naquele momento no galpão. Não só passos, mas alguns aplausos de uma única pessoa.

Takasugi Shinsuke.

― Pode embainhar sua espada, meu jovem. – ele disse com polidez. – Não pretendo lutar com você. Mas estou bem curioso para saber por que veio me procurar.

Ele cedeu e embainhou a espada, mas com seus olhos rubros atentos em qualquer movimento que aquele homem à sua frente poderia fazer. A fama do líder do Kiheitai o precedia, e isso o fazia se tornar ainda mais cauteloso. Sabia que chegara a um lugar em que estavam pessoas nas quais não sabia ao certo se poderia confiar ou não.

O Kiheitai era bem diferente do Jouishishi e isso se refletia em seus líderes. Enquanto Zura era um líder mais pacífico e moderado, um patriota que desejava o bem do país, aquele homem chamado Takasugi era mais radical. Não bastava derrubar um governo, era preciso destruir o país. Entretanto, aliou-se aos enjilianos para tomar o poder dez anos atrás e depois de uma tentativa frustrada de trair os governantes, foi preso e escorraçado. Depois, veio aquela guerra que engolira seu pai, provocando seu desaparecimento.

Uma década depois, ele e o Kiheitai estavam ajudando a derrotar as forças de Kasler na Batalha do Terminal. E agora ajudaram na batalha para defender Kabuki.

Não tinha como tirar qualquer conclusão sobre a confiabilidade deles.

― Ainda bem que vim com minha katana, não é mesmo? – Ginmaru ironizou enquanto pousava sua mão esquerda cautelosamente na bainha à cintura. – Nem em meus trabalhos como Yorozuya encarei um comitê de recepção tão ruim.

Takasugi deu um novo trago em seu kiseru e liberou calmamente a fumaça num leve e prolongado sopro.

― Seu pai é tão ressentido que não veio ele mesmo me agradecer pela ajuda na batalha de ontem?

― Ele nem sabe que vim aqui... E não vim meramente para agradecer. Quero saber se posso confiar em você.

― Nosso desempenho ontem não foi suficiente?

― Não. Um momento heroico não faz de um vilão um herói e todos sabemos disso.

― Então você me considera um vilão?

― Não sou capaz de opinar.

― Gintoki não vai com a minha cara.

― Mas o Zura confiou em você, mesmo que com ressalvas. E eu quero fazer meu próprio julgamento.

O filho de Sakata Gintoki era arisco, Shinsuke pensou. Ele não era bobo e aparentava saber a seu respeito, mesmo que fosse pouca coisa. Sinalizou para que Bansai, Matako e Henpeita saíssem enquanto seguia a conversa.

― Sabe, você poderia fazer parte da nossa facção.

― Zura me fez a mesma oferta, mas política não é para mim. Não me considero patriota. Não vou abandonar a Yorozuya Gin-chan por uma aventura política. – seus olhos avermelhados encararam o olho verde-oliva do mais velho. – Eu luto para proteger tudo aquilo que me importa e é só.

― Posicionamento interessante, Sakata-kun. Não insistirei na oferta.

― Não vim procurar nenhuma oferta. Quero que me conte como dois amigos de infância e discípulos de um mesmo sensei começaram a se odiar tanto. Não vem ao caso como sei disso, apenas quero a sua versão da história.

Takasugi arregalou o olho, surpreso ao ouvir o que o jovem albino dissera. Como ele ousava tocar num assunto tão difícil como esse? E por que estaria tão interessado em um fato ocorrido trinta anos atrás? Era doloroso demais até para se recordar do que ocorrera. Uma parte de si ainda sangrava por tudo aquilo... E a outra se ardia de ódio e ressentimento.

Os olhos de Ginmaru remetiam aos olhos de Gintoki. Ele era praticamente idêntico ao antigo Shiroyasha naquela guerra.

― Como você ficaria se visse seu amigo matar o sensei de ambos?

* * *

Mais dois homens de farda branca correram para acudir o companheiro que era encarregado daquele setor da carceragem. Porém, este estava sendo amparado pelos homens que estavam fazendo uma visita – que, na verdade, eram Gintoki e Shinpachi que continuavam disfarçados.

― Ah, pois é... – o Yorozuya tentava imitar os trejeitos de Hijikata, que observava tudo de dentro da cela. – Parece que ele teve uma queda de pressão, mas está bem.

Com a mão que estava por trás do outro homem, puxou-lhe o cabelo para fazê-lo assentir de modo afirmativo, o que aparentemente convencera os outros dois.

― Podem nos dizer onde fica o banheiro? Acredito que ele queira dar uma lavada no rosto.

Outra mexida de cabeça feita pelo Yorozuya, como se o homem desmaiado concordasse. E conseguiram engambelar perfeitamente bem os dois. Ele pegou o lenço branco do uniforme do Shinsengumi, rasgou-o ao meio e amarrou o pé esquerdo do homem ao seu pé direito, e o pé direito do homem ao pé esquerdo de Shinpachi.

― Gin-san – o Shimura cochichou, questionando seu chefe sem entender o que estava acontecendo. – O que é pra gente fazer?

― Vamos fingir que nosso amigo desmaiado está andando. Como ele usa óculos escuros, podemos disfarçar o desmaio dele, ir ao banheiro e o Hijikata-kun vai logo atrás, pra nos encontrar lá.

Shinpachi ainda tinha dúvidas. Ainda mais pelo fato de o homem estar numa posição bastante esquisita, pendendo para o seu lado devido à diferença bastante evidente de altura entre ele e o albino.

― Tem certeza de que vai dar certo...? Você é bem mais alto do que eu, isso daria mais certo com o Hijikata-san.

― Aí dariam de cara com dois Mayoras! Não daria certo!

O garoto suspirou, pois Gin-san tinha razão. Teria que ser daquele jeito mesmo e contar com a sorte. Os dois acertaram o passo de forma a ter sincronia para que parecesse que o homem desmaiado estaria caminhando.

― **_E...?_** – disseram em uníssono e começaram a caminhada até o banheiro.

Hijikata, atrás da grade destrancada de sua cela, deu um facepalm e pressentia que aquela ideia de jerico do Yorozuya poderia acabar em uma grande furada.


	23. Tsukkomis e versões de histórias

Gintoki e Shinpachi seguiram sua marcha rumo ao banheiro conforme indicado, enquanto fingiam que o homem desmaiado estava andando amparado por eles. A certa distância, Hijikata os seguia furtivamente para os encontrar no banheiro e dar seguimento ao plano do Yorozuya – fosse lá esse plano qual fosse. Odiava quando era obrigado a confiar naquele cara. Toda vez que cruzavam seus caminhos, os dois se metiam em uma furada, e pressentia que estaria a caminho de se meter em mais uma enrascada. Era sempre assim.

Se tivesse alternativa, com certeza não confiaria no Yorozuya, mas o problema era não ter alternativa. Restava apenas confiar no bom senso do moleque de óculos.

Chegaram a uma bifurcação dos corredores e Gintoki foi para um lado e Shinpachi, para o outro. E com isso, as pernas do homem desmaiado se abriram quase num espacate, além de atingir a quina da parede com as partes vulneráveis. O homem estava recobrando a consciência naquele momento e com o golpe voltou a desmaiar.

― Gin-san, é por aqui! – Shinpachi apontou para o lado que tentava seguir, à direita. – O banheiro é por aqui!

― Tem certeza de que é por aí? – Gintoki questionou. – Eu estava me colocando no lugar daquele cara e tava indo à direita na perspectiva dele. Vai que ele queria nos enganar e nos mandar pra uma armadilha?

― Isso não faz o menor sentido! Ainda estamos disfarçados!

― Disfarçados ou não, estamos em território inimigo, temos que pensar como ele!

― Você tem certeza de que tá realmente pensando, Gin-san? E por que essa ideia de ir ao banheiro?

― Seria pra disfarçar o Hijikata-kun e sairmos sem levantar suspeita.

Os dois ouviram passos se aproximarem e o som de katanas sendo desembainhadas.

― Já estamos levantando suspeita até demais, Gin-san... – o Shimura cochichou.

― Podemos continuar com a nossa atuação, Pattsuan – Gintoki respondeu no mesmo tom. – Eles vão engolir de novo e –

Não deu tempo do Yorozuya terminar a resposta, pois recebia uma voadora por trás, derrubando-o de cara no chão. O autor do golpe inesperado era Hijikata, que berrou:

― ESQUECE ESSA IDEIA DE JERICO, SEU IDIOTA! JÁ ESTAMOS ENCRENCADOS O BASTANTE!

Nem deu tempo de Gintoki argumentar, pois o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi descarregava sua frustração com aquele plano absurdo dando errado em forma de chutes no albino. E não era o único, Shinpachi também dava sua cota de chutes em seu “chefe” num típico surto de tsukkomi ante uma ideia tão absurda que claramente daria errado desde o início. E tudo isso se desenrolava com homens do Mimawarigumi e soldados amantos assistindo à cena como uma plateia.

Afinal, para que usar a espada se o trio de preto se espancava?

Os dois tsukkomis – o da Yorozuya e o do Shinsengumi – por fim se cansaram de chutar Gintoki e ofegavam por terem dado uma intensa sessão de chutes no albino. Este se levantava reclamando das dores espalhadas pelo corpo graças aos dois. Foi quando caiu a ficha e perceberam os indivíduos de fardas brancas e amarelas, que não eram poucos e os cercavam.

― Se vocês não estivessem ocupados me espancando, já teríamos fugido. – Gintoki murmurou enquanto desembainhava a katana que afanara do homem desmaiado.

― Seguindo o seu plano maluco, não. – Hijikata discordou, sacando a Muramasha.

― Acho que é melhor a gente esquecer que tinha plano. – Shinpachi também sacou a katana que trazia consigo. – Vocês dois poderiam pensar num jeito da gente fugir, não?

Gintoki suspirou, realmente seu plano dera muito errado. Seus olhos rubros esquadrinharam seu campo de visão enquanto pensava em uma forma de sair daquela situação. Ele não iria se render, mesmo com a ingrata missão de tirar o Mayora do território inimigo. Tirou os óculos que pegara emprestados de Shinpachi e os devolveu ao seu dono, pois seu disfarce acabava de perder o efeito esperado. Sua cabeça pinicava devido à peruca preta que usava, o que o deixava ainda mais apreensivo, pois não conseguia pensar numa boa estratégia para saírem do cerco.

Foi quando Shinpachi cravou os dedos na peruca escura do Yorozuya, que nem teve tempo de questionar o garoto. Ele jogou a dita peruca e gritou:

― PENSA RÁPIDO!!

O Shimura se lançou ao ataque, derrubando o amanto que se assustara por ter a cara atingida pela peruca e com mais golpes conseguiu abrir caminho para sair correndo, seguido pelos outros dois. Se não estivesse errado, era por ali que passara com Gin-san para encontrar Hijikata-san. Mas começava a ter suas dúvidas quando percebeu que todos os corredores eram iguais, tendo o mesmíssimo padrão. Foi quando a incerteza o dominou e ele estacou enquanto o alarme ecoava estridente por todos os cantos.

― Shinpachi, o que você tá pensando agora? – Gintoki perguntou ao ver o garoto parado.

― Acho que nos perdemos, Gin-san!

― A gente acha um caminho, não podemos ser pegos! – Hijikata atalhou ao ouvir o barulho dos perseguidores.

Toushirou estava certo, precisavam dar um jeito de não serem pegos, ou tudo o que haviam feito até então seria em vão. Para isso era preciso pensar em algo, mas de cabeça fria. Esconder-se era uma possibilidade que tentava o trio. Viram um soldado amanto abrir uma porta, para depois dar passagem a dois homens que vestiam jalecos brancos. De fininho, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Hijikata conseguiram burlar o alien e adentrar aquela porta, para conseguirem se esconder e tomar algum fôlego. Ouviram a porta se fechar e tudo ficou escuro, mergulhado no silêncio, que só não foi total porque, além das próprias respirações, os três ouviam um zumbido e um som parecido com um borbulhar de algum líquido.

Não demorou para que um estalo fosse ouvido e grandes tubos se iluminassem em meio à escuridão do local totalmente resfriado por ar condicionado. Nesses tubos – que eram cerca de vinte – estavam figuras humanoides mergulhadas em um líquido verde, com eletrodos colocados em áreas como a cabeça, o peito e outros lugares para fins de monitoramento de sinais vitais.

― Parece que estamos no coração do tal Projeto K1. – Hijikata murmurou.

Gintoki se aproximou de um dos tubos que mais lembravam as câmaras de regeneração de Dragon Ball enquanto coçava o queixo pensativo:

― Então foi daqui que saíram os Yatos que enfrentamos... Querem realmente montar um exército deles!

― Gin-san, Hijikata-san – os dois homens ouviram a voz de Shinpachi e o encontraram em frente a um tubo mais afastado dos demais, também ocupado por uma figura humanoide. – Agora entendo por que precisam da Kagura-chan!

Dentro daquele tubo estava o corpo de uma adolescente de cerca de dezesseis anos. Na base, havia uma tela com a seguinte descrição:

_“Clone sintético gerado a partir do genoma sequenciado do DNA Yato. Fonte do DNA: Indivíduo do clã Yato, sexo feminino, morta um ano após a coleta de amostra.”_

* * *

― Como você ficaria se visse seu amigo matar o sensei de ambos?

Takasugi esperava ver alguma expressão de choque ou espanto no rosto de Ginmaru, mas o jovem manteve um ar neutro ante tal questionamento. O albino aparentemente estava mesmo decidido a agir como dizia, ouvi-lo sem fazer qualquer julgamento ou algo do gênero. Ainda assim, queria realmente saber por que o filho de Gintoki estava interessado naquele fato específico e em sua versão acerca do ocorrido.

O jovem tirou a bandana branca e tentou jogar os cabelos prateados um pouco para o lado.

― Deveria parar de olhar pra mim do jeito que tá olhando, cara. Eu não sou Sakata Gintoki, o lendário Shiroyasha da primeira guerra contra os amantos. Esqueça que sou parecido com ele e tente não voar pro meu pescoço, porque não tenho nada a ver com as eventuais merdas que ele possa ter feito no passado.

― Por que acha que vou tentar algo contra você?

― Você olhou pra mim como se eu fosse ele. E deve ter pensado “se fosse o pai”...

A expressão de Shinsuke se tornou mais carregada, pois percebeu que sarcasmo não intimidaria o jovem à sua frente e não o deixaria menos desconfortável. E o garoto tinha razão, ele não era Gintoki. Era o filho dele, sobre quem pouco sabia e só soubera de sua existência quando Katsura lhe dissera dez anos atrás, antes de irem ao campo de batalha naquele dia em que o Shiroyasha desapareceria por uma década.

Parando para pensar melhor, o jovem à sua frente nada mais era do que um desconhecido, se desconsiderasse a aparência, o sobrenome Sakata, e o nome começando com “Gin”. Com isso em mente, buscou desvincular a imagem de Ginmaru da de Gintoki em sua mente. Já que o garoto queria ouvir seu lado a respeito daquele fatídico dia, então ele contaria sua versão.

E Takasugi Shinsuke, por fim, contou sua versão. Ginmaru ouviu atentamente cada palavra e observou o rosto do líder do Kiheitai. Como havia imaginado, a narrativa sobre seu pai escolhendo decapitar seu sensei era dolorosa e inevitavelmente tinha palavras impregnadas de ressentimento, como se houvesse se sentido traído por conta de uma promessa quebrada. Nas entrelinhas era possível subentender duas palavras que resumiriam aquela história.

“Gintoki traidor”. Era essa a mensagem que aparentemente o líder do Kiheitai queria transmitir com aquele relato.

Para aquele homem, seu pai o traíra quebrando uma promessa que jamais deveria ter sido quebrada. Queria muito defendê-lo e dizer que Gintoki não tivera escolha, segundo a versão de Zura, mas optou por ficar calado. Afinal, dissera que ouviria Takasugi e não faria qualquer julgamento.

Depois confrontaria essa versão com a de Zura e pretendia ouvir também seu pai.

― Não pretende dizer nada? – Takasugi perguntou após alguns instantes.

― Sobre o que você acaba de contar? Não. – Ginmaru respondeu pensativo. – Estou satisfeito com essa primeira parte. Mas há outra história que eu quero que você me conte... Quero saber a sua versão sobre dezoito anos atrás, quando o Kiheitai e o Harusame cercaram a Yorozuya Gin-chan.

Shinsuke deu um trago em seu kiseru e liberou lentamente a fumaça, para depois dizer:

― Eu não estava lá.

― Mas você mandou aquele grupo, não foi? Sob a liderança do capitão daquele grupo do Harusame, certo?

Já sabia aonde o filho de Gintoki queria chegar:

― Queria intimidar. Ordenei aos integrantes do Kiheitai que não os matassem.

― Foi muito ingênuo. – o jovem albino disse enquanto seus olhos rubros encaravam o homem à sua frente. – Ou você queria exatamente o contrário.

― Eu ameacei executá-los sumariamente caso não seguissem o plano. O recado foi passado ao Harusame, mas não tenho controle sobre o instinto sanguinário dos Yato.

Ginmaru refletiu sobre essas palavras e se manteve em silêncio. Buscava confrontar a versão de Takasugi com as versões contadas por Katsura, Shinpachi e Gintoki, assim como buscava em sua memória alguma informação que ouvira sobre o clã Yato. Ouvira tanto falar deles que sabia várias coisas.

― Talvez você não saiba, garoto... Os indivíduos do clã Yato são extremamente fortes e sempre estão matando uns aos outros. Quando se julgam poderosos o suficiente para desafiar os próprios pais, eles o fazem e os matam. O destino deles é matar uns aos outros, seguindo seus instintos e acreditando na sobrevivência do mais forte. – seu olho verde-oliva encarou o jovem. – Kamui lutava com o seu instinto, enquanto a irmã dele lutava contra.

Shinsuke deu um novo trago em seu kiseru e liberou calmamente a fumaça pela boca num sopro lento e prolongado, para depois concluir:

― Se os próprios Yatos não são capazes de controlar seus instintos sanguinários, como eu conseguiria fazê-lo?

Ginmaru encarou-o com um olhar inexpressivo ao mesmo tempo em que processava as informações que tinha em sua memória para confrontar com o que ouvira. Começava a formular seu próprio julgamento a partir dessas versões a respeito desse evento ocorrido meses antes de seu nascimento. Mais precisamente, nove meses antes de seu nascimento, segundo Gintoki.

Dezoito anos se passaram e seu pai ainda era muito marcado por aquilo. Dava para entendê-lo um pouco ao ver como era a relação entre os integrantes do Trio Yorozuya vindo do passado, mais precisamente a dinâmica entre Gintoki e Kagura, algo bem próximo a uma relação entre um pai e uma filha.

Era uma relação muito parecida com a que ele, Ginmaru, tinha com seu próprio pai.

Por outro lado, Takasugi aparentava não ser tudo aquilo que seu pai pintava a respeito. Não que achasse que o líder do Kiheitai fosse um santo, mas também não lhe parecia ser tão demoníaco. Ainda continuava o considerando um homem com certo grau de periculosidade, diante do qual não pretendia baixar a guarda nem por um segundo. Mesmo assim, Ginmaru aventava a possibilidade de ter Takasugi Shinsuke como aliado de fato. Só precisava pensar melhor na conversa que tivera com ele e fazer seus próprios julgamentos.

Depois disso, o próximo passo seria convencer seu pai a aceitar a ideia.


	24. A história parece a Saga dos Androides, mas isto não é Dragon Ball

Ginmaru saiu do galpão com sua cabeça funcionando a mil para terminar de assimilar tudo o que ouvira de Takasugi. Mesmo com sua mente trabalhando a todo vapor, não deixava de ficar atento a cada barulho suspeito que houvesse no caminho de volta para casa. Durante a caminhada, não tirava a mão esquerda da bainha onde estava sua katana, que poderia ser usada em alguma eventualidade.

Por mais que o Distrito Kabuki estivesse com suas ruas quase vazias, todo cuidado era pouco. Não se descartava o risco de a Junta investir novamente contra eles.

De repente, teve a sensação de que estava sendo seguido por alguém. Olhou para um lado, para o outro, para trás, mas não descobriu ninguém. Prosseguiu sua caminhada, os olhos rubros ainda mais atentos no trajeto e em cada beco por onde passava. O filho do Shiroyasha não podia dar chance ao vacilo de baixar a guarda e ser atacado.

Achava difícil estar sendo stalkeado por Sacchan naquele momento, embora volta e meia ela o fizesse nos últimos meses, principalmente quando lhe caíam os óculos de grau. Por conta da miopia, qualquer coisa ou pessoa que aparentasse ter cabelos prateados era considerada por ela como sendo Gintoki. E para ele era ainda pior, pois a semelhança física com o pai era bem forte.

Havia herdado o olhar de peixe morto dele, assim como suas feições. Se não fosse pelas roupas e os trejeitos, seria realmente confundido com certa facilidade com seu pai.

Interrompeu sua caminhada por alguns segundos, enquanto ouvia passos vindos de um beco. Ginmaru colou suas costas à parede de um prédio e segurava a bainha com a mão esquerda, enquanto a mão direita segurava firmemente o cabo de sua katana. Respirou fundo, buscando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, pois iria surpreender quem estivesse o seguindo. Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais, parecia o andar de quem caminhava despreocupadamente pelas ruas do Distrito Kabuki.

Estavam se aproximando cada vez mais e agora era um pouco mais nítido o som de passos, mas de mais de uma pessoa. Será que Kabuki estava sendo novamente atacado? Tinha suas dúvidas, pois estava muito quieto para haver um ataque... A menos que fosse algo mais sorrateiro. Aproximavam-se mais e sua adrenalina ia a mil. Ninguém conversava, o que o deixava ainda mais tenso pelo fato de não poder saber se era um amigo ou um inimigo. Os passos se tornaram ainda mais nítidos, estavam muito perto... E ele não se deixaria ser uma presa fácil!

Rapidamente desembainhou sua katana, disposto a fazer um grande estrago em quem quer que fosse, mas seu ataque foi imediatamente bloqueado na mesma hora que ouviu uma voz inconfundível berrar:

― FICOU MALUCO, MOLEQUE? TÁ QUERENDO RETALHAR SEU PAI, É?!

O jovem arregalou os olhos quando viu que Gintoki bloqueava seu golpe com a bokutou. E, se não o fizesse, realmente o golpe lhe causaria um grande estrago, isso se não o decapitasse. Ficou pálido e catatônico por alguns instantes e, como se fosse um robô enferrujado, guardou a espada mecanicamente, faltando apenas as articulações de seu corpo rangerem como se pedissem por óleo lubrificante.

O Sakata mais velho suspirou num misto de aliviado por ainda ter sua cabeça presa ao corpo e com vontade de dar bronca no filho por sua saída sem dar qualquer satisfação, enquanto passava os dedos pela permanente natural prateada. Encarou o jovem e foi direto ao ponto:

― Você foi conversar com o Takasugi, não foi, Ginmaru?

Ginmaru nada respondeu, apenas devolveu o olhar ao pai. Ele não era bobo, sabia que sair sem justificativa e deixar o smartphone para trás dariam motivos suficientes para a desconfiança de Gintoki.

― Eu não vou te dar bronca, porque você já é maior de idade e tem maturidade suficiente para entender que nem todo mundo é confiável.

― Eu sou jovem, mas não sou besta de acreditar em todo mundo, pai. Zura me alertou a respeito, assim como todos que conhecem Takasugi.

― Não é Zura, é Katsura. – o líder Joui se manifestou, estava junto a Gintoki e acompanhado também por Elizabeth.

― E eu não fui pedir explicitamente que ele e o Kiheitai fossem nossos aliados, nem dizer “muito obrigado por me salvar a vida”. Fui conversar com ele e saber a versão dele sobre determinados fatos envolvendo vocês dois, para tirar umas dúvidas.

― Hm. – Gintoki não deixava de encarar o filho, que não se deixava intimidar. – E não resta mais nenhuma dúvida?

― Não resta nenhuma dúvida de que vocês dois são parecidos demais. – Ginmaru revirou os olhos. – Dois cabeças-duras que deveriam dar uma trégua ou se acertarem logo de uma vez. Eu não acredito que tô parecendo terapeuta, mas vocês dois precisam de um diálogo.

― DO QUE TÁ FALANDO, MOLEQUE?

― De sobrevivência. Já cansei de ver gente morrendo no Distrito Kabuki... E já me cansei de ver você sangrando por conta do passado e de assuntos mal resolvidos.

Seguiu-se um breve instante de silêncio, para depois o jovem sentenciar:

― Quem muito sangra, uma hora acaba morrendo.

* * *

― Cara... – Gintoki murmurou enquanto contemplava o clone de Kagura. – Eles fizeram mesmo um clone da pirralha...!

― Ela já não está morta nesta época? – Hijikata questionou.

― Está, sim, Hijikata-san. – Shinpachi respondeu. – Tem um túmulo dela no cemitério e tudo.

― Entendo.

Gintoki olhou novamente para aquele clone e se lembrou de sua contraparte do futuro e da conversa que tivera com ele no bar de Catherine. Embora fosse mais jovem, conhecia muito bem sua versão mais velha, que pouco mudara em relação a ele. Conhecia seus temores e até mesmo sua reação diante das perdas. Pensou na pirralha que viera com ele e Shinpachi e, num exercício de imaginação, tentou saber como seria sua vida com o Trio Yorozuya se tornando um duo.

Desde quando fundara a Yorozuya Gin-chan, o albino trabalhava sozinho, tirando o breve período em que teve mais três companheiros que exerciam as funções dos atuais integrantes. Entretanto, não conseguia se imaginar voltando a trabalhar sozinho após um eventual fim da atual formação com Shinpachi, Kagura e até Sadaharu. Uma eventual saída de um desses componentes da família Yorozuya – pois a relação entre eles era de fato como a de uma família – deixaria uma lacuna que jamais voltaria a ser preenchida.

E com relação a Kagura, era algo ainda mais difícil de imaginar. Estava tão habituado a conviver com ela todos os dias em sua casa, que quando a garota se ausentava por alguma razão, sentia falta das bobagens que dizia e das vezes que era chamado de “Gin-chan”, considerando-o como um “pai terráqueo postiço”. A relação que tinha com a Yato era algo entre “irmão mais velho e irmã mais nova” e “pai e filha”, e isso era tão forte que achava meio bizarro ela chegar até a imitar alguns de seus trejeitos.

Imaginar a casa sem ela especificamente era algo bem difícil e de certo modo doloroso, em se tratando da forma trágica que ocorrera nesta linha temporal. Seu alter-ego tinha apenas dois anos a mais do que ele quando tudo aconteceu e durante dezoito anos vinha lidando com a perda de Kagura como se fosse a perda de uma filha mais velha e ele carregasse um peso nas costas por não ter conseguido protegê-la de Kamui e de seu golpe letal.

Ninguém conhecia melhor Sakata Gintoki do que Sakata Gintoki, não importava a diferença de idade entre ambos.

E sentia que se sua contraparte visse aquele clone, seria algo bastante doloroso. Havia perdas com as quais o Yorozuya sempre lidava mesmo após o tempo passar, como se fossem feridas que se fechavam, mas não se cicatrizavam de todo. Algumas, em algum momento, acabariam por se reabrir e voltariam a sangrar e doer. Vinte anos a menos não eram nenhum empecilho para que ele tentasse se colocar no lugar do Gintoki mais velho.

Olhando para aquela espécie de regenerador, onde estava aquele clone que parecia aguardar pelo seu despertar, Gintoki sabia que deveria destruir aquilo de algum modo.

― Ei, Yorozuya... – Hijikata interrompeu os pensamentos do albino. – E se cortarmos todos aqueles cabos e destruíssemos essa coisa? Se essa é a matriz que está produzindo aqueles Yatos, então vamos conseguir acabar com aquelas coisas, não?

― Parece que teremos uma missão ainda mais produtiva, não é, Hijikata-kun? – o Yorozuya disse enquanto sorria em uma rara concordância com o raciocínio do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. – Vai ser melhor do que arriscar a Kagura!

― Kagura-chan nem vai precisar lutar! – Shinpachi também concordava e desembainhava a katana que trazia consigo.

Os três sacaram as espadas, prontos para começarem a destruir aquele tanque e o clone dentro dele. Era a chance de destruir o Projeto K1 pela raiz, mas não puderam executar a ideia que tiveram, pois viram um clarão vindo da porta que se abria e tiveram que se esconder de quem entrava no laboratório.

A julgar pelo comportamento dos indivíduos de jaleco que entravam naquele momento, tudo indicava que viriam visitas importantes.


	25. Sobre a eficiência (ou não) de um golpe do KOF

Hijikata, Shinpachi e Gintoki se esconderam no primeiro lugar que viram e que, no fim das contas, era o pior possível para três pessoas se esconderem. Estavam espremidos num vão entre um dos tanques onde estava um dos Yatos artificiais e a parede. Apesar disso, os três puderam ver um grupo de três cientistas, dos quais dois eram amantos e um era humano. Eles se posicionaram defronte ao tanque onde estava armazenado o corpo do clone de Kagura e, assim que entraram mais dois cientistas com seus jalecos brancos igualmente impecáveis conduzindo mais três indivíduos, os cinco bateram continência aos três recém-chegados.

― Senhores – um dos cientistas disse. – Nosso Projeto K1 está prestes a chegar ao patamar previsto. É questão de tempo para que o primeiro pelotão de Yatos artificiais esteja pronto, graças às células da matriz.

Os três recém-chegados eram amantos esguios e elegantes. Vestiam fardas pretas com detalhes em cinza, e casacos longos da mesma cor. Possuíam pele verde-claro e cabelos lisos brancos, além de orelhas pontudas. O primeiro era aproximadamente da mesma altura de Kondo, com os cabelos mais longos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. O segundo tinha um porte físico mais ou menos próximo ao de Gintoki e Hijikata, e seus cabelos eram soltos e iam até os ombros. O terceiro era mais baixo, mais ou menos da altura de Shinpachi e seus cabelos eram cortados no estilo moicano.

“Sério que esse cara baixinho parece o Zamasu?”, o Yorozuya se perguntou mentalmente ao se lembrar do mangá de Dragon Ball. “Definitivamente, a autora desta fanfic tá meio sem criatividade pra descrever amantos...”

Voltando ao trio, eles ouviam dos cientistas responsáveis pelo projeto sobre as estatísticas referentes à implementação de melhorias em relação aos ataques bem-sucedidos ao Distrito Kabuki no geral e ao Shinsengumi. Durante a conversa, os três intrusos continuavam espremidos onde estavam enquanto tentavam respirar da forma mais discreta possível e buscavam apurar os ouvidos para ouvir o teor daquele papo.

―... E então – o mais baixo dos indivíduos de pele esverdeada tomou a palavra. – Isso quer dizer que o próximo passo já pode ser dado?

― Sim, senhor. – um dos cientistas respondeu. – O cerco ao Distrito Kabuki pode ser feito na hora que desejarem.

― Isso é ótimo. Meus irmãos e eu finalizaremos o plano para riscar aquele antro de arruaceiros do mapa de Edo.

Ante a última fala, Shinpachi gritou um “QUÊ?!”, para em seguida ter sua boca imediatamente tapada por Gintoki.

― Quem está aí? – outro cientista perguntou.

A resposta foi um miado de Gintoki, que imitava um gato na esperança de que eles caíssem naquela imitação. Esperava que sua breve experiência por ter sido transformado em gato de rua fosse realmente útil agora. Num golpe de sorte, surgira de sabe-se lá onde um gato de verdade, com pelos alaranjados.

― Ah, é você, Dabura?

“Não tinha um nome pior pra se dar a um gato?!”, Gintoki gritava em pensamento enquanto via o cientista pegando o gatinho e o afagando. Ele, Shinpachi e Hijikata simplesmente não se mexeram e praticamente prenderam a respiração para evitar serem descobertos como quase foram naquela hora. Quando a conversa acabou, todos saíram e o trio finalmente pôde suspirar aliviado, mas no fim das contas saíram desconjuntados do canto onde estavam.

― Eu não consigo entender como acreditaram no Yorozuya imitando um gato... – Hijikata resmungou.

― Pelo menos colou – o albino argumentou. – Eles acreditaram e não fomos descobertos!

Shinpachi foi o primeiro a ficar novamente diante do tanque onde estava o clone de Kagura. Observou-o atentamente, enquanto o mesmo funcionava com seu zumbido ininterrupto. Seus olhos castanhos também fitaram o cabeamento que o ligava até o computador central.

― Gin-san, Hijikata-san, vocês não acham que a gente deveria pensar em como resolver esse problema?

― Podemos manter a ideia original do Hijikata-kun. – o albino dirigiu seu olhar para o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. – Cortar os cabos e destruir o tanque e o clone.

― É a solução mais viável... – o moreno concordou enquanto levava a mão à bainha de sua katana. – A menos que algum de nós seja um hacker muito bom para interromper de outro modo essa fábrica de amantos.

* * *

_“Quem muito sangra, uma hora acaba morrendo.”_

Ginmaru lhe dera o que pensar. Realmente, lhe dera muito o que pensar aquele garoto. Tão jovem, mas o que seu filho lhe dissera fora tão profundo... De certa forma, ele lembrava a si mesmo, obrigado a amadurecer cedo diante das perdas que sofrera na infância e na adolescência. E também lhe fazia refletir sobre o que vivera nos últimos dezoito anos, desde aquele acontecimento.

Fora comparado a Takasugi e sabia que era uma comparação certa. Os dois se pareciam realmente, no que se tratava de remoer fatos passados. Seus olhos rubros encaravam o líquido transparente que refletia seu rosto pensativo, que não ocultava de todo o que se passava em sua mente.

― Cuidado pra não sair fumaça da sua cabeça, Sakata-san. – era Catherine, que encarava com certa estranheza o seu vizinho de cima. – Está pensando demais.

Gintoki deu um muxoxo e rebateu:

― E daí que estou pensando? Pelo menos uso meu cérebro, ao contrário do seu, que deve ser novinho em folha.

Antes que se iniciasse uma discussão entre os dois a quem Otose no passado acolhera como “filhos”, Ginmaru adentrou o bar. Desde o momento que voltaram para casa, pai e filho trocaram pouquíssimas palavras, apenas o essencial do essencial. Cada um estivera imerso em seus próprios pensamentos após aquele encontro.

― Espero que não tenha ficado com raiva de mim. – o jovem também pediu uma dose do saquê mais barato do bar.

― Eu deveria ter ficado com raiva, mas não consegui. – o Yorozuya riu enquanto tomava um gole. – Tô tentando entender até agora onde você arranjou tanta maturidade. Não é meio estranho um garoto que mal saiu das fraldas ter mais maturidade do que o pai?

― Eu até fico meio desconfortável com isso. – Ginmaru respondeu enquanto bebericava. – Queria ser menos sério... Ou pelo menos levar as coisas um pouco menos a sério. Será que consigo fazer igual a você?

― Tem certeza de que quer ser como eu?

― Eu sou seu filho, então você ainda é minha referência.

O Sakata mais velho encarou o rapaz, cujo rosto se assemelhava mais e mais com o seu, reproduzindo quase que fielmente seus traços, finalizando com os olhos rubros e os cabelos prateados, embora com um corte ligeiramente diferente. Aos poucos estava se habituando a conviver com um Ginmaru saindo da adolescência com seus dezoito anos e tentava não se culpar pelos dez anos de ausência, nos quais não pudera ver o filho crescer. O que o ajudava a se readaptar era o fato de que o jovem estava feliz pelo seu retorno e não havia qualquer ressentimento por conta do período em que estivera desaparecido.

Mesmo assim, queria ter visto o filho crescer... Mas já que não fora possível, era aceitar o fato de que não era o único em casa que se barbeava e que tomava uma ou outra dose de saquê. Aliás, era divertido ter uma companhia no bar.

― Espero ser uma referência melhor do que o Quatro-Olhos e o Gorila. Ter um filho tsukkomi eu até aguento, mas não quero que você se torne um stalker. Stalkers são insuportáveis.

Pai e filho terminaram de tomar suas respectivas doses ao mesmo tempo. E, no mesmo instante, viram um forasteiro entrar. Era um homem com uma aparência bem comum, do tipo que passaria batido em qualquer lugar, mais ou menos como Yamazaki. Entretanto, não era o espião do Shinsengumi, mas um homem de cabelos curtos e pretos, vestindo um yukata cinza-claro e com um envelope na mão.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, deixou o tal envelope diante de Gintoki no balcão e saiu da mesma forma que entrou, chamando pouquíssima atenção.

― Isso que é entrar mudo e sair calado... – o Yorozuya disse enquanto examinava o que recebera. – Eu, hein?

Ele abriu o pequeno envelope, do qual tirou um bilhete e o leu atentamente.

_“Gintoki,_

_Se quiser conversar comigo a respeito das nossas pendências, me encontre nas ruínas da Shoka Sonjuku amanhã._

_Takasugi”_

― E eu pensava que o Zura era o único antiquado... – Gintoki passou a mão pela permanente natural prateada. – Não era mais fácil ele ter mandado uma mensagem pro seu ZupZup?

― Ele deve ter se esquecido de pedir o meu número. – Ginmaru respondeu enquanto olhava para o bilhete. – Mas e aí, vai às tais ruínas?

* * *

O trio fardado de preto desembainhou as katanas que traziam consigo, focando seus olhares naquele tanque. Iriam de fato seguir a sugestão dada por Hijikata, de cortar o cabeamento e destruir o clone. Shinpachi deu um passo adiante, ficara encarregado de cortar os cabos predominantemente pretos e de espessuras variadas. Ele segurou firmemente o cabo da katana, erguendo-a acima da cabeça e, num vigoroso e rápido movimento descendente, fez com que a lâmina afiada cortasse todos os cabos sem dificuldade.

Tão logo o jovem Shimura cortara o cabeamento, Gintoki e Hijikata avançaram para destruir o tanque, entretanto, após vários golpes dos dois homens com suas respectivas katanas, constataram que não havia qualquer arranhão.

― Tá guardando a força pra quê? – o albino questionou. – A gente deveria ter quebrado esse troço!

― Quem tá se poupando aqui é você, seu preguiçoso! – Toushirou rebateu. – Eu quase quebrei a Muramasha pra ver que não causou nem arranhão!

― Talvez se apenas um de nós tentasse acertar um único lugar... Essa coisa quebraria!

― Gin-san – Shinpachi questionou. – Acha que sua ideia pode dar certo?

― E por que não, Pattsuan? – o Yorozuya mantinha seus olhos fixos no tanque do clone de Kagura. – Bom... Não custa nada tentar.

Gintoki empunhou novamente a espada, já pensando no que faria para destruir aquela coisa. Sim, já tinha em mente o que pretendia fazer. Avançou para atacar o tanque, acertando uma saraivada de golpes com a katana em velocidade e força assustadoras.

― A “Surra Gintoki”! – Shinpachi exclamou.

― E um ataque especial da participação no “The King of Fighters Allstar” vai funcionar no nosso mundo?

― Pode ser que funcione, Hijikata-san. Qualquer coisa, você tenta fazer o seu especial.

Enquanto Toushirou fazia um muxoxo de desprezo, Gintoki finalizava seu ataque com um movimento de perfuração, que gerou uma forte lufada de vento... E partiu a lâmina da espada ao meio no processo, fazendo voar para longe a metade quebrada, que atingiu o computador central e começou um curto-circuito.

― Eita... – ele murmurou constrangido enquanto segurava a metade que sobrara da katana e encarava o tanque sem qualquer arranhão depois daquela sequência avassaladora. – Parece que deu ruim...

Nesse momento, um alarme começou a soar bem alto, enquanto luzes vermelhas piscavam ininterruptamente. A porta do grande laboratório se abriu abruptamente enquanto homens do Mimawarigumi entravam no local e cercavam Gintoki, Shinpachi e Hijikata, apontando para os três as katanas desembainhadas.

― Não parece que deu ruim... Deu péssimo! – o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi corrigiu seu rival. – Me lembre de nunca mais confiar em você para me resgatar! É melhor fazer seppuku do que ser resgatado por um idiota!


	26. Usar roupas limpas te deixa mais bonitinho(a)

― Me lembre de nunca mais confiar em você para me resgatar! – Hijikata disse. – É melhor fazer seppuku do que ser resgatado por um idiota!

― Pelo menos deveria ter um pouco de consideração por termos nos arriscado a vir, seu babaca! – Gintoki esbravejou. – No que dependesse de mim, você poderia mofar aqui!

― Falou o idiota que trombou comigo e me trouxe à força pro futuro!

― A culpa é sua, por ter cruzado meu caminho enquanto eu fugia da velha me cobrando o aluguel!

Shinpachi tentava não se importar com a discussão entre seu chefe e o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, antes buscava pensar em uma solução para aquela enrascada na qual haviam se metido. Entretanto, seu lado tsukkomi estava gritando para que ele fizesse algo antes que aqueles dois quebrassem a cara um do outro. Precisavam se livrar daquela situação o quanto antes e sobreviver, pois as vidas dos três estavam em risco e precisavam informar os demais sobre os planos inimigos que haviam ouvido no laboratório.

― Gin-san, Hijikata-san – ele os chamou à razão, tentando se controlar para não dar seus berros surtados de costume. – Alguma ideia de como sairmos daqui?

Os dois homens estavam agarrando a gola um do outro, prestes a se engalfinharem em uma briga como de costume, mas caíram na real ao perceberem o perigo que corriam. Poderiam cair na porrada depois que sobrevivessem àquela estadia em território inimigo. O albino respondeu enquanto largava a gola de seu rival:

― Só vejo uma única forma de fazer isso... Abrindo caminho no meio desse monte de caras. Só que tô desarmado. – ele apontou para a bainha vazia na cintura.

― Eu vou abrir caminho – Toushirou avançou um passo à frente enquanto segurava firmemente a katana Muramasha e encarava aquele monte de indivíduos de farda branca. – Vocês dois me dão cobertura.

― Ainda tô sem espada, se alguém esqueceu esse detalhe.

― Vamos nessa, Hijikata-san. – Shinpachi assentiu.

― VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO OUVINDO? – Gintoki protestou. – EU TÔ SEM ESPADA!

― Se vira e arranja uma, você não é quadrado! – o moreno debochou.

― Assim que sair daqui, vou tirar essa sua cara de deboche com um soco no meio da sua fuça, Mayora idiota!

O outro nada respondeu, sua expressão compenetrada indicava que ele estava calculando por onde começar a executar a ideia que lhe ocorrera tão logo o de permanente natural sugerira abrir caminho. Deu alguns passos para trás, respirou fundo e deu um grito, para depois correr com tudo para o ataque. Desferiu vários golpes contra os adversários, abrindo caminho entre eles, derrubando-os. Na confusão, Gintoki afanara uma katana para si e, junto com Shinpachi, dava cobertura ao Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, que em dado momento tirara um par de óculos escuros para usar e sacava de sabe-se lá onde sua bazuca em forma de frasco de maionese, para dispará-la contra os inimigos no melhor estilo Mayora 13.

Enquanto isso, os homens de branco corriam atrás do trio, que tentava despistá-los e sair daquele lugar de uma vez por todas. Se quisessem sobreviver e voltar para o presente, de onde vieram, precisavam fugir dali, rumo ao Distrito Kabuki, a Yoshiwara, a qualquer local longe daquele. A urgência de sobreviver era tão grande que Shinpachi não manifestara a indignação que sentia por ser injustiçado na colaboração com The King Of Fighters, onde aparecera como um par de óculos flutuante e não como um personagem jogável.

Correram o máximo que as pernas permitiram e mais um pouco, se aventurando por vários corredores daquela base, que lhes dava uma sensação de que estavam enfiados em um intrincado labirinto. Não viam mais ninguém no encalço, então se permitiram parar um pouco a fim de tomar fôlego, sem baixar a guarda. Haviam parado em uma bifurcação e, por um dos lados, vinha um homem que usava macacão azul e um boné da mesma cor, que encobria seus olhos, mas não seus cabelos negros compridos. Ele caminhava aparentemente despreocupado enquanto empurrava um carrinho de lavanderia e assobiava desafinadamente uma melodia qualquer.

Não demorou muito para que no outro lado começassem a ser ouvidos os passos dos perseguidores. Gintoki, Shinpachi e Hijikata cogitavam nocautear o sujeito do carrinho de lavanderia, quando este fez “Pssst!”, os chamando. Tirou um lençol que cobria o referido carrinho e gesticulou para que os três saltassem para dentro. Eles ponderaram por alguns minutos, mas no fim decidiram confiar no homem dos longos cabelos negros. Jogaram-se no meio das roupas e o homem os cobriu com o lençol para depois prosseguir com sua caminhada despreocupada e seu assobio desafinado, embora com uma carga mais pesada.

Os homens do Mimawarigumi passaram pelo sujeito sem desconfiar de nada. Enquanto isso, o trio tentava ao menos respirar aliviado, dividindo espaço com a roupa suja em um carrinho de lavanderia. Os três se perguntavam em pensamento se conseguiriam sair dali com as colunas inteiras após um contorcionismo forçado de dois adultos e um adolescente dividindo um espaço um tanto diminuto.

* * *

Enquanto Ginmaru jogava algo no smartphone, sentado à escrivaninha, Kagura estava sentada em um dos sofás da sala, gastando seu tempo mascando uma tira de sukonbu e afagando Sadaharu. Frustrado por perder mais uma partida, o jovem albino saiu do jogo e foi checar as mensagens no ZupZup. Ambos estavam sem assunto, apenas aguardando Gintoki e Tsukuyo conversarem mais em particular na varanda. As duas saíram de Yoshiwara e foram até a Yorozuya saber mais novidades... E espairecer um pouco, depois de vários acontecimentos.

Na varanda, Gintoki contemplava pensativo o horizonte, seus olhos rubros encaravam uma direção específica. Naquele momento, pensava no dia seguinte. Iria às ruínas da Shoka Sonjuku encontrar Takasugi Shinsuke e decidira resolver as pendências que tinha com ele de uma vez por todas. Não estava muito contente com essa ida, mas era necessário, se quisesse exorcizar mais alguns fantasmas de seu passado.

― Então você vai lá, não é? – Tsukuyo o tirou daquele breve momento de reflexão.

― Vou. – ele desviou seu olhar do horizonte para os olhos violetas dela. – É o melhor que devo fazer. Uma ferida que dói não se cura fazendo de conta que não existe. Ela continua doendo até eu tomar vergonha na cara e tratar.

― Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Não aguento mais ver essa sua cara de um homem cansado de carregar um fardo que já era para ter largado faz tempo.

― Ei, tô tão acabado assim?

― Basicamente você parece ter quase cinquenta anos.

― Mas eu tenho quase cinquenta!

― Sim, mas não aparentava isso quando reapareceu. Aquela coisa que controlava a sua mente atrasou seu envelhecimento, não foi isso que me contou?

― Foi.

― Só espero que seja realmente verdade, porque seria um tanto frustrante se na hora H você falhasse comigo.

― Eu nunca falhei na hora H, e não sou tão velho assim pra chegar a esse ponto!

― Sei lá, a gente ainda não teve a oportunidade de...

O som da porta corrediça se abrindo interrompeu a conversa do casal, que corou quando viu que era Kagura quem havia ido até lá. A ruiva olhou para a Cortesã da Morte e disse:

― Tsukky, o Ginmaru-chan disse que recebeu mensagem do Seita.

― Ah... – ela se recompôs e foi para dentro. – Já vou ver.

Permaneceram na varanda o Gintoki daquela linha de tempo e a Kagura vinda do passado. Era um reencontro bastante estranho para o Yorozuya, como se ele estivesse revisitando uma parte de seu passado. Aquela pirralha era de outra época, mas parecia ser a pirralha da sua, embora de vinte anos atrás. A que morava com ele, aos dezesseis anos praticamente não mudara, como aquela de catorze provavelmente não mudaria em dois anos. Não seria voluptuosa como a verruga alienígena que se passara por ela em determinado momento, mas certamente teria a mesma personalidade de sempre... Imitando as suas manias desde sempre, como fazia naquele momento, em que enfiava o dedo mindinho no nariz para depois extrair uma caquinha.

― Gin-chan – Kagura se aproximou da balaustrada na qual Gintoki estava debruçado. – Como é viver num mundo onde eu não existo mais?

Como sempre, ela era direta para perguntar as coisas e com uma sinceridade que às vezes chegava a ser ofensiva por conta de sua língua afiada. E aquela era uma pergunta bem sincera, que merecia uma resposta igualmente sincera.

― É estranho. – ele respondeu. – É realmente estranho quando acordo e não ouço você falando besteira ou acabando com todos os mantimentos do mês. Já se passou muito tempo, mas sinto falta até hoje das suas besteiras, pirralha... E com certeza meu outro eu sentiria o mesmo.

A garota sorriu. Aquele idiota de cabelo prateado não mudara quase nada apesar da idade. Ainda continuava sendo quase sua figura paterna na Terra, a quem admirava e sempre admiraria. Gin-chan era algo entre um irmão mais velho ou um segundo pai, e adorava isso. Embora ele muitas vezes fosse estúpido ou até grosso, sabia que havia da parte dele um cuidado para com ela, algo que tivera pouco – ou quase nada – em seu planeta natal.

― Gin-chan – os olhos azuis da garota o encararam. – Como você me imaginaria se eu estivesse viva aqui?

― Como uma pirralha crescida. Irritante, talvez, mas não acharia ruim te aturar.

― Eu seria bonitinha, não é? Bo-ni-ti-nha!

― Não, Kagura, não é assim... – ele fez bico para pronunciar de forma cantada a palavra. – Bo-ni-ti-nha.

Ela o imitou, como sempre gostava de imitá-lo em seus trejeitos e entonações:

― Bo-ni-ti-nha.

Ela sorriu e ele também. Era inevitável, adorava aquela pirralha, que lhe marcara tal como Shinpachi também o fizera. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e, por um breve instante, vislumbrou perto da pirralha do passado a Kagura de sua época com um sorriso idêntico.

Sentiu que aquilo era como um bálsamo para começar a tratar e fechar as feridas abertas há dezoito anos.

* * *

Shinpachi, Hijikata e Gintoki apenas ouviam o atrito das rodinhas do carrinho de lavanderia contra o chão. Não faziam muita ideia de para onde estariam sendo levados, mas não viam por que não confiar naquele sujeito que os conduzia para sabe-se lá onde. Por um momento, o Yorozuya pensava que poderia ser Zura, mas os longos cabelos negros não eram sedosos como os do amigo de longa data, e a sedosidade das madeixas do líder Joui era notada bem de longe. Entretanto, aquele não era Katsura. No impulso, os três confiaram naquele desconhecido, mas agora não sabiam ao certo se realmente estavam sendo levados rumo à liberdade.

Sentiram um solavanco, como se subissem uma rampa e, depois, chegassem ao alto dela. Desde que se jogaram no carrinho, o trio não ousava pronunciar sequer um “a”, para não se denunciarem. Para todos os efeitos, estava cheio de várias trouxas com roupas, e roupas não falavam.

Ouviram o som de portas se fechando e não era difícil deduzir que se tratava de portas de um furgão. Os três, embolados um no outro, tentaram sem sucesso levantar o lençol que os cobria. Foi quando alguém o tirou: aquele homem de cabelos compridos e um boné que encobria seus olhos.

Gintoki, Hijikata e Shinpachi tentaram sair do carrinho de lavanderia ao mesmo tempo, mas tudo o que conseguiram foi derrubá-lo e cair no assoalho do furgão. O albino olhou para cima e perguntou mais para tirar uma dúvida:

― É você, Zura...?

O homem tirou o boné, revelando seus olhos azuis penetrantes e um sorriso no rosto, enquanto prendia seus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e deixava sobrar uma franja em formato de “V”.

― Não é Zura, é Hijikata... Hijikata Taichirou.


	27. Promessas quebradas e almas trincadas

Sob um céu nublado, ele avistou a única coisa que ainda permanecia de pé, mesmo depois de tantos anos resistindo às intempéries e ao fogo. Aquele portal ainda estava intacto apesar de tudo. Suas telhas continuavam no mesmo lugar e a madeira, apesar do desgaste natural, estava longe de demonstrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza, mesmo com tantas marcas. Os portões também de madeira, presos por dobradiças tomadas pela ferrugem e quebrados onde deveria haver fechaduras, permaneciam abertos, dando entrada a um conjunto de ruínas.

Respirou fundo, sob os olhares de Ginmaru e Katsura, que o acompanhavam. Há muito tempo não vinha por estas bandas.

Tão logo passou por aquela entrada, as ruínas ganharam vida. Mais precisamente, reviveram através de suas lembranças, como a primeira vez em que pusera os pés naquele local. Lembrava-se de como era pequeno e franzino e abraçava uma katana que tinha quase sua altura, um presente que recebera do homem que o carregara nas costas até ali. Alto, cabelos longos na cor marrom-acinzentada, olhos verdes e um sorriso gentil eram as características daquele homem chamado Yoshida Shouyou, aquele que o acolhera como um pai acolhia a um filho.

Por um bom tempo aquele fora seu lar após ser tirado dos campos de batalha onde saqueava os cadáveres para conseguir algum alimento. Antes daquele local se converter em ruínas encarvoadas, fora onde poderia viver como um menino deveria viver, aprender o essencial do caminho de um samurai e começar a construir seu caráter.

Naquela época, Gintoki passou a conviver com mais dois garotos que viviam naquelas proximidades. Um deles sempre tivera cabelos pretos longos, era o mais aplicado e inteligente, além de uma personalidade mais apaziguadora. Katsura era como um ponto de equilíbrio entre as personalidades de Gintoki e de outro garoto que era seu rival no dojo, mais baixo, cabelos curtos, escuros, com um tom arroxeado e olhos verdes... Que crescera e estava à sua frente. Takasugi Shinsuke já o aguardava, acompanhado de Bansai e Matako.

O albino voltou a ver as ruínas da Shoka Sonjuku tal como eram atualmente, nada mais do que ruínas de madeira encarvoada. E, a julgar pela expressão que o líder do Kiheitai tinha em seu rosto, percebeu que não era o único a ser tomado pela dolorosa nostalgia que o dominava. Depois que Shouyou fora preso, a escola fora incendiada e, dali para frente, vários eventos levaram àquele momento terrível onde começara a ruptura entre os então amigos/rivais.

Mais precisamente trinta anos atrás, na primeira guerra em que lutaram.

Katsura testemunhara aquele acontecimento.

Ginmaru conhecia as três versões daquele fato.

Os três discípulos de Yoshida Shouyou eram jovens samurais que mergulharam de cabeça em uma guerra para salvar seu mestre.

Shouyou fizera Gintoki prometer que protegeria Katsura e Takasugi.

Takasugi fizera Gintoki prometer que protegeria Shouyou-sensei.

Os três foram capturados e o jovem albino que envergava vestes brancas salpicadas de sangue, que lhe renderam o apelido de Shiroyasha, fora obrigado a fazer uma escolha.

Mataria seu sensei, ou seus companheiros?

Sua katana deveria beber o sangue de alguém.

Ergueu a espada. Uma promessa seria quebrada para outra ser cumprida.

“Obrigado”, Shouyou dissera quando Gintoki decidira qual promessa cumprir enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos rubros e sua katana descia para seu ato fatal.

Desde então, Takasugi nunca o perdoara.

Katsura compreendera.

Gintoki carregava aquele fardo nas costas.

― Pensei que se atrasaria, Gintoki. – Shinsuke disse debochado.

― Vamos ao que interessa, Takasugi. – Gintoki ignorou a ironia. – Por que me chamou pra vir pra cá?

― Não é óbvio? Vamos acertar nossas diferenças. – ele desembainhou sua espada do tipo shikomizue. – Aqui e agora!

― ESPERA! – Ginmaru protestou. – VOCÊS DOIS VÃO LUTAR?!

Katsura colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

― Deixa, Ginmaru. É o jeito de eles acertarem as contas.

― Ah, sim... – o jovem revirou os olhos e falou sarcasticamente. – Matar um ao outro é melhor do que serem minimamente civilizados, não é? Eu já sou órfão de mãe desde que nasci, não tô afim de ficar órfão de pai, não! Se aquele emo baixinho e caolho tentar matar o meu pai, juro que minha katana vai cortar o pescocinho dele!

Ginmaru respirou fundo para tentar conter sua indignação. Estava frustrado por ver que aparentemente seus esforços de promover uma trégua entre aqueles dois cabeças-duras estavam indo para o lixo. Mas, por outro lado, Katsura não demonstrava outra atitude a não ser de manter-se calmo.

Se ele conhecia tão bem os dois homens que estavam prestes a lutar e não aparentava estar aflito, então isso poderia significar que aquela luta poderia não resultar necessariamente em morte.

― Tudo bem... Eu vou tentar não ficar maluco por causa disso. Mas se meu pai estiver em perigo, vou entrar no meio.

― Parece que não seremos os únicos dispostos a evitar que isso acabe mal. – o líder Joui disse enquanto seus olhos recaíam sobre Bansai e Matako.

Gintoki encarava Takasugi desembainhar sua shikomizue sem alterar seu semblante. Seus olhos rubros não deixavam de encarar aquele olho verde remanescente do homem que agora era seu adversário. Tirou de seu cinto a sua fiel bokutou Toyako, da qual dificilmente abria mão para lutar. Apesar de ser de madeira, aquela espada não devia quase nada a uma de aço.

Os dois se posicionaram em suas posturas de batalha. Iriam acertar as contas realmente daquela maneira.

― Se você vencer, Takasugi – Gintoki disse. – Nós podemos dar uma trégua. Mas se eu vencer...

― ... Não cruzamos mais nossos caminhos, é isso? – Shinsuke indagou. – É justo.

Os dois correram um de encontro ao outro, fazendo suas espadas se colidirem pela primeira vez, com o impacto produzindo uma forte lufada de vento. Em seguida, a shikomizue e a bokutou se chocavam entre si com golpes poderosos e rápidos, num vigoroso jogo de ataque e defesa. A adrenalina percorria os corpos de ambos, relembrando a época em que eram rivais na Shoka Sonjuku. Entretanto, aquelas lutas da infância davam lugar a um duelo mais calculado entre dois adultos na faixa dos quarenta e tantos anos de idade. Sakata Gintoki e Takasugi Shinsuke tinham muita experiência acumulada, tanto de vida quanto de batalhas e sabiam muito bem que táticas poderiam ser adotadas em cada situação de combate.

As duas espadas acabaram travando uma à outra, fazendo com que seus donos ficassem cara a cara. Ambos sorriam como duas feras que agora se sentiam à vontade para lutar com toda a força e habilidade que possuíam. Os olhos rubros de Gintoki, normalmente num tom próximo à cor vinho, passavam a exibir um brilho próximo ao carmesim. Mudança de tom semelhante acontecia ao olho direito de Takasugi, indo do verde-oliva a um tom mais próximo ao verde-folha. As expressões de ambos mostravam o quanto estavam dispostos a darem o melhor de si naquele embate, transparecendo o esforço que faziam para sair daquela posição.

Foi quando o Yorozuya se aproveitou de sua envergadura um pouco maior e acertou um chute contra o peito de seu oponente. Shinsuke recuou alguns passos de distância, enquanto o albino avançava para aproveitar a abertura e golpeá-lo no rosto com a bokutou. Entretanto, aquele golpe acabou por não ocorrer, pois uma lâmina de aço conseguira ser capaz de bloquear a tempo.

As mãos do líder do Kiheitai se estremeceram ao segurar fortemente sua shikomizue para bloquear aquela bokutou. Quase havia esquecido que seu oponente de cabelos prateados tinha grande força física, e aquele ataque fora bem poderoso. Lembrava-se das várias vezes que os dois se enfrentaram quando garotos, e como na maioria das vezes o de permanente prateada levava a melhor e isso só fazia com que ele jamais desistisse, mas buscasse superá-lo.

Takasugi aproveitou a nova proximidade entre os dois, travando novamente a espada adversária. Não seria uma diferença de alguns centímetros de altura que o deixaria em desvantagem naquela luta. Impulsionou sua espada para cima, para depois se desvencilhar de Gintoki e, com a sua bainha, acertar em cheio o rosto dele. Não demorou muito para vir o revide e sentiu o golpe da bokutou contra sua mandíbula.

Os dois pararam um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Gintoki limpava um pouco do sangue que começava a sair de uma das narinas e do lábio inferior que se partira com o golpe recebido. Shinsuke buscava suportar a dor da pancada que recebera e cuspiu o sangue que brotava de um corte interno na boca, por conta de uma mordida acidental quando fora acertado. Ambos sabiam do que eram capazes, um conhecia bem ao outro, mesmo não tendo tanto contato devido aos caminhos diferentes que tomaram após a morte de Shouyou-sensei.

Aliás, fora a morte do homem que havia sido importante para ambos que fizera com que a relação entre eles se deteriorasse em meio a ressentimentos e rancores, com uma boa dose de birra.

_A conversa que Shinsuke tivera com Ginmaru a respeito dos acontecimentos do passado fora diferente do que esperava. Esperava que o garoto defendesse ferrenhamente o pai, ou que dissesse que Gintoki não era aquilo que ele descrevera em sua versão dos fatos, mas o jovem não fizera qualquer objeção._

_Uma guerra era capaz de amadurecer muita gente à força, e ele mesmo sabia disso._

_Tão logo ele deu as costas a Takasugi para ir embora, disse:_

_― Muitas vezes somos obrigados a fazer determinadas escolhas, Takasugi-san, mesmo que nos odeiem depois por isso._

_Isso o fez refletir sobre o passado, e sobre como passara trinta longos anos sendo estúpido, tal como o pai daquele jovem. Talvez ele tivesse sido ainda mais idiota do que o antigo Shiroyasha. Era óbvio que Gintoki não teria qualquer gosto em matar alguém que lhe fosse querido._

_Foi quando uma pergunta invadiu seus pensamentos: E se Gintoki realmente tivera naquele dia que escolher entre duas promessas a cumprir, como Zura lhe dissera certa vez?_

Os dois retomaram o embate com a mesma intensidade do início. Takasugi estava determinado a desfazer o equilíbrio daquela luta e vencer seu rival, mas não era nada fácil superar alguém que lutava em um nível igual ao seu. A shikomizue novamente se colidiu contra a bokutou mais algumas vezes, até ser travada pela espada de madeira. Com um pouco mais de esforço, conseguiu desarmar Gintoki e, sem perda de tempo, deu-lhe uma cabeçada que o deixou atordoado.

_Após receber aquele bilhete de Takasugi, seguiu-se mais um breve momento de silêncio entre pai e filho. Os dois albinos se serviram de mais uma dose de saquê e beberam sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Gintoki decidira ir às ruínas da Shoka Sonjuku para resolver de uma vez por todas as pendências com o líder do Kiheitai._

_― O que o Takasugi te disse sobre dezoito anos atrás?_

_― Que não tinha controle sobre os instintos de um Yato. Disse de um jeito que não parecia estar querendo lavar as mãos, sabe...? Era como se falasse do tal Kamui como se fosse uma pessoa que não tivesse cumprido a sua parte em um trato._

_Se fosse verdade o que Ginmaru ouvira de Takasugi, talvez ele não tivesse de fato culpa pela morte de Kagura. Será?_

A cabeçada que recebera fora forte, de tal modo que, por sob os cabelos prateados, na testa, abriu-se um pequeno corte, mas suficiente para começar a escorrer sangue. Takasugi sempre fora cabeça-dura, e agora Gintoki descobria isso no sentido literal. Mas isso não ficaria assim, e o Yorozuya acertou-lhe um soco cruzado de direita contra o rosto do rival com uma força devastadora, derrubando-o no chão para ganhar tempo suficiente para recuperar sua bokutou. Avançou contra Shinsuke no mesmo instante em que ele se refazia daquela pancada atordoante e novamente sua bokutou encontrou a shikomizue. As duas espadas se cruzaram várias vezes, numa dança alucinante que era o jogo entre ataque e defesa de ambos os ex-combatentes.

Os dois se afastaram novamente por alguns segundos, só para em seguida correrem e colidir suas espadas mais uma vez. Entretanto, o golpe fora tão forte que gerara mais uma lufada de vento, levantando poeira e levando longe uma parte da bokutou de Gintoki, que se quebrara. Ginmaru não pensou em mais nada e, decidido a acabar com aquilo, sacou a katana e correu até onde estavam seu pai e Takasugi. Quando a poeira baixou, o jovem estacou e viu o Yorozuya parado com as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição, enquanto o líder do Kiheitai lhe apontava a shikomizue.

― Você ganhou, Takasugi. – o albino disse sorrindo. – Vamos começar nossa trégua.

Shinsuke embainhou sua espada e sorriu em resposta. Nem parecia que os dois estavam, instantes atrás, no maior quebra-pau. O jovem Sakata nada disse e embainhou de volta a katana enquanto via Takasugi indo embora, junto com Matako e Bansai. Gintoki se aproximou dele com um suspiro aliviado.

― Ainda bem que terminou... Já estava com medo de tudo dar errado.

― Como assim, pai?

― Gintoki – Katsura atalhou. – Você queria essa trégua, não queria?

― Estava tão na cara assim?

― Takasugi não ganharia assim de você, até onde lembro.

― Não, não me venceria como me venceu.

― Peraí – Ginmaru questionou. – O que quer dizer isso?

― Que eu vou precisar comprar uma bokutou nova. – Gintoki respondeu.

― Isso é óbvio, pai. A menos que...

― Eu sabotei minha própria bokutou e deixei o Takasugi me vencer. Se era isso o que você tava pensando, acertou.

Num primeiro momento, Ginmaru ficou sem reação, mas depois que assimilou o que acabara de ouvir, entendera bem o que seu pai fizera. Ele queria se acertar com Takasugi e, ao que indicava aquele sorriso ao fim do embate, o líder do Kiheitai também estava disposto a uma trégua.

Pelo jeito, novos aliados se somariam em definitivo a eles para defender o Distrito Kabuki e evitar a queda para a Junta e seus comandados.


	28. Um trio sempre será formado por três pessoas

Hijikata Toushirou não poderia estar num humor melhor, na medida do possível e dentro de sua personalidade mais fechada. Sua contraparte do passado estava bem e Taichirou na verdade nunca chegara a morrer. Era como se a vida lhe desse mais uma chance para conhecer aquele homem, que naquele momento explicava como forjara sua morte na batalha em Kabuki.

― Foi um plano traçado pelo Yorozuya – olhou para as duas versões de Gintoki. – Pedi ajuda para sumir por um tempo e forjar a morte foi uma opção interessante. A ideia principal foi forjar minha morte e eu estaria disfarçado como um integrante do Joui para ter liberdade de agir e afastar um pouco quem estaria me investigando. Katsura-san fez contato com Takasugi-san e o Kiheitai. Combinamos com Kijima-san sobre os tiros e, por baixo da minha farda, eu vesti um colete à prova de balas; colado nele, estaria um saquinho com um pouco de catchup.

― E como é que você ficou daquele jeito, mortinho da silva? – Ginmaru questionou. – Nem se você fosse ator conseguiria se fingir tão bem de morto.

― Bom, isso foi porque mordi uma cápsula que escondi na boca e que tinha uma substância que me apagou por algumas horas. Fiquei nesse estado por tempo suficiente para que me tirassem de lá e levassem outro corpo como se fosse o meu para o QG do Mimawarigumi, sob supervisão da Comandante. Estando eu morto “oficialmente”, pude me infiltrar com a ajuda do pessoal do Joui e do comando do Mimawarigumi... Afinal, ninguém desconfiaria de um simples funcionário caladão de lavanderia.

― Então você descobriu mais coisas?

― Na verdade, estava meio difícil de descobrir. Veja bem, minha “morte” – Taichirou sinalizou as aspas com os dedos. – havia sido há dois ou três dias. Dois ou três dias de investigação como um funcionário de lavanderia não são suficientes pra descobrir muita coisa, e os demais contatos meus estavam cautelosos. Para ter uma ideia, Nobume-san teve que ficar ainda mais cautelosa por conta de sua posição. Tudo o que eu sabia era que iriam agir contra o Distrito Kabuki o quanto antes, mas faltavam detalhes.

― Detalhes esses que descobrimos meio que por acaso, enquanto resgatávamos Hijikata-kun. – o Gintoki do passado comentou.

― Parecia que você queria era me ferrar, Yorozuya. – o Hijikata do passado rebateu.

Shinpachi logo interveio para evitar uma troca de farpas, que ele sabia que logo viraria uma troca de insultos e, em seguida, viraria troca de socos:

― Nós fomos resgatar o Hijikata-san e na hora de sair, nos perdemos e fomos parar no laboratório em que são fabricados aqueles yatos artificiais. Eles estão fabricando mais daqueles, a partir de um clone da Kagura-chan... É uma produção em massa.

― Agora sabemos por que a Kagura é a chave para deter esses Yatos artificiais. – Gintoki disse. – Nós não conseguimos destruir o tanque onde estava o clone.

― Parece que precisaremos da pirralha não para quebrar o tanque – o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi acrescentou. – Mas para abri-lo para eliminar o clone. Além disso, há outra coisa que escutamos enquanto estávamos no laboratório.

― E o que é? – o Comandante Shimura questionou.

― Enquanto a gente se escondia no laboratório, os integrantes da Junta apareceram e conversaram com os cientistas. – o Shimura mais jovem respondeu. – Eles estão planejando um cerco ao Distrito Kabuki.

― Como assim? – Tae questionou.

― Eles planejam bloquear os acessos ao distrito. – Hijikata respondeu. – Cortariam a energia elétrica, o fornecimento de água e impediriam a vinda de suprimentos. Esperam vencer pelo nosso cansaço e possível desespero.

― Resumindo – o Gintoki mais jovem acrescentou. – Precisamos de um plano para sobreviver a esse possível cerco e pensar numa forma de aproveitar isso a nosso favor... Então os estrategistas de plantão podem botar a cabeça pra funcionar a partir de agora, porque sem açúcar minha cabeça não funciona.

* * *

Em um dos cômodos da casa de Hinowa, estava havendo uma pequena reunião entre alguns daquela época. Shinpachi chamara Kondo, Tae, Hijikata, Okita, Gintoki e Ginmaru. Estivera bastante reflexivo nos últimos dias, mas estava certo de que aquela decisão que tomara seria a melhor para todos e, principalmente, para si mesmo. E, com essa certeza que passara a ter, sentiu necessidade de comunicar sua decisão.

― Ei, Sensei... O que tem de importante pra falar? – Ginmaru indagou. – Por acaso é para comunicar que está saindo do armário?

― O quê? – Shinpachi ficou constrangido. – Claro que não!

― Larga de ser besta, Ginmaru! – Gintoki disse. – Deve ser pra dizer que ainda é um virjão apesar de estar perto dos quarenta anos.

― TAMBÉM NÃO É ISSO! – o Shimura rebateu como sempre, ou seja, gritando.

― Ora, ora... – o Yorozuya coçou o queixo como um pai compreensivo. – Então enquanto estive ausente, você finalmente perdeu a virgindade... Ei, Ginmaru, não seja como o Quatro-Olhos, um eterno virjão!

― Eu não sou virgem desde meus dezesseis anos, pai. – o jovem Sakata disse, um pouco constrangido. – Mas acho que não é sobre isso que o Sensei quer falar.

Gintoki passou as mãos pela permanente natural prateada e suspirou:

― Que seja... O que me consola é que meu filho, apesar de ser meio tsukkomi, não será um par de óculos ambulante.

Um forte golpe atingiu o cocuruto de Gintoki, que levara um forte cascudo de Shinpachi:

― NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI PARA QUE EU FALE ALGO IMPORTANTE, NÃO PARA DISCUTIR SOBRE PERDA DE VIRGINDADE!

Ele respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar de mais um surto de tsukkomi. Assim que recuperou sua compostura, disse enquanto olhava para cada um dos presentes:

― Pessoal, nesses últimos dez anos eu estive à frente do Shinsengumi e sou muito grato pelo apoio que recebi. Amadureci ainda mais nessa última década enquanto liderava nossos homens. Mas nos últimos meses venho sentindo que posso ajudar ainda mais nessa situação em que nos encontramos... Só que fora do Shinsengumi.

― E para onde vai, Shimura-san? – Hijikata questionou enquanto apagava a bituca de seu cigarro em um cinzeiro.

O olhar do Shimura recaiu sobre os dois Sakatas.

― Eu desejo voltar à Yorozuya Gin-chan. Também são minha família, há um bom tempo. Quero voltar, claro, se me aceitarem.

― Isso é com o fundador e presidente. – Ginmaru apontou de forma bem-humorada para o pai.

Gintoki sorriu:

― E você é capaz de trocar seu salário e sua carreira estável pela Yorozuya? Tem certeza de que não se sente melhor nesse bando de ladrões de impostos?

― Eles vão estar em boas mãos. – dirigiu seu olhar para Toushirou. – Desde o início, Hijikata-san deveria ser o Comandante. Ele sabe como liderar o pessoal. Okita-san será um bom Vice-Comandante.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma explosão, que fez um buraco na parede. Uma mão surgiu dos recentes escombros, para depois seu dono brotar deles e berrar:

― PRA QUE TÁ ME ALVEJANDO, SOUGO? VOCÊ JÁ CONSEGUIU O CARGO DE VICE-COMANDANTE DO SHINSENGUMI!

Okita calmamente abaixou a bazuca, de cujo cano ainda saía uma fumaça que denunciava o tiro recém-disparado. Disse com seu típico sorriso sádico:

― Novo cargo, novos objetivos. Agora quero o cargo de Comandante, Hijikata-san.

Ao agora Comandante do Shinsengumi, restava apenas fazer um facepalm e murmurar um “Francamente...”.

* * *

Após planejarem o que seria feito com relação ao cerco que ocorreria o quanto antes a Kabuki, todos voltaram ao distrito. Essa volta era parte do plano inicial para poderem superar o cerco e, ao mesmo tempo, contra-atacar para destruir o Projeto K1. Para tanto, era preciso que tudo aparentasse “normalidade”.

Entretanto, o Gintoki daquela linha temporal permanecera em Yoshiwara. Havia combinado de voltar para casa um pouco mais tarde, por isso Ginmaru também ficara. Em dias tão complicados e arriscados, não era bom andar sozinho por aí. O distrito estava meio deserto, poucos procuravam divertimento adulto naquela noite.

Sentados em um banco, o Yorozuya e Tsukuyo contemplavam uma lua prateada que iluminava aquele céu sem nuvens. Aproveitavam aquele momento para poder ficar juntos. E aproveitariam da melhor forma possível, pois ficariam separados por algum tempo quando o Distrito Kabuki fosse realmente cercado. E muito provavelmente o Distrito Yoshiwara também poderia sofrer um cerco ao mesmo tempo. Nenhuma possibilidade poderia ser descartada.

Cada um teria que proteger seu distrito. Seu lar.

Para isso, teriam que se separar por um tempo. Não sabiam por quanto tempo, mas para um casal que se relacionava há poucos meses isso não parecia ser bom. Mesmo sendo uma relação ainda em seus estágios iniciais, distanciamento não costumava ser uma coisa normal.

Gintoki pôs sua mão sobre a de Tsukuyo, procurando entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela, que não ofereceram qualquer resistência. Ela lhe dissera que esperara por uma década para se declarar a ele, que levara anos para perceber que a kunoichi o queria. Ele, idiota como era, não percebia ou duvidava dos sinais que ela dava de seu interesse.

Mas, assim que percebeu, foi se lembrando de cada um daqueles sinais, até mesmo quando saiu para a batalha na qual desaparecera. Ela ajudara Ginmaru e Shinpachi a procurá-lo e nunca deixou de acreditar que ele reapareceria.

E lá estavam os dois, ainda sem trocar sequer uma palavra, apenas aproveitando de mãos dadas aquela vista. Uma lua prateada, que parecia uma referência a eles. O primeiro kanji do nome de Gintoki era “prata”, e o do nome de Tsukuyo era “lua”. O homem da alma de prata, junto com a mulher que era considerada a Lua daquele distrito.

Coincidência, destino, ou as duas coisas? Quem sabe?

Apesar do distanciamento iminente, aquela lua com seu brilho prateado parecia avisar aos dois que nada seria capaz de separá-los. Palavras não eram tão necessárias para dizer isso àquele casal. A troca de olhares era uma forma de dizer que tudo ficaria bem, apesar da situação.

― Gintoki... Vê se não morre.

― Prometo que farei o possível pra não morrer, Tsuki.

― E não some também. Se sumir, eu te mato.

Ele riu.

― Eu não tô afim de sumir de novo, minha última experiência não foi nada boa. Prefiro mil vezes ter uma kunai sua cravada na minha testa àquilo.

Foi a vez da Cortesã da Morte rir.

― Farei questão de ficar viva pra fazer isso.

Os lábios de Tsukuyo roçaram levemente nos de Gintoki, que correspondeu. Logo o beijo ganhou mais intensidade, como se selasse a promessa que faziam de superarem mais um desafio para depois voltarem a se encontrar.

Fariam de tudo para cumprir essa promessa, custasse o que custasse.


	29. Intenções ocultas e indecências expostas

― Comandante Imai Nobume – uma voz masculina disse. – Relatório de hoje.

A mulher de altura mediana, corpo esguio, com longos cabelos lisos azuis-escuros e olhos num tom carmesim escuro se levantou da cadeira na qual se sentava e caminhou sem pressa para a tela onde seria feita uma projeção. Sua farda branca com detalhes em dourado sempre se mantinha impecável, tal como sua postura como Comandante do Mimawarigumi.

Sempre se consideravam elite da elite, logo deveria se comportar como tal... Sobretudo diante dos três integrantes da Junta. Apesar da pressão de estar frente a frente com os governantes, ela mantinha seu olhar inexpressivo.

Olhou para o trio que compunha a tal da Junta Governamental – ou simplesmente, “A Junta”. Não gostava da cara daquele trio, nem daqueles amantos da raça darkeniana. Pouco se sabia a respeito deles, mas comentava-se que controlavam poderes relacionados à escuridão e que aqueles três eram os mais poderosos que existiam. Não era possível confirmar ou desmentir tais comentários, visto que nunca foram vistos de fato em ação. Mas outros atributos eram fáceis de identificar. Eram bastante inteligentes e difíceis de serem enganados.

Falar com eles era o mesmo que pisar em ovos, sobretudo quando desconfiaram de infiltração no período em que Yamazaki Sagaru, espião experiente do Shinsengumi, estava disfarçado como um dos burocratas do atual governo. Quando ele encerrou sua missão, as suspeitas recaíram ainda mais sobre Miyojin Taichirou, então Capitão da Quinta Divisão. Foi preciso tomar parte em sua morte forjada, de tal modo que ele pôde retornar disfarçado graças ao Jouishishi. Seu disfarce de funcionário de lavanderia era bastante convincente, mas não conseguira se aproximar dele para dar-lhe as informações que sabia.

Fariam um cerco ao Distrito Kabuki o quanto antes e, com o tumulto que houve três dias atrás, certamente isso seria ainda mais antecipado. Daí a ordem para que ela trouxesse à Junta o tal relatório, no qual estariam as falhas apontadas no episódio em que Gintoki e Shinpachi vindos do passado conseguiram entrar para resgatar Hijikata e driblar toda a segurança da base, composta em sua maioria pelo Mimawarigumi. Não só as falhas deveriam ser apontadas, como também as possíveis soluções.

Ao fim do relatório, os olhares penetrantes daqueles três pareciam buscar nela algum indício de que poderia estar tentando mentir ou omitir fatos. Mesmo assim, buscou manter sua expressão impassível. Não seriam aquelas expressões de dúvida que a abalariam.

Não era a primeira vez que duvidavam de sua capacidade.

Huey, Dewey e Louie – esses eram seus nomes – sinalizaram com as mãos que ela estava dispensada e que poderia se retirar. Aqueles três seres de pele verde-clara eram realmente pedantes e chatos. Sentia certa saudade do antigo Bakufu, mesmo sendo fantoche do Tendoushuu, e da rivalidade que o Mimawarigumi possuía com o Shinsengumi.

Não era por serem rivais que ela gostaria que a força policial da farda preta fosse extinta. Eles e o pessoal da farda branca, comandado por ela, se completavam para a segurança de Edo. E não apenas o Shinsengumi a preocupava, o Distrito Kabuki, onde Gintoki vivia, também.

Embora estivesse servindo àqueles três, mal podia esperar pelo momento em que se viraria contra eles tal como Isaburou fizera contra Kasler.

Bastava uma boa oportunidade.

Caminhando com certa calma pelo corredor que a levaria até onde estava atualmente o QG do Mimawarigumi – no mesmo terreno do complexo que compunha a base do atual governo após a demolição do palácio do último shogun, Nobume sentiu algo vibrar em seu bolso. Era seu smartphone, no modo silencioso, o qual apenas desbloqueou quando chegou a uma área considerada como “ponto cego”, não alcançado por câmeras ou sensores, mas onde estavam homens de sua inteira confiança.

Abriu o aplicativo de e-mail e, na caixa de entrada, viu a primeira mensagem e reconheceu o remetente. Fora enviada por um usuário chamado “samuraideeliteaposentado” que, na verdade, era Isaburou. Em linhas gerais, ele dizia que havia recebido informações de que Taichirou estava em Kabuki com Gintoki, Shinpachi e Hijikata vindos do passado... E que ela e seus comandados poderiam fazer sua parte no cerco, pois já havia um plano sendo desenvolvido.

Mesmo fora do Mimawarigumi, Sasaki Isaburou seguia bastante ativo. Tinha informantes para lhe passar algumas coisas que ocorriam fora da base, principalmente dentro do Distrito Kabuki e inclusive dentro do Shinsengumi. Era isso que a deixava um pouco mais tranquila no atual momento, o que permitia que sua cabeça trabalhasse numa forma de evitar que aquele trio fizesse o que bem entendesse no governo.

Dois governos caindo em menos de um ano não era um fato que ocorria todo dia.

* * *

O Distrito Kabuki aos poucos voltava à sua rotina, na medida do possível. Devido à atual conjuntura, o local não era tão movimentado como antigamente, mas mostrava estar bem longe de ser considerado um distrito morto. A noite trazia um movimento bastante tímido de transeuntes em busca de alguma diversão, caso houvesse alguma naquela área. Contrastando com o pouco movimento das ruas de chão batido, havia uma grande algazarra na parte de baixo do prédio vermelho de dois pavimentos.

A movimentação se dava no bar de Catherine, onde um karaokê tocava animadamente num ambiente bem cheio. Estavam o quarteto vindo do passado, formado por Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura e Hijikata, além do Trio Yorozuya do futuro formado por Gintoki, Ginmaru e o outro Shinpachi, agora ex-comandante do Shinsengumi. Também estavam Katsura, Elizabeth, Hasegawa, Kondo, Tae, Ichiko, Yamazaki, o agora Vice-Comandante Okita e o novo Comandante do Shinsengumi, Hijikata. Era uma pequena confraternização para comemorar várias coisas, como o fato de Kabuki continuar em pé, Taichirou ainda estar vivo e o Hijikata do passado ter sido resgatado com sucesso.

Enquanto Ginmaru e Taichirou ajudavam Catherine e Tama, os demais se divertiam comendo e bebendo. Nem todos estavam tomando bebida alcoólica, por precaução ou por conta da idade, como era o caso de Kagura e Shinpachi vindos do passado e Ichiko. A porta corrediça se abriu e por ela entrou uma pessoa.

― E aí, pessoal? – uma voz masculina cumprimentou de forma jovial, entre risos. – Há quanto tempo, não é?

O recém-chegado era um homem alto, que envergava seu inconfundível casaco vermelho sobre blusa cinza e calças pretas. Também não deixara de calçar getas – tradicionais sandálias de madeira – e usar seus característicos óculos escuros mesmo à noite. Seus cabelos castanhos ainda formavam a permanente natural que pouco ou nada mudara com o passar dos anos e seu rosto tinha pouquíssimas linhas de expressão, que sequer eram percebidas por conta de seu largo sorriso típico de um otimista incorrigível.

― Tô sabendo que você e o Takasugi se acertaram, Kintoki... – ele disse ao Gintoki mais velho enquanto lhe dava tapinhas nas costas. – Isso é ótimo!

― É “Gintoki”, Tatsuma. – o albino rebateu após terminar a primeira caneca de cerveja, mas dizia com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Digamos que percebemos que somos dois cabeças-duras.

― Ué, mas se vocês se acertaram, por que ele não veio?

― Ele está em Yoshiwara junto com os demais do Kiheitai.

― Ah, sim! Provavelmente Mutsu e a metade do pessoal do Kaientai vai encontrá-los, eles foram pra lá conforme combinamos. A outra metade tá comigo.

Katsura se juntou aos dois amigos para prosseguir a conversa, enquanto a cantoria rolava solta no karaokê. O microfone estava nas mãos do Shinpachi mais jovem que cantava o grande sucesso de sua cantora favorita, Terakado Tsuu, “Seu pai é um XX”. Cantava com toda a sua alma de capitão da Guarda Imperial, o fã-clube que liderava, mas nem o fato de cantar com tamanha paixão amenizava o quanto o jovem era absurdamente desafinado. Entretanto, na próxima música, a “Seu irmão é um hikikomori”, começaram a cantar juntos Ichiko e seu tio. Kagura enfiou os dedos nos ouvidos numa vã tentativa de abafar o som duplamente horroroso das vozes que se esgoelavam durante a música.

Não sabia se ficava com pena ou com raiva por descobrir que o Quatro-Olhos continuaria ferindo os ouvidos alheios por cantar tão mal. Entretanto, correu até Ichiko ao ver que o patriarca dos Kondo começava a se desfazer das roupas devido ao fato de o álcool ingerido ter despertado seus instintos “gorilescos” que o faziam ter vontade de se expor completamente. Sendo assim, interrompeu a cantoria da menina enquanto tapava os olhos dela e sentiu que alguém também lhe fazia o mesmo. Ouviu um “mas quem é que tá tapando meus olhos?” vindo de Shinpachi, pergunta essa respondida quando ouviu:

― MAS QUE DROGA, ISAO! – era a voz do outro Shinpachi mais velho, que tapava os olhos de sua contraparte mais jovem, que fazia o mesmo com Kagura, que o fizera antes com Ichiko. – TEM MENOR DE IDADE AQUI!

― Meu pai tá ficando peladão de novo? – Ichiko perguntou.

― Você não tem trauma de ter um gorila desses como pai? – Kagura questionou.

― Nada. – a menina respondeu tranquilamente. – Já estou acostumada com isso.

― Peraí! – o Shinpachi adolescente atalhou. – Você já viu seu pai pelado?

― O máximo que vi foi ele de fundoshi. Sempre taparam meus olhos antes de ver sem. Até hoje tô curiosa pra saber se ele tem mesmo bunda peluda como dizem.

Os dois jovens da Yorozuya Gin-chan disseram ao mesmo tempo:

**― NEM QUEIRA SABER!**

― De toda forma – a garota suspirou conformada. – minha mãe já vai resolver isso em cinco... quatro... três... dois... um...

Um barulho bem forte de alguém sendo golpeado, seguido por um baque de um corpo indo ao chão, foi ouvido por eles, acompanhado por um grito:

― EU JÁ FALEI PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE FICAR PELADO DO NADA, ISAO!

Era Tae quem havia desferido uma voadora no marido, que desmaiara com a violência do golpe. E, com seu típico sorriso impossível de decifrar se é de achar algo engraçado ou de puro sadismo, ela arrastou Kondo Isao puxando-o por uma perna.

― Shin-chan, daqui a uns quinze minutos leve a Ichiko-chan pra casa. Depois você volta.

― Pode deixar, mana... – ele respondeu enquanto destapava os olhos de sua versão mais jovem. – Fique tranquila quanto a isso.

* * *

Já era alta madrugada quando a confraternização terminou. Kagura abria a porta corrediça da casa de Gintoki, que chegava sendo arrastado por Ginmaru, da mesma forma que sua contraparte mais jovem era levada por Shinpachi. Ambos estavam bêbados demais e antes de subirem as escadas haviam quase vomitado as tripas, como consequência do porre que tomaram.

Assim que todos entraram, os dois albinos tiraram forças de onde não tinham e correram para o banheiro, de onde se ouvia o incômodo e nojento som de alguém vomitando muito. Um som bastante corriqueiro para quem convivia com o antigo Shiroyasha e com seu conhecido lado pinguço.

No dia seguinte estariam insuportáveis como sempre por conta da ressaca.

Após alguns minutos, o Gintoki do passado e o do futuro saíram do banheiro com passadas vacilantes, que só pararam quando alguém caiu em cima dos dois. Não foi difícil para Shinpachi identificar a pessoa que despencara do teto:

― Sacchan-san?!

A kunoichi de cabelos de cor lilás havia caído do teto e conseguiu derrubar os dois homens, que tentaram se levantar enquanto se livravam dela. Por seu turno, Sarutobi Ayame se agarrava aos dois ferrenhamente, se divertindo com a forma desajeitada com a qual tentavam se libertar daquela situação. Nessa confusão, os óculos de grau dela caíram e, com a visão embaçada, se agarrou a um terceiro indivíduo de cabelos prateados que, com o susto caiu no chão.

― Ô SUA MALUCA MÍOPE – Ginmaru tentava se livrar de Sacchan. – ME LARGA, VAI AGARRAR MEU PAI!

Kagura pegou os óculos e entregou a ela, que se levantou e os pôs enquanto se empertigava e se desculpava com Ginmaru.

― Sacchan-san – Shinpachi indagou. – Você veio aqui só por causa do Gin-san, ou tem alguma novidade?

― Sim – a kunoichi assumiu um tom sério enquanto ajeitava os óculos de grau. – Eles já estão se movimentando para o cerco. Vão começar com o cerco bem aos poucos, para ninguém desconfiar.


	30. Blecautes são comuns na madrugada

Em Yoshiwara, o movimento que já não era intenso como antes, diminuiu um pouco mais apesar da aparente normalidade. Os habitantes do Distrito Kabuki eram os que menos frequentavam aquele lugar ultimamente, até devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Apesar de ser noite avançada, o som de um shamisen sendo tocado ecoava livremente, como se transmitisse certa tranquilidade em meio ao temor do caos. As notas musicais vinham do instrumento tocado despretensiosamente por Takasugi Shinsuke, que ao mesmo tempo afinava as cordas da melhor forma possível.

Uma batida na porta do quarto onde estava hospedado o obrigou a interromper o que fazia. Ao atender, viu que era uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos, cuja franja era presa para trás por duas mini-kunais. A sisudez de seu rosto era reforçada por duas grandes cicatrizes partindo de um mesmo ponto: uma na testa, acima da sobrancelha esquerda e outra, que descia até a altura da boca, que segurava um kiseru. A mulher teria exatamente a sua altura, não fossem as botas de salto alto e usava um quimono preto, com estampa de folhas outonais.

Era Tsukuyo – a qual ele lembrou que tinha um relacionamento com Gintoki – e, embora tentasse, não conseguia esconder totalmente a expressão aborrecida que trazia.

― Com licença, Takasugi-san – ela pediu polidamente enquanto segurava o kiseru. – Não gosto de vir incomodá-lo, mas precisei vir reportar o mau comportamento de um de seus homens.

― Qual deles e o que estava fazendo?

― Adivinha? – o líder do Kiheitai reconheceu facilmente a voz que chegava ao local.

Kijima Matako trazia consigo Takechi Henpeita, agarrando-o pelo quimono enquanto apontava-lhe um revólver na cabeça. Shinsuke apenas deu um facepalm enquanto a líder da Hyakka explicava o que ele já imaginava ser:

― Ele estava se aproximando de forma muito suspeita de nossas garotas mais jovens, mais especificamente das nossas adolescentes de Yoshiwara... E elas se sentiram incomodadas e reportaram à Hyakka que ele agia como um lolicon.

― Não sou lolicon – Henpeita levantou a mão e protestou. – Sou feminista.

Um clique seco foi ouvido, seguido pelo berro de Matako:

― PARA COM ESSA CONVERSINHA, TAKECHI-HENTAI, OU TE ESTOURO OS MIOLOS!

O estrategista do Kiheitai nada respondeu, enquanto Takasugi apenas suspirou e meneou negativamente a cabeça. Tsukuyo, um pouco constrangida com aquela cena, apenas deu de ombros, como se dissesse um “complicado, não é?” ao homem. Ser líder de um grupo de pessoas sempre tinha esse tipo de perrengue.

― Bom, vou nessa. – ela disse. – Daqui a pouco voltamos para a nossa reunião estratégica. Espero que não haja mais importunação às nossas garotas.

― Não haverá. – ele respondeu após encarar brevemente seu liderado. – Meus homens saberão se comportar melhor.

Tsukuyo se despediu e seguiu seu caminho, apenas ouvindo os berros furiosos de Matako, que dizia que Henpeita merecia uma bala no meio da testa por ser um lolicon incorrigível. Percebera em Takasugi uma expressão um tanto desconfortável por ter ido ao distrito a pedido de Gintoki... Embora ele alegasse que estava ali com sua facção por livre e espontânea vontade e por razões estratégicas. Achou a situação engraçada e deu de ombros, afinal, toda ajuda era bem-vinda. Os homens do Kiheitai no geral eram disciplinados, então sabia que não haveria problemas além daquele com o esquisitão.

Não apenas o Kiheitai estava em Yoshiwara, mas também uma parte do Kaientai, sob a liderança de Mutsu, braço direito de Sakamoto Tatsuma, outro amigo de longa data de Gintoki. Eles estavam encarregados de fornecer suprimentos aos dois distritos durante o período de cerco e a execução de um plano bastante ousado que haviam definido antes de cada um tomar seu rumo. Estavam todos juntos nessa, e juntos levariam esse plano a cabo.

Era uma questão de sobrevivência para todos, então fazia-se necessário esquecerem as diferenças se não quisessem ter suas vidas e seus lares destruídos.

* * *

Na calada da noite o Distrito Kabuki buscava seguir com a aparência de que ninguém sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. A maioria dos estabelecimentos começava a fechar as portas e encerrar suas atividades noturnas, enquanto os últimos e poucos clientes saíam rumo às suas casas. Um ou outro guarda-noturno circulava pelas ruas de chão batido com sua tradicional lanterna vermelha e com cassetete à cintura.

Catherine e Tama também encerravam o expediente do bar, enquanto Ginmaru e Gintoki saíam para subir a escada que levava ao segundo andar. Porém, diferente do corriqueiro, o Sakata mais velho não estava caindo de bêbado. Não queria uma ressaca na manhã seguinte e estava tenso demais para se permitir encher a cara. Antes de pisarem o primeiro degrau, avistaram um grande vulto que lhes chamou a atenção.

― Ah, é você. – Gintoki disse sem se surpreender.

― Ah, oi, Elizabeth – Ginmaru cumprimentou o fiel escudeiro de Katsura. – Quais as novidades?

A criatura mostrou uma placa:

_“Eles bloquearam a entrada principal.”_

― Tava demorando. – o Yorozuya encarava a placa enquanto limpava o ouvido com o dedo mindinho. – Mais alguma novidade?

_“Os cabos de internet foram cortados, e as torres de telefonia pararam de funcionar.”_

O mais jovem desbloqueou a tela do smartphone, confirmando a informação:

― É... Estamos sem sinal. – sorriu sinistramente. – Como planejado.

O mais velho deu um pescotapa no filho:

― Ei, para de sorrir assim! Você não é o Kira! – em seguida, voltou a encarar Elizabeth. – E tem mais alguma coisa pra falar?

Nesse momento, houve um blecaute. Todas as luzes de postes, painéis luminosos, janelas e varandas das casas e qualquer outra fonte de luz elétrica se apagaram. Ginmaru acendeu a lanterna do seu telefone para iluminar a nova placa exibida pela criatura branca.

_“Eu ia dizer que o fornecimento de energia elétrica também seria cortado.”_

* * *

Sobre o terraço de um dos prédios do distrito, começava a ocorrer uma reunião permeada por sussurros e cochichos. Eram quatro pessoas que buscavam se fundir às sombras, mesmo em uma noite sem lua e sem energia elétrica, cortada naquele exato momento. O grupo era composto por Katsura, Sacchan, Hattori e Yamazaki, que compartilhavam entre si o que haviam visto e ouvido durante a silenciosa ronda.

O líder Joui, após compartilhar e receber as informações sobre o cerco, já havia liberado Elizabeth para avisar Gintoki e os demais sobre o que ocorria. Ele se encarregaria de transmitir as informações à sua facção e à parte do Kaientai que estava junto com Sakamoto. A Sarutobi fora designada para ir até Yoshiwara, informar Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Takasugi e Mutsu, para que eles decidissem o que seria feito em relação ao distrito. Yamazaki fora buscar informações para que o Shinsengumi tomasse todas as atitudes necessárias até que houvesse uma reunião mais geral durante o dia. Já Zenzou precisaria se valer de suas melhores artes ninja para sua missão: as informações deveriam ser entregues em algum ponto cego do cerco.

Assim que deram a reunião por encerrada, os quatro saíram da forma mais discreta possível. Katsura, com seu traje amarelo de Ninja Curry, iria encontrar Elizabeth, enquanto o espião do Shinsengumi voltaria ao QG e Hattori iria encontrar seu contato.

Ayame seguiu seu caminho a Yoshiwara, passaria junto com Zenzou pelo ponto cego que haviam detectado anteriormente. Cada um percorreu um caminho diferente por Kabuki, com ela incluindo em seu trajeto a rua onde ficava a Yorozuya Gin-chan. Por mais que quisesse stalkear Gintoki, sabia que havia coisas mais urgentes a se fazer, e se quisesse continuar alimentando seu lado stalker, masoquista e apaixonado, deveria ir encontrar sua rival no amor.

Aliás, ela e Tsukuyo eram duas rivais que se respeitavam em certa medida. Mas bem que poderia dividir Gin-san com ela.

O tal ponto cego era um pequeno host club que acabara de fechar por falta de energia. Era um local do qual Zenzou era um cliente assíduo, e o dono era um velho amigo. Os dois ninjas se encontraram e adentraram um alçapão, cuja tampa se camuflava perfeitamente com o piso. Percorreram um túnel, que terminava em um bueiro a certa distância das entradas do Distrito Kabuki e longe o suficiente das vistas dos encarregados do cerco.

Ambos trocaram um breve aceno de cabeça ente si e cada um tomou seu caminho.

Ayame se deslocou furtivamente no trajeto entre Kabuki e Yoshiwara, mantendo a mesma cautela que tivera ao sair. Já no outro distrito, ela seguiu até o local combinado, no qual estavam reunidos Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Seita, Takasugi e Mutsu. Eles aguardavam informações para poderem começar a agir.

Enquanto Sacchan contava de forma detalhada os últimos acontecimentos referentes ao cerco, os demais absorviam cada informação e começavam a pensar nos próximos passos, não só para proteger Yoshiwara como também para prestar algum eventual suporte a Kabuki. Em seguida, debateram cada estratégia, chegando ao consenso de que deveriam reforçar ainda mais a proteção que já possuíam.

― Então está decidido. – a Cortesã da Morte declarou. – Fecharemos as claraboias de Yoshiwara e, enquanto isso, investigaremos se há infiltrados no distrito. Também ficaremos em alerta total para caso o Distrito Kabuki precise de nossa ajuda.


End file.
